Hedgehogs Vs Wild
by T1Weasel
Summary: Sonic becomes a survival expert in Alaska and takes Amy on a trip with him once he returns. Based on Discovery Channel's "Man Vs Wild" series. Rated 'M' for lemons. Please read and review. MATURE READERS ONLY!
1. Sonic Leaves For Survival Camp

Hedgehogs vs. Wild: Chapter 1 – Sonic Leaves For Survival Camp

It's December 10th and in the heart of Station Square we find two hedgehogs. One is pink and the other is blue. The pink hedgehog is Amy Rose, and walking beside her is none other than world hero Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic was telling Amy about his upcoming trip to Alaska. "With Eggman gone I don't really have a challenge anymore. So, I figured this survival training would be a good substitute to battling robots."

Amy, age 18, giggled. "I agree. I have to ask how long you'll be gone though."

Sonic sighs. "I'll be gone six months. I won't be back until sometime in the summer."

Amy felt her heart sink. She loved the 21 year old hero more than anyone else she knew, and she couldn't bear the thought of not having Sonic around for half the year.

The sakura hedgehog looked up at the blue speedster with tears filling her eyes. "Six months? How will I be able to deal with you being gone that long?"

Sonic nods. "That's the one thing I'm worried about Amy. I know how much you love me, and this won't be easy for me either. The feelings are mutual."

Amy was shocked. Before now Sonic hadn't even _hinted_ at having feelings for her. However, Amy didn't want to push the issue since she could see he was struggling to talk about this with her.

Amy's jade eyes look into Sonic's emerald eyes again. "When do you leave?"

Sonic frowns. "I leave in two days."

Amy sniffles and Sonic gently wipes her tears away. "I know Amy. I know it tears you apart inside. I will promise you this right now though. I will return in one piece."

Amy sniffles again, her heart racing in her chest. "You do?"

Sonic nods. "I do. I might even take you on a trip there once I get back."

Amy hugs Sonic as tight as he can. "Oh Sonic I can't wait!"

Sonic worked himself free of Amy's death hug and smiles. "Come on, let's get back to your place."

Amy nods and the two hedgehogs resume walking to Amy's apartment.

_**-Amy's apartment-**_

On the outskirts of Station Square was Amy's apartment. It's pink, just like Amy, and it was a one-story apartment. The front door opens and Sonic enters the building with Amy right behind him. Sonic takes off his black jacket and hangs it on a coat rack beside the door. Amy removes her pink jacket and hangs it beside Sonic's jacket. The pink and blue hedgehogs sit on the couch and watch TV.

It's just after 2 PM, and Amy snuggles up to Sonic a little. Sonic gives a deep chuckle and wraps an arm around Amy's shoulders. Amy was wishing furiously in her heart that she and Sonic were dating right now, but Sonic showed no signs of asking her at this point. Sonic would have asked Amy out already but he found it difficult to do so.

Amy puts her head on Sonic's shoulder and sighs. "Sonic, have you ever thought about going out with me?"

Sonic is a little surprised by Amy's bold question, but he smiles and answers. "Now if I told you that it won't be as special later."

Amy rolls her eyes. "You can't honestly say you haven't thought about it."

Sonic nods. "I'll tell you the day I leave."

Amy sighs and goes back to watching TV. Three hours pass and Sonic gets up off the couch. "I hate to leave Amy but I have to finish packing."

Amy nods and joins Sonic at the door. "Alright Sonic. Come see me before you leave for your trip."

Sonic smiles and winks at Amy, making her melt inside. "Of course I will Amy."

Sonic leaves Amy's house and the depressed rose-pink hedgehog goes to her room.

_**-Amy's room-**_

At the far side of the apartment was Amy's room. She enters the room and sits on the queen-size bed, tears coming to her eyes.

The red bed sheets get wet with a few tear stains, and Amy sighs. "I'll never be with Sonic. I had a chance and I blew it again. I guess I'll have to pretend once again."

Amy takes off her gloves, purple shoes and matching shirt, bra, and panties. Laying on her bed Amy begins rubbing her 36C breasts, teasing her dark pink nipples hard. Amy was fantasizing that Sonic was doing this to her, and her hormones started racing.

Spreading her legs Amy began rubbing her clitoris and her nipples at the same time, moaning softly. "Ohh Sonic… Yes baby… Mmm that feels good."

As Amy got more aroused her actions sped up and her moans got louder. The pink hedgehog arched her back as her body reacted to the pleasure it was receiving.

Amy pictured Sonic in her mind and began screaming. "YES SONIC! OH YES MY LOVE! IT'S SO BIG! SO DEEP! HARDER SONIC!"

After 5 minutes Amy tenses up as she orgasms, screaming Sonic's name. "SONIC!"

Panting and sweating heavily Amy looked at her bedside clock. "It's only been 10 minutes since Sonic left? This _sucks_! He'll never want me if that's all I have."

Amy picks up her phone and calls Cream. "Hey Cream, it's Amy. What were those dance tapes you said your mom had?"

As the two females talked Amy began forming a plan in her mind. 'This will finally get Sonic to be with me. I just _know_ it! There's no way I'll fail to get Sonic's attention now.'

_**-Two days later-**_

We find Sonic slowly walking to Amy's apartment. The day had arrived for him to leave for Alaska, but he still had a few hours before his plane took off. Knocking on the door, Sonic is a little surprised to see Cream.

The 17 year old rabbit smiles. "Hey Sonic. Amy's expecting you."

Sonic puts his bag down. "Thanks Cream. How is she?"

Cream sighs. "Not good. She's developed a habit that she's asked me to keep between me and her for now. It's nothing bad, I promise."

Sonic nods and walks to Amy's room. His heart sinks when he hears Amy crying, and he looks at Cream. "How long has she been crying?"

Cream looks at the cobalt speedster. "She wasn't when I left to answer the door. I guess she heard you come in and figured you were coming to say goodbye."

Sonic sighs. "It's 10:30 AM. I leave at 1 PM, so we have lots of time."

Cream nods. "Take as long as you need Sonic."

Sonic nods and gently knocks on the door. "Amy?"

Sonic slowly opens the door and sees Amy crying on her bed. Sonic sits beside the pink hedgehog and holds her in his arms. Amy buries her head in his chest and cries, huge tears falling from her green eyes.

Sonic's green pants and blue shirt get stained with tears, and his deep voice gently speaks to Amy. "What's wrong Amy?"

Amy's reply is interrupted by sniffling and sobbing. "You're about to-to l-leave for A-Alaska, and I-I'll be all a-alone."

Sonic rubs Amy's back. "Shh… We've got three hours until I leave, and I won't be leaving you until then."

Amy's arms wrap around Sonic's neck and she holds him as close as she can. For Amy, her world would end when Sonic left, and she never wanted that time to come.

She sniffles and replies to Sonic. "But w-what if you n-never come back?"

Sonic smiles. "I promised you I would, and I will. You have to believe me."

Amy sniffles again. "I want to, but I can't get over this feeling that you won't come back."

Sonic nods. He wouldn't admit it, but it tore him apart inside to see Amy so sad. Gently lifting Amy's head Sonic's emerald green eyes look softly into Amy's tear-filled jade green eyes. "Maybe I can help restore your confidence."

Amy sniffles again. "How will you-?"

Amy's cut off as Sonic kisses her. The sakura hedgehog felt her heart stop when she felt Sonic's lips on hers, but she held the blue blur close to her and kissed him back. Cream nearly fainted when she saw this, but she knew it would really help Amy deal with Sonic being gone.

When the kiss breaks Amy is the first to speak. "Sonic…"

Sonic smiles. "Do you believe me now?"

Amy giggles. "Oh yeah. I definitely believe you."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "Well, is there anything you want to do before I leave?"

There were several things Amy wanted to do with Sonic right now, but she smiled and whispered her reply. "Just keep holding me Sonic. Hold me until you leave."

Sonic smiles and whispers back to her. "Alright, then that's what I'll do."

Amy felt so safe in Sonic's strong arms, and even though she knew he had to leave soon, Amy wasn't so sad about it anymore. Sonic began humming to her, and Amy's eyes soon closed as she fell asleep.

_**-1:15 PM-**_

Amy's eyes slowly open and discover that Sonic was gone. They filled with tears again, but it was a mix of sadness and hope. She knew in her heart Sonic would return, but she was still sad he had to go.

Slowly getting out of bed Amy fixes her red shirt, blue jeans, and her quills, then walks to the living room.

Cream is waiting for her. "Hey Amy. Did you sleep well?"

Amy sighs. "I did until I woke up. How long was I asleep?"

Cream looks at a nearby clock. "About three hours."

The rose-pink hedgehog sighs again. "He never told me how he felt about me like he promised."

Cream smiles. "Yes he did, he just didn't say it with his voice."

Amy frowns. "I'm really not in the mood for more heartbreak Cream."

The rabbit sighs. "Go look at the sidewalk if you don't believe me."

Amy does so and sees five letters written in blue chalk: **I.L.Y.A.R.**

Amy looks at Cream. "What do those letters mean?"

Cream smiles. "Search your feelings young padawan, and find your answer you will."

Amy rolls her eyes at Cream's statement and closes her eyes, thinking back over all the memories she'd shared with Sonic. All the memories slowly came to her, and after a few minutes her eyes open.

Cream sees a happy sparkle in Amy's eyes, and her voice is a whisper. "I never thought he'd ever have those feelings towards me Cream."

The light brown rabbit smiles. "Have you figured out what those letters mean?"

Amy nods. "Yes. (sniffle) I Love You Amy Rose."

Cream smiles again. "We have a winner!"

Amy runs over to Cream and hugs her. "Thank you so much."

Cream chuckles. "I didn't do anything. That was all him."

Amy releases the hug and wipes her eyes. "What about my habit?"

Cream shrugs. "That's fairly normal. You're worried Sonic won't love you if he knew, aren't you?"

Amy nods. "I am, a lot more than you realize."

Cream smiles. "I'm not done. Now that you know how he feels you want to keep his interest, and that's why you've ask for my help isn't it?"

Amy nods again, and Cream chuckles. "Come with me. By the time Sonic gets back, you'll be ready."

Amy frowns. "Ready for what?"

Cream giggles. "You'll see what I mean."

Amy nods, and the two females go to Cream's house to start helping Amy get ready for Sonic's return.

_**-With Sonic-**_

We find the royal blue hero bolting to the airport. After getting his flight tickets checked he boards the plane and finds his seat. Putting his bag in the overhead compartment Sonic sits down and looks back over Station Square. He knew Amy would really miss him a lot, and even though it wasn't easy to admit, the feeling was mutual. Sonic had left Amy a little clue as to how he felt and he could only hope she'd figure it out.

Pulling out his cell phone, Sonic came across a picture of Amy. His heart sank when he thought about how long six months really was, but then the announcement came that all electronic devices must be turned off. Reluctantly Sonic cuts off his phone and closes his eyes, thinking about a better way to let Amy know about his feelings. After 10 minutes the plane takes off bound for the wilderness camp in the middle of the Alaskan pine forest.


	2. The Training

Hedgehogs Vs Wild: Chapter 2 – The Training

After 8 hours in the air the captain came over the intercom. _"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are approaching our destination, so please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing."_

A flight attendant walked over to Sonic and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Sir, you need to put on your seatbelt."

Sonic growls but does as he's asked. A couple of girls were staring at him, giggling to themselves. Sonic looks down to find his member had hardened during his rest. Sonic adjusts himself and awaits the plane's landing, blushing heavily. Once it stops the passengers are allowed to leave. Sonic gets his bag and walks off the plane.

The hero is immediately hit with a blast of freezing cold air, and he gets his insulated jacket from his bag. 'Damn this place is cold!' Once he finds the survival expert he'll be training under, Sonic is briefed on what the next six months would be like. For two months training will be in complete darkness, since the sun doesn't rise during the Alaskan winter very often. The other four months would be in increasing sunlight.

The survival expert tells the group of about 15 people that they had this one chance to get back on the plane and leave. No takers, so the group is taken to their cabins. Sonic would be by himself tonight and he hoped his cabin would be heated.

The survival expert looks at the group. "Don't get used to it. Tomorrow, everything you do will be done in the wild. Now, get plenty of sleep. You'll need it."

The group nods and enters their cabins. Sonic turned on his phone and called Amy. She was waiting for him to call and answered immediately. _"Sonic?"_

The blue blur gives a deep chuckle. "Hey Amy. This will probably be the last time I'm able to use my phone, so I wanted to let you know that I made it to wilderness camp safely."

Amy's relief is clear. _"Oh good. I'm so glad to hear that."_

Sonic nods. "I feel I have to ask about your habit though."

Amy sighs. _"Well, I don't know if I should tell you. I'm scared you'll never talk to me again."_

Sonic chuckles. "Amy if it's _that_ bad I'm sure we can figure something out."

Amy takes a breath. _"Promise?"_

Sonic smiles. "I promise."

Amy nods. _"Okay. Well, this habit has developed because… I have fantasies about you. I fantasize about you making love to me and I end up..."_

Sonic frowns. "Go on Amy."

Amy sniffles. _"I end up masturbating."_

The rose-pink hedgehog fully expected her cobalt crush to hang up and was surprised when he spoke again. "That's it?"

Amy sniffles again. _"You-You don't mind?"_

Sonic chuckles. "Amy, that's actually normal. No, I don't mind."

Amy smiles on her end of the call. _"Oh thank God. I was so worried you wouldn't ever talk to me again."_

Sonic smiles. "Now why would I do that? You know I wouldn't do that to you."

Amy giggles. _"Good. I also figured out your little clue. Why didn't you just tell me Sonic?"_

Sonic sighs now. "You know it's not that easy for me to express my emotions. I've tried to before, but I've always gotten too shy or tongue-tied. Those feelings have been there since we first met, but I couldn't risk Eggman coming after you to make me surrender."

Amy now understood why Sonic ran away from her all those times. She began wondering if Sonic would ask her out after nearly 10 years of her coming after him.

The sakura hedgehog spoke again. _"I miss you so much Sonic."_

The cerulean speedster nodded. "I know. I miss you too Amy. However, I won't ask you out until after I get back, since it'll be that much harder on us if I ask you now."

Amy nods. _"I understand Sonic."_

The call goes on for two more hours, and then Sonic says he has to get some sleep. Amy and Sonic say goodnight to each other, and Sonic falls asleep. Meanwhile, Amy lets Cream know that Sonic had once again confessed his feelings. The two females once again went over their plan for Sonic's return, with Amy trying not to cry tears of joy over what Sonic had told her.

_**-8 AM-**_

The group is gathered in front of the survival expert's cabin. He's busy explaining the day's plans. "First thing you must do is turn off your phones. They're only to be used in life-or-death situations from now on. Second thing, we will be hiking to our new camp, located 20 miles to the west. If anyone gets injured, consult either me or your survival manual to find out what to do. For the next six months the forest is your home. Use whatever nature provides you with to help you survive. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nods, so the survival expert leads his group to the new camp.

_**-4 PM-**_

After eight hours of hiking the group finally arrives at their camp. All it really had was a giant cliff, an open area, and a stream nearby.

The survival expert turns to his group. "Welcome to your new home. I'll show you the various things you'll need to make a shelter, but the rest is up to you."

Sonic watches carefully as the expert quickly has a lean-to shelter built. Sonic began getting the branches and leaves needed for his shelter. He had chosen an area close to the stream since he knew water was essential to staying alive. The speedster also knew there were several edible plants around the area, and felt proud about his spot.

The survival expert went around to each area and informed the group about what improvements they could make on their shelters. Once he arrived at Sonic's spot the survival expert smiled. "You've certainly been studying, haven't you Sonic?"

Sonic merely nods, choosing to remain staring into the fire he'd made. His emerald green eyes were glazed over, and they never moved from the burning wood that was in front of him.

The expert sighs and sits next to the blue hero. "What's going on Sonic? I know it's only been one day, but you're acting like Doctor Eggman actually defeated you."

Sonic frowns. "That's absurd. Everyone knows Eggman is long dead and gone."

The expert nods. "Yes, but something is still bothering you."

Sonic shakes his head. "Nothing's bothering me. I'm just doing some thinking is all."

The survival expert nods again. "Are you thinking about a particular place, or maybe a person?"

Sonic sighs. "You wouldn't understand."

The expert chuckles. "I disagree Sonic. I'm married and have two children waiting for me back home in Oregon. I'm not happy about leaving them behind, but I did because I agreed to spread my knowledge about how to survive in the wild."

Sonic nods. "The woman I left behind has loved me for ten years, and a stronger love I have yet to hear about. It tears me up because I know how hard this is for her. In fact, she was the one thing that would have kept me from coming. We're still friends, but I care about her enough that I would have stayed with her if we were closer."

The expert nods. "How much do you care about her?"

The cobalt speedster rubs the back of his head. "More than I'll admit to. She knows my feelings, but I have trouble expressing them to her."

The survival expert nods and stands up. "I have more shelters to check. A piece of advice though Sonic: The next time you see her, don't waste any time. Hold her in your arms and just tell her how you feel. It certainly helped me when my wife and I were first together."

Sonic nods, his gaze never leaving the fire. After the survival expert leaves Sonic crawls into his shelter and sighs. 'I've told her how I feel, but she needs to _hear_ me say it. It's one thing to give her a clue, but it's completely different when someone actually says it. I just hope she's still single when I get back.'

Sonic falls asleep as his thoughts wander. His dreams are once again filled with visions of Amy, and Sonic smiles in his slumber.

As the months pass, the group gets better at their survival skills, braving the harsh Alaskan winter and total darkness. The increasing daylight as the spring approached lightened the mood considerably.

Sonic wakes up on March 22nd around 9 AM. He crawls out of his shelter on the first day of spring and stretches. The emerald green eyes looked over the new surroundings. The group had moved several times during the last three months, and they now found themselves in Alaska's interior. Sonic sent text messages to Amy when he could, just to let her know he was still okay. In the meantime Amy had been working on a special welcome home surprise for Sonic.

Sonic had lost several pounds of weight during his training, but he had also gotten much more muscular. The few women in the survival group were staring at him like he was a tender cut of beef. However, Sonic wasn't there to meet women. He was there to learn how to survive in the wild. The women hit on him often, but each attempt went unnoticed.

The survival expert looks over the group. "Alright people, we're looking at one of the salmon migrations. Your task is to catch some of them. The salmon can be eaten raw, or you may use the bark from the Red Alder tree for smoking the salmon. Get to it."

Sonic was glad he'd been taught how to swim during the camp, but he wasn't prepared for how cold the water was. With the arrival of at least a few hours of sunlight, Sonic wasted no time in attempting to catch a few of the fish. He'd built up a tolerance to the 35 degree water, but he wasn't keen on staying in it longer than he had to.

The survival expert warned the group about the possibility of grizzly bears and black bears in the area and showed them what to do if one showed up. Sonic paid close attention and resumed catching salmon.

After about 20 minutes, Sonic exited the water carrying two salmon, more than enough to feed him, but he wanted to get his nutrients. Pulling out his survival guide Sonic studied the benefits of eating fish. He'd done so before, but he was always intrigued as to how these things worked.

The survival expert walks over to Sonic and smiles. "Well done Sonic. I'm really impressed with your ability to adapt and survive."

Sonic shrugs as he takes his flint and striker and lights some bark from the Nootka Cypress tree. "It's not a big deal. I do what I must."

The expert chuckles. "In three months you'll be back in Station Square and you'll probably never come here again."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "I might be back. I might be taking that special someone on a survival trip here. We'll just have to see."

The expert leaves to go check on the rest of the group. Sonic cooks the salmon for about 20 minutes over the fire, using the Red Alder bark for extra flavor. The oily smoke from the Red Alder tree was the choice for smoking salmon, as Sonic found out in his survival manual.

Sonic begins eating the salmon once the fish's eyes popped out of their sockets, and he smiles. The fish had been cooked perfectly, and the Red Alder bark had done its job as well. Sonic eats both of the salmon and tosses the remnants into the fire. He knew that bears may come around because of the smell, but with a large group of people, he wasn't worried about it. Pulling out his survival manual, Sonic resumes reading.

_**-June 20**__**th**__**-**_

The final day had arrived. Sonic crawls out of his shelter and stretches. His quills reached three inches past his shoulders, and he was ripped. All of the rock climbing, salmon fishing, and defending the territories he claimed had given him a new outlook on life.

The survival expert approaches Sonic. "Good morning Sonic. I was wondering when you'd wake up."

Sonic frowns. "What time is it?"

The expert smiles. "11 AM. You're free to leave once you get your certificate and all the official stuff that says you're a survival expert."

Sonic nods and quickly packs up his stuff. The survival group was back at their first location and was about to set off for the airport. Sonic dresses in a green shirt, blue shorts, and puts on his hiking boots. After he's ready the group begins the 8 hour hike back to the airport.

_**-8 hours later-**_

The survival group reaches the airport at about 7:30 PM. The group picks up their certificates and boards the plane. Slowly it picks up speed and takes off. Sonic closes his eyes and smiles. 'Soon I'll be back at your house Amy, and we can hopefully begin a life together.' Sonic is soon asleep dreaming of seeing Amy once again.


	3. Amy's Special Welcome Home Present

Hedgehogs Vs Wild: Chapter 3 – Amy's Special Welcome Home Present

It's the evening of June 21st, about 8 PM. Sonic was at his apartment talking with Tails about going to see Amy. "I don't know if she'll accept my feelings Tails. Is she even single right now?"

Tails chuckles. "She is. She's been waiting for you to return."

Sonic, now 22, smiles at his 17 year old younger brother. "Good. I have to talk to her about my feelings toward her."

Tails nods. "Go and see her. She's apparently got a special present for you too."

Sonic has Tails watch the place as he bolts over to Amy's apartment.

**WARNING: The rest of this chapter is a SonAmy lemon. If you are not over 16+ (going by Fanfiction's definition of 'mature') DO NOT read the rest of this chapter. Go to chapter 4.**

_**-Amy's apartment-**_

Sonic arrives at the pink one-story building and knocks on the front door. "Amy, I'm home!"

Sonic gets no answer, so he tries to open the door. To his surprise it opens, and he walks in. The living room is dimly lit and Sonic sees a note on the couch. It reads: _'Sit down and press play Sonic.'_

Sonic does as the instructions say. Music comes on and he recognizes the song as "Dammit Man" by Pitbull. Amy comes into the room, swaying her hips. She's wearing a pink thong, matching miniskirt, and a white shirt that's tied under her 36C breasts.

Sonic smiles and shivers when Amy purrs into his ears. "Welcome home Sonic. I hope you enjoy your present."

Sonic winks and Amy stands in front of Sonic facing away from him. Amy takes a breath and begins dancing in front of Sonic. The 22 year old blue hedgehog watched the 18 year old sakura hedgehog as she gyrated and shook her ample rear just like a woman would in a rap music video.

Sonic smiled as Amy danced for him. If he had known she'd do this he'd have been back a lot sooner. Amy would later tell Sonic that Tails and Cream let her know that Sonic had returned.

Amy took a breath and began pulling down her pink skirt, begging Sonic would stay. When she turned to face him, Amy's jade green eyes found Sonic still on the couch.

Sonic smiled at Amy. "Still doing good Amy."

Amy removes her skirt and straddles Sonic, still gyrating her hips. "This is all for you, too. Cream helped me unleash this side of me, and only you will get it."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "Good, now keep dancing. I'm enjoying the show."

The pink hedgehog climbs off of the blue one and starts untying her white shirt. Her gaze never leaves Sonic as she takes the shirt off, revealing her supple breasts to her longtime crush. Her large dark pink nipples were hard from the energy she was using, but not once did she think about stopping.

Facing away from Sonic again, Amy slid her thumbs behind the sides of her thong and began to teasingly pull it down. Sitting on Sonic's lap again Amy looks into Sonic's eyes. "Take it off of me Sonic."

Sonic does so, and Amy smiles. The song ends a few seconds later, and Amy turns around. Straddling Sonic once again Amy winks at him. "Did you enjoy your present?"

Sonic nods. "I sure did, but what was it for?"

Amy smiles. "It was to make sure you never thought about trying to find another woman."

Sonic chuckles. "Amy, you didn't need to do all that for me. I had no intention of being with anyone but you."

Amy sniffles. "You mean that?"

Sonic nods. "While I was on the survival trip the survival expert told me something. He told me to tell you how I felt about you. I know I left you that clue, but I think you should hear me say it."

Amy holds Sonic's hands. Sonic's blushing because Amy's naked, and Amy's blushing because Sonic was about to tell her what she'd always wanted him to. "I love you Amy. I always have, and I always will."

Amy sniffles again. "I love you too Sonic. I'll always love you."

Sonic and Amy hold each other as they kiss. This wasn't like the kiss they shared before Sonic left. This kiss had Sonic and Amy's full feelings in it. Their tongues meet, and both hedgehogs feel fireworks go off in their heads.

The kiss doesn't end for a few minutes, and Sonic nuzzles Amy when it does. "Is there anything you'd like to do while I'm here?"

Amy nods. "I want to make love to you Sonic. I'm on birth control, so we don't have to worry about me getting pregnant."

Sonic smiles. "First I have to ask you something."

Amy giggles as Sonic blushes. "Um… W-Will you go out with me?"

Amy nods. "Yes I will Sonic. Now, can we get going?"

The cerulean speedster has the rose-pink hedgehog direct him to her room and puts her down on her bed. Amy pulls Sonic onto the bed and begins taking off his clothes. Her jade green eyes sparkle and she drools as Sonic's six-pack abs are revealed.

Amy seductively purrs to Sonic. "Mmm I love your abs Sonic."

Sonic smiles and allows Amy to undress him. Once he's undressed Amy winks at him. "Can I play with your little buddy Sonic?"

Sonic chuckles. "Of course. It's all for you anyway."

Amy giggles and gently teases Sonic's 8 inch member erect. Sonic moans softly until Amy starts stroking and licking it. Sonic moans Amy's name and gently pulls on her soft quills. They'd grown out while he was gone and now reached four inches past her shoulders. Amy moans and starts sucking on Sonic's thick shaft.

Sonic's eyes widen and he looks down at Amy. "Ooh that feels good Amy."

Amy giggles and wraps Sonic's shaft in her breasts. She continues sucking on it and starts massaging it with her supple breasts.

Sonic goes rigid and moans loudly. "Amy! Faster Amy! Oh that's awesome!"

Amy speeds up, her desires rising with each passing second. Her actions increase again, and Sonic looks down at his pink girlfriend. "Amy I'm about to cum."

Amy smiles at her royal blue stud. "Let me have your seed Sonic."

Sonic grips Amy's quills as he unloads. He moans Amy's name loudly as his thick seed sprays onto Amy's face and breasts. "Ohh Amy..."

Amy moans as Sonic orgasms onto her. When he's done she takes his appendage and uses it to clean herself off. Sonic moans as his member twitches.

Amy cleans him off and smiles. "We should have done this sooner. You taste incredible."

Sonic smiles and watches Amy lay on her back. "Your turn Sonic."

Sonic nods. "You're about to be pleased better than you ever imagined."

Amy shivers. "Stop teasing me my love."

Sonic gently nips on Amy's shoulders and smiles. "Who says I'm teasing?"

Amy moans with each kiss Sonic puts on her curvy body. Sonic smiles at Amy's sounds. "You enjoying yourself?"

Amy nods, panting a little. "Yes Sonic. I've been dreaming of this happening for a very long time."

Sonic was mentally kicking himself for not getting with Amy sooner, but he didn't want to put Amy in danger and possibly hurt by Doctor Eggman.

Sonic teases his way to Amy's breasts and looks into her eyes. "Want to go on?"

Amy nods and looks into Sonic's eyes. "Y-Yes Sonic. Please go on."

Sonic lowers his head to Amy's left breast and begins licking it. Amy arches her back and moans loudly. "Oh Sonic!"

Sonic begins to suckle and Amy begins pulling on Sonic's quills. Her body was tingling with the pleasure Sonic was giving her, and Amy shuddered as Sonic gently nibbled on her left nipple. Her breath caught momentarily in her throat, and when she got it back Amy moved Sonic to her right breast. After licking that nipple erect Sonic began to suckle and nibble on it as gently as he could. The pink hedgehog began writhing in pleasure as Sonic's right hand began rubbing her left nipple, gently pinching and pulling it.

After a few minutes Sonic released Amy's breasts and let her recover. Amy pouts and uses the Puppy Face on the cobalt hero. "W-Why did you stop? I w-was close to cumming."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "Your orgasm will be stronger this way."

Amy sighs and then moans loudly as Sonic's soft tongue teases her swollen clitoris. "Ah! Sonic! Yes! More!"

Sonic removes his gloves and begins licking Amy's womanhood and pinching Amy's nipples at a furious pace. Amy holds Sonic between her legs and screams to him. "AAH SONIC! YES MY LOVE! JUST LIKE THAT!"

Sonic buries his tongue in Amy's flower and finds her G Spot. Amy goes rigid as the pleasure sends tingles to her head and she screams Sonic's name as she orgasms. "SONIC!"

Sonic cleans Amy's lower region and then lays beside her. "You taste pretty good yourself Ames."

The sweating female hedgehog removes her gloves and curls up to the male hedgehog. "This beats masturbating any day."

Sonic chuckles. "We aren't finished yet Ames."

Amy blushes. "Is that your pet name for me?"

Sonic smiles. "If you want it to be."

Amy nods. "I sure do, and I'm going to call you Sonikku."

Sonic nods. "That's fine."

Amy kisses Sonic and mounts him. "I want that huge penis of yours inside my pussy _now_."

Sonic smiles and teases Amy's flower a little more. "Your pussy is so hot and wet Amy."

Amy moans, and Sonic looks into her eyes. "This will hurt since this is our first time, but only for a bit."

Amy smiles. "I'm so happy we're having our first time together."

Sonic rubs Amy a little harder, and she moans. "Stop teasing me. Put it in."

Sonic chuckles. "You're on top, remember?"

Amy nods and positions her soaked opening over Sonic's huge appendage. "Here we go."

Sonic holds Amy's hips as she slams herself down onto his throbbing organ. Amy winces as the pain hits her, and she looks down to Sonic. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?"

The blue blur smiles and rubs the sakura hedgehog's back. "A very long time I'm sure. Let's make the most of it."

Amy nods and begins riding Sonic, gyrating her hips like she did when she gave Sonic his strip dance. Immediately Amy begins moaning as she rides Sonic's 8 inch shaft. "Oh yes Sonikku. It's so big. So deep. It feels so good Sonic."

Sonic gives Amy a gentle spank to her ample rear. "Go faster Amy."

Amy smiles at the slight begging she hears in Sonic's voice and she speeds up. Her moaning gets louder and Sonic starts pinching Amy's large dark pink nipples.

Amy tosses her head back and moans a little louder. Putting her hands on Sonic's broad shoulders Amy sinks her claws into them and speeds up again.

Her moans become screams as Sonic gently thrusts up into her. "SONIC! SONIC! YES SONIC! GIVE ME ALL OF YOU!"

Sonic speeds up a little bit more as Amy speeds up as well. "I love you Amy!"

Amy smiles and pants back to Sonic. "I LOVE YOU (panting) TOO SONIC!"

The mating hedgehogs speed up once more and Amy makes her announcement. "UH! UH! SONIC! I'M CUMMING!"

Sonic holds onto Amy's hips and grunts a reply. "Let it out Amy!"

Amy tosses her head back again screams Sonic's name as her climax roars through her body. "SONIC!"

Sonic smiles when he feels Amy's flower pulse, and he rubs her back when she collapses on top of him. Amy takes a few minutes to catch her breath, then she looks at Sonic. "Sonikku… Oohhh that felt amazing… I want to feel that again, and I also want to feel your load enter me."

The royal blue speedster nods and kisses the top of the rose-pink hedgehog's head. "Alright Ames. I think we should change positions though."

Amy nods. "Okay my love. What position did you have in mind?"

Sonic chuckles. "How does doggy style sound?"

Amy smiles. "It sounds just fine with me."

Amy moans softly as she climbs off of her lover and gets in the doggy style position. Sonic gets behind her and positions himself. "Ready Amy?"

Amy looks back to him. "Please don't make me wait any longer. _Please_ put it in."

Sonic teases Amy's womanhood again. "I think I'll play with you a little more. I really like how tight you are babe."

Amy moans and looks at Sonic with pleading green eyes. "You tease. I need it. Hurry."

Sonic smiles. "Here we go."

Sonic liked hearing Amy beg for his huge member, so he slowly inserts himself back into Amy's quivering opening.

Amy moans as she feels Sonic enter, and she shivers when she realizes Sonic fills her completely. Sonic smiles. "How hard do you want it?"

Amy smiles back. "You go as hard as you want to Sonic. I'm fine with whatever speed you want to go."

Sonic nods. "Hang on then, because I'm going to hit my full speed eventually."

Amy nods. "That's fine."

Sonic takes a grip on Amy's hips and begins thrusting into Amy's luscious body. His pace is fast, about ¼ of his full speed. Amy tosses her head back, and Sonic grabs her quills, keeping her in this position.

Amy pants and moans loudly as Sonic pounds her, but she wanted more of his meaty member. "Harder Sonic! Fuck me harder!"

Sonic adds more power to his thrusting and goes to half of his full speed. Amy's flower pulses as she has another orgasm and she screams as it hits, but Sonic keeps going. He releases Amy's quills and begins squeezing Amy's erect dark pink nipples.

Amy screams to her cerulean stud. "AH! OH YES! RIGHT THERE SONIC! FASTER!"

Sonic moves to ¾ of his full speed, and Amy is barely able to focus on anything except Sonic's merciless railing of her womanhood. Her breathing is short and rapid and she screams as another orgasm tears through her.

Sonic gives the pink hedgehog a few seconds to recover and he rubs her back. "I'll be going full speed this time Amy."

Amy nods. "I've had (panting) four orgasms so far (panting) Sonic. You went right through (panting) the last two I had."

Sonic chuckles. "Sorry about that. Ready to go on?"

Amy nods. "Ready when you are."

Sonic grips her hips again and immediately thrusts into Amy at full speed. Amy immediately begins screaming as his lightning-fast thrusting overrides every attempt at focusing Amy has.

The unmatchable pounding from Sonic makes Amy's fifth orgasm approach rapidly and she screams to Sonic. "AAHH SONIKKU! UH! UH! YES BABY! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Sonic grunts his reply. "Me too! Here it comes!"

Sonic and Amy reach orgasm at the same time. Amy shakes as her strongest orgasm rockets through her body and she screams Sonic's name as loud as she can. _**"SOOONNIIIC!"**_

Sonic yells Amy's name as thick jets of his seed roar into Amy's flower. _"AMY!"_

Amy's eyes widen when she feels Sonic's thick seed fill her womanhood and she looks back to the blue hero. "That felt so good Sonic… I love feeling your seed enter me… Ohh I love that feeling so much."

Sonic gently pulls out of the sakura hedgehog and smiles. "I'm glad we're able to do this in peace Ames."

Amy crawls to him and kisses him. "I'm glad we're doing this at all Sonikku. Now, let's keep going."

Sonic chuckles. "You can't get enough of my penis can you?"

Amy frowns. "That's not it. I love you enough that I'll have sex with you as long as we can stand it, and right now I want to keep going."

Sonic nods and Amy lays on her back again. She points to a container of lube and winks at Sonic. "Get that lube and get ready to have anal sex."

Sonic frowns. "Are you sure Amy? It'll hurt a lot more than regular sex."

Amy smiles. "I trust you Sonic. Fill my ass with your cum."

Sonic was more than surprised by Amy's boldness but he lubes himself up and puts Amy's toned legs on his shoulder. Amy's rear is lifted off the bed and Sonic layers a decent amount of lube on Amy's tight anus.

Amy nods at Sonic's gaze. "Go on Sonic. I'll be okay."

Sonic takes a breath and slowly enters Amy's ample rear. Amy gasps and moans as Sonic's 8 inch appendage fills her. Sonic stops after he's fully inside Amy and waits for her to recover. The rose-pink hedgehog takes a few shaky breaths and then nods to the cobalt speedster. Sonic nods and begins a fast but gentle thrusting into Amy's firm backside.

Amy's hands curl around the bed sheets and she immediately begins moaning. "Oh. Yes. Mmm. Just like that. Harder Sonic."

Sonic reaches around Amy's legs and begins to tweak Amy's nipples. Amy arches her back and sinks her claws into Sonic's arms. "Yes Sonic! More my love! Faster!"

Sonic grunts a reply as he speeds up. "Your ass is so tight Amy. I love how it feels."

Amy smiles. "I love how deep your cock is going Sonic! Make it go deeper! Please! I need it deeper!"

Sonic thrusts as hard, fast, and deep as he can. Amy starts rubbing her clitoris as her sixth orgasm quickly approaches. "UH! UH! SONIKKU! I'M ABOUT TO CUM AGAIN!"

Sonic grunts his reply. "No one but me will hear you Ames. (panting) Let it go!"

Amy arches her back and screams Sonic's pet name as she orgasms once again. "SONIKKU!"

Sonic stops his thrusting and gently pulls out of Amy's anus. Laying on his back Sonic grunts when Amy lays on top of him.

Sonic pets her soft quills as he recovers. "Whew. I didn't think I'd use this much energy at any point in my life."

Amy giggles. "I think you're doing just fine my love. However, it's my turn to do the work this time."

Sonic helps Amy position herself and smiles as Amy lowers herself once again on Sonic's pulsing member.

Amy shivers as the familiar feeling of Sonic filling her rear returns. "Oohhh I love how your penis fills me Sonic, both in my pussy _and_ my anus."

Sonic chuckles. "That makes two of us."

The pink hedgehog begins riding Sonic's thick shaft and pinching her large dark pink nipples at the same time. Her flower begins to drip a mix of Sonic's seed and her juices as the pleasure tingles through her curvy body.

Amy looks down to the speedster and pants to him. "Sonic (panting) I love you so much. (panting) Tease me my love. Make me cum again."

Sonic smiles. "I love you too Amy."

Sonic spanks Amy's thick rear and inserts three fingers into her soaked womanhood. Amy gasps and speeds up, releasing her full and supple breasts and sinking her claws into Sonic's shoulders. "AH Sonic! It's so hard! I want it all!"

Sonic rubs Amy's bouncing breasts with his free hand and smiles. "Go as fast as you want."

Amy humps Sonic as fast as she can, panting and screaming all the way. Sonic puts Amy's breasts together after removing his hand from her flower. Winking at Amy he begins licking, suckling, and biting gently on both of the erect nipples at the same time.

Amy tosses her head back and screams as loud as she possibly can. _"FUCK YEAH! JUST LIKE THAT SONIKKU! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!"_

Sonic yells back to Amy. "Ames I'm about to cum!"

Amy nods. "ME TOO SONIC! FILL ME WITH YOUR SEED AGAIN!"

Sonic arches his back and unloads into Amy's tight anus, screaming her name. "AMY!"

Amy draws a little blood from Sonic's shoulders as she has her seventh orgasm. _"SOOONIIKKUUU!"_

Amy flops onto Sonic's chest as she recovers. The rose-pink and cobalt hedgehogs are sweating and panting heavily, and it's a few minutes before Amy speaks. "Oh wow Sonic… (panting) I've never felt this good in my entire life."

Sonic rubs Amy's back and nods. "Me either Amy. I'm glad it's your fault though."

Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest. "Do you have enough energy for one more round?"

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "You have almost as much energy as I do. Yes, I think I have enough for one more round."

Amy kisses Sonic and soon the two hedgehogs are in the Lotus position. Amy wraps her arms around Sonic's neck and begins riding him again. Sonic tries to match Amy's movements with his own thrusting. At first their movements were out of sync, but soon the motions were in perfect rhythm. Amy's claws once again sank into Sonic's skin and fur, this time in his tough back.

Sonic gave a low growl and gently bit Amy's left shoulder, making her gasp. "Ahh Sonic! I love that feeling! Please do it again!"

Sonic repeats the motion on Amy's right shoulder and begins to rub her dark pink nipples. Amy and Sonic's sparkling green eyes meet, and both see the strong love and sexual satisfaction they share with each other. Amy kisses Sonic and shoves her tongue into his mouth, moaning loudly and speeding up her riding of Sonic's huge member. Sonic matches Amy move for move, also speeding up and wrestling with her tongue.

The kiss breaks and Amy pants to Sonic. "Sonikku, tear my pussy apart! (panting) Fuck me like the animal you are!"

Sonic rolls Amy underneath him and goes to a slow, hard thrusting into Amy's pulsing core. The pace is slow but the power is high, and Sonic is penetrating farther into Amy's opening than he did in their first round.

Amy feels the extra penetration and screams to her royal blue lover. "UH! OH YEAH SONIC! FUCK THAT PUSSY! YES BABY YES!"

Sonic grunts a reply back to her. "You wanted to be fucked like an animal, so that's what I'm doing."

Sonic adds a little more power and speed to his pounding of Amy's flower, and Amy screams. _"UH! UH! SONIKKU! I'M CUMMING!"_

Sonic nods. "ME TOO AMES! HERE IT COMES!"

Amy drags her claws down Sonic's back, drawing plenty of blood as her eighth and final orgasm races through her body. _**"SONIC! OH SONIC! UH! OH! Ohhh…"**_

Sonic unloads his reserves into Amy's flower one last time and screams her name. _"AMY!"_

Amy gasps as Sonic's seed enters her again and some manages to squirt out of Amy and onto the bed sheets. Sonic rolls Amy on top of him and smiles when Amy nuzzles his heaving chest.

After a few minutes Amy turns her sparkling jade eyes to Sonic's shining emerald eyes. "My love, that was _so_ amazing… Oh wow."

Sonic smiles and kisses the top of Amy's head. "For our first time, that was fierce."

Amy doesn't bother to pull Sonic's thick shaft out of her since she loved the feeling it gave her having him in there. Sonic was just fine with staying inside Amy's womanhood, and he gently massages Amy's back. Amy purrs softly and nuzzles Sonic's chest again. After a few minutes Sonic and Amy wriggle under the stained, soaked bed sheets and inhale each other's scents. The blue speedster's odor made Amy drool, and Sonic shivered when he inhaled his sakura girlfriend's rosy pheromones.

Amy speaks softly to Sonic once he starts massaging her back again. "That feels so relaxing Sonikku. I just wish I wasn't on birth control now."

Sonic chuckles. "It's only been three hours Ames. Just today we've done more than most couples would do in an entire month."

Amy giggles. "I loved every minute of it too."

Sonic looks at the clock and back at Amy. "I agree with that statement. Right now it's 11:18 PM, and I think it's bedtime."

Amy kisses Sonic and lays her head back on Sonic's strong chest. "Me too. Goodnight Sonic. I love you."

Sonic kisses Amy back and closes his eyes. "Goodnight Amy. I love you too."

Amy's heart flutters when she hears Sonic say that, and she closes her eyes after taking handfuls of Sonic's quills. The pheromones work their magic and make Sonic and Amy fall asleep in less than five minutes.

**NOTE: I realize that having a lemon in chapter 3 is early for my stories (usually I'd have a lemon somewhere around chapter 5). The reason for this is because starting with chapter 5, the story will be in the Alaskan wilderness. Also, I'm wondering: Should I make a series out of this, or should I just make it one story? I'm planning on Amy getting pregnant in this story (as usually happens with me), but I'm not sure if you readers want a series or not. So if you could, in your review (if you submit one) please tell me if you'd like me to make a series out of this. Thank you.**


	4. Planning The Return Trip

Hedgehogs Vs Wild: Chapter 4 – Planning The Return Trip

The next morning a pair of green eyes opens. They belong to Amy, and she looks at the clock on the bedside table. It reads 10:06 AM and Amy giggles. 'Wow. We were asleep for nearly 11 hours.' Amy looks down at the sleeping form of her boyfriend and smiles. 'He's so sexy, regardless of what he's wearing… or in this case, _not_ wearing.'

Amy softly licks Sonic's neck and whispers to him. "Sonikku…"

Sonic's ears twitch and he slowly opens his own green eyes. "Yes Ames?"

Amy giggles. "Good morning my love."

Sonic smiles. "Good morning to you too babe. Sleep well?"

The rose-pink hedgehog nods. "Absolutely I did. It was a lot better because I slept with you, both physically and sexually."

Sonic nods. "The same goes for me, but I'm really sore."

Amy chuckles. "Me too, but it was certainly worth it."

The cobalt hero smiles. "I agree. However, I think we should wait to have sex again. A few weeks at least."

Amy nods. "I'm fine with that Sonic."

Sonic smiles and gives Amy a playful spank. Amy moans softly and pinches Sonic's nipples. Sonic gives a low growl and smiles. "Come on, let's get up before we break our own limit on having sex so soon after setting it."

Amy pouts, using the Puppy Face on Sonic. "Can you keep your manhood inside me? Pleeeeeeeeeease Sonikku?"

Sonic melts to the power of the sparkling jade eyes and pouting look, and he sighs. "Alright. I'll stay in until we reach the bathroom."

Amy giggles. "Okay Sonic."

The pink and blue hedgehogs slowly get out of bed and walk to the bathroom. Once they get there Sonic gently pulls his member out of Amy's flower.

Both hedgehogs moan softly, and Sonic kisses Amy. "Alright babe. Can you walk?"

Amy laughs. "I'm sore, not crippled."

Sonic makes a face at Amy and turns on the water. He really liked Amy's laugh. It made him smile, and he hits the button to turn on the shower once the water was hot enough. Sonic helps Amy in and then she drags him in with her.

Sonic holds Amy in his arms and purrs into her ears. "I love your laughs and giggles Amy. They're really cute, almost as cute as you."

Amy's cheeks turn a reddish color as she blushes and she buries her head in Sonic's chest. "Do you really think so?"

Sonic smiles. "I wouldn't lie to you Amy. They're adorable."

Amy's tail starts wagging furiously as she blushes even _more_ and she hides her face farther into Sonic's strong chest. "Evil."

Sonic kisses the top of Amy's head. "Your blushing is adorable too."

Amy nuzzles Sonic under his chin, making him start wagging his tail. The two hedgehogs wash each other, dry off, and exit the bathroom. Amy dresses in a red tank top with matching shorts and sandals.

Sonic puts on the clothes he wore on the previous day and shakes his head. "I need to get fresh clothes from my place."

Amy nods. "Can I come along?"

Sonic smiles. "You sure can."

Sonic and Amy walk out of the apartment and Amy locks the door. Sonic picks Amy up bridal style and kisses her. "Hang on tight."

Amy wraps her arms around Sonic's neck and he bolts off to his apartment.

_**-Sonic's apartment-**_

A blue and pink streak arrives at Sonic's apartment. Sonic puts Amy down and knocks on the door. Tails opens it after a few seconds, rubbing his eyes and with his fur a bit messy. "Sonic? Amy?"

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "Good morning little bro. It's 10:52 AM, 81 degrees."

Tails frowns. "Ha ha. Where were you last night?"

Sonic rubs the back of his head. "I wound up staying at Amy's house last night."

Amy blushes and now Cream walks to the door. "Oh good, Sonic. You're alive."

Sonic chuckles. "Yes. Thanks for watching the apartment Tails, and apparently Cream…"

The rabbit sniffs the air and looks at Amy. "Amy did you and Sonic do what I think you did?"

Amy blushes, confirming Cream's guess. Cream looks at Sonic. "You've been in town less than two days and you've already had sex with Amy?"

Amy frowns. "Watch what you say Cream. Sonic's my boyfriend now, and we're old enough to do that."

Tails sighs. "Come on Cream. Let's get back to my house. I've got something to finish over there anyway."

The fox and rabbit leave, making Sonic chuckle. "I never thought I'd see the day… There better not be any fluids on my bed though."

Amy giggles. "Don't worry about it. Tails has more respect for you than that."

The sakura and royal blue hedgehogs enter the blue two-story apartment. Sonic changes into a red shirt with blue shorts and blue speed shoes. Amy gives Sonic a sexy growl when he joins her on the couch, which he happily returns. Amy giggles and softly kisses Sonic, gently sweeping his lips with her soft tongue. Sonic returns the kiss and meets Amy's tongue with his own.

Soft moaning is heard as Sonic and Amy feel chills race down their spines and fireworks in their heads. The kiss ends after a few minutes from a lack of oxygen, and Sonic and Amy look lovingly into each other's eyes. They're panting a little, but that was the least of their concerns.

Sonic is the first to speak. "Wow Ames… That was an _awesome_ kiss."

Amy nods, giggling a little. "Uh huh."

Sonic turns on the TV and lays on his back. Amy crawls on top of him and takes handfuls of his quills. Sonic smiles and starts gently massaging Amy's back. The pink hedgehog moans softly and nuzzles Sonic under his chin.

Sonic nuzzles back and finally brings up the idea of a return trip to Alaska. "Hey Amy, what do you think about going on a survival trip to Alaska with me?"

Amy looks at her blue stud. "What do you mean Sonic?"

Sonic shrugs. "Well, what I'd like to do is take you on a survival trip with me to Alaska. Live off of the land for as long as we can, just us two."

Amy's heart was racing in her chest. She'd wanted time alone with Sonic for many years, and she thought this was another excellent opportunity.

Amy smiles and replies. "The only problem I have is the survival part. I don't know what to bring, what to eat, or any of that stuff."

Sonic chuckles. "That's why I wanted to take you with me. I know all that stuff so you'll be in safe hands."

Amy giggles. "Okay Sonikku. Well, when are we going to go?"

Sonic thinks for a second. "I'd say this summer, but I've only just gotten back."

Amy nods. "What about the fall? It'll give us plenty of time to prepare for the climate and various animals."

Sonic nods. "That's true. We'll need first aid equipment, defense weaponry, and several other things."

Amy nods again. "Well, would you like to do some shopping today? We could get an early start on getting supplies."

The cobalt hedgehog nods. "I think that's a good idea. We'll need a lot of stuff and we also need to figure out how long we want to stay."

The pink hedgehog nods. "I say we should stay for a month, or until we decide it's too dangerous to stay anymore. I don't want us to be out there longer than we have to."

Sonic scratches Amy behind her ears. "I think that's also a good idea. We'll have to be careful about the animals though. Some are mating while others are migrating. Still, we should be okay."

Amy smiles as Sonic scratches her, and she replies. "I have complete faith in you Sonikku."

Sonic and Amy spend the next few hours just laying on the couch nuzzling and kissing each other. Around 2 PM Sonic and Amy eat lunch and go downtown to the local outdoor sports store.

_**-20 minutes later-**_

Sonic and Amy enter the local outdoor sports store and head over to the camping section. For the next two hours Sonic and Amy pick up everything they need. Lanterns, first aid, emergency flares, a Bowie knife, GPS and tracking equipment, and everything in between. Sonic and Amy walk out of the store carrying one huge duffel bag each. After a few minutes Sonic winds up carrying both bags, and soon the two hedgehogs return to Sonic's apartment.

_**-5 PM-**_

Sonic and Amy enter the two-story building and put down their bags. Sonic flops on the couch and is soon joined by Amy.

She lays her head on his right shoulder and pants to him. "Whew. I wish you'd told me (panting) we'd need so many things (panting) to get us prepared for a month long trip."

Sonic nods. "That's true Amy. Still, it's better to have stuff and not need it than to not have stuff when we need it most."

Amy nods. "I understand. Well, let's get to checking over our stuff."

Sonic agrees, and the pink and blue hedgehogs empty their duffel bags. Sonic checks his things three times over. He had a lantern, sleeping bag, flint and striker, twine, the Bowie knife, a GPS locator, the supply of flares, and a mirror. Amy's duffel bag contained the first aid kit, her own GPS locator, a second mirror, more twine, a long-distance two-way radio, and one week's supply of food.

Sonic checks Amy's supplies three times over and gives his approval. "I'm glad you came with me now. Everything looks good. Now keep in mind that the GPS locators, the two-way radio, and the flares are for emergencies only."

Amy frowns. "What do you mean by 'emergencies'?"

Sonic's emerald green eyes stare deep into Amy's jade green eyes. "I mean when or if our lives depend on them."

Amy takes Sonic's hands and holds them tightly. "We run the risk of dying out there?"

Sonic nods. "That's why it's called survival Ames. We don't have to stay the entire month and you don't even have to come with me if you don't want to."

Amy frowns. "You really think I'm letting you go by yourself? What if you get in trouble Sonic? You might need me."

Sonic winks, making Amy smile. "Since you put it that way, I'm glad you're coming along."

Amy kisses Sonic. "Good. Now, is there anything else we need to do?"

Sonic shakes his head. "At the moment, no. We may want to store the food someplace that it'll stay fresh."

Amy nods, and the hedgehog couple stores the food in Sonic's outdoor freezer. Returning to the apartment Am sits on the couch and looks at Sonic. "Sonikku, I have a question."

Sonic sits beside Amy. "Yes Ames?"

Amy smiles at him. "Well, I was wondering about who's staying where tonight. Did you want to stay at my place again tonight?"

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "I have a better idea. How about you stay here tonight?"

Amy couldn't believe it. "You mean… You'll let me stay here? Oh Sonic I'm so glad you changed."

Sonic laughs. "It's your choice Amy. I can take you back…"

Sonic is cut off as Amy kisses him. When the kiss breaks Amy looks into Sonic's eyes. "I'm staying here tonight."

Sonic nods. "I got that once you kissed me."

Amy giggles. "I sure hope so."

Sonic nuzzles Amy, and she nuzzles him back. Their tails start wagging, and soon the hedgehog couple is engaged in another fierce tongue-wrestling match. Once the kiss breaks Sonic holds Amy in his arms and rubs her back. Amy purrs and nuzzles Sonic's chest. Sonic begins to purr, making Amy smile.

Around 9 PM Sonic and Amy turn everything off and go to Sonic's room. Sonic undresses to his boxers, and Amy frowns. "I don't have anything to wear Sonic."

Sonic sees Amy using the Puppy Face on him again, and he feels himself melt inside. He gets an idea and smiles at Amy. "Would you like to sleep naked again? If not I can let you use some of my clothes."

Amy thinks. She wanted to sleep naked with Sonic again, but she also wanted to wear Sonic's clothes since that was one way a woman showed she loved her partner.

Amy comes to her conclusion. "How about this: We both sleep in a pair of your boxers."

Sonic smiles. "I like it. Pick out a pair you like."

Amy gets a pair of blue boxers that match the boxers Sonic's wearing. She takes off her own clothes and then puts on Sonic's boxers.

Sonic climbs under the bed sheets while Amy models for him. "What do you think Sonikku?"

Sonic smiles and pulls his topless rose-pink girlfriend to him. "Beautiful, just like you."

Amy climbs under the sheets and snuggles up to her cerulean boyfriend. "Thank you my love."

Amy lays her head on Sonic's chest, and Sonic wraps her in his arms. "You're welcome sexy."

Amy nuzzles Sonic under his chin and takes handfuls of his quills. "Goodnight Sonic. I love you."

Sonic kisses the top of Amy's head. "Goodnight Amy. I love you too."

Sonic and Amy are soon in a deep sleep snuggled close together.


	5. The Adventure Begins

Hedgehogs Vs Wild: Chapter 5 – The Adventure Begins

October 3rd comes around and we find Sonic and Amy in Sonic's apartment. It's just after 11 AM and the hedgehog couple was busy packing for their Alaskan adventure. The two large duffel bags are soon ready to go.

Amy looks at Sonic. "Do we have anything left to pack Sonikku?"

Sonic thinks as he mentally goes over the checklist. "No, I think that's everything Ames."

Amy nods and picks up her bag. "Alright. Well, when does our flight leave?"

Sonic checks his phone. "We have one hour to get to the airport. Plenty of time."

Amy giggles. "Alright then. Let's get to the airport."

Sonic and Amy join hands and walk outside. Sonic locks the door and turns to Amy. "Do you need to lock your door?"

Amy shakes her head. "No, because I did that before I came over."

Sonic smiles. "Alright then. Off we go."

The pink and blue hedgehogs kiss and begin walking to the airport.

_**-Station Square Airport, 1 hour later-**_

Sonic and Amy reach the huge airport and walk to the counter. Their plane tickets are verified and the two hedgehogs board the plane. Amy's wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, and purple shoes. Her quills had been trimmed recently and hung about three inches past her shoulders. Sonic was wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes. His own quills hung three inches past his shoulders, and he puts the survival gear into the overhead compartment.

Amy picks the window seat and Sonic sits beside her. Amy entwines hands with Sonic and nuzzles him. "This is so exciting Sonikku!"

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "I'm just as excited as you are my love. Just remember that this trip won't be all fun and games."

Amy nods and closes her eyes. "I understand. Wake me up when we get there."

Sonic kisses the top of Amy's head. "You got it babe."

Amy smiles, licks Sonic's neck, and falls asleep. Sonic holds her close as the plane takes off for Alaska.

_**-8 hours later-**_

The huge jetliner lands at the airport in Fairbanks, Alaska, and Sonic slowly opens his eyes. It's just after 8 PM and the temperature is hovering around 20 degrees.

Sonic looks down at Amy and gently pets her quills. "Ames, wake up. We're here."

Amy growls and slowly opens her eyes. "Grr... I was sleeping so well too."

Sonic laughs and gets their bags from the overhead compartment. Amy shivers when they exit the plane and she looks at her cobalt boyfriend. "Sonic, can you get my coat please?"

Sonic gets the sakura hedgehog's jacket from her bag and puts it on her. Amy smiles. "Thank you my love."

Sonic kisses her. "You're welcome sexy."

Amy blushes and waits for Sonic to put on his jacket. After they exit the airport terminal Sonic and Amy meet up with a representative from the Alaskan Air Force. Sonic and Amy are put into the database and told that if they ever needed help to activate their GPS locators. Sonic thanks the representative and walks with Amy into the woods near the airport, using only the light from one of the lanterns.

Amy frowns. "Why don't we stay in a hotel or in the airport tonight Sonikku? It's very cold out here."

Sonic sighs. "This is a survival trip Ames. Besides, the nearest hotel is probably 800 miles away."

Amy nods, shivering a little. "Okay Sonic. We'll do things your way."

Sonic frowns and wraps Amy in his arms. "Don't start this trip on a bad note, please. I know this isn't what you want to do, but I can't run through Alaskan woods in the dark."

Amy presses against Sonic and smiles. "I know that. I guess I'm still a little grumpy from the flight."

Sonic nods. "That's alright babe. I'm still a little groggy myself. Anyway, I'm going to make a shelter for us to sleep in, alright?"

Amy nods. "Okay Sonic."

Sonic has a shelter made in about 30 minutes. The blue hero looks at his pink lover. "Well, it's not much, but it'll have to do."

Amy crawls into the shelter with Sonic behind her. Sonic lays on his back and Amy lays on top of him.

She purrs as Sonic wraps her in his arms. "You're really warm Sonikku."

Sonic grins. "My love for you keeps me warm."

Amy giggles. "Same here. Now, let's get some rest if we can."

Sonic nods. "Good idea. Tomorrow we officially begin our survival trip."

After their "I love you" to each other Sonic and Amy fall asleep.

_**-8 AM the next morning-**_

Sonic and Amy didn't get a very good night's sleep because of their proximity to the Fairbanks airport, and the morning comes way too soon for the hedgehog couple.

Amy growls to Sonic. "We are never sleeping near an airport again."

Sonic nods. "We should have arrived earlier than we did."

Sonic and Amy crawl out of the shelter and pick up their bags. Sonic takes Amy's hand and leads her deeper into the woods.

As the noisy airport fades away Sonic tells Amy about all of the different trees and plants they'd be able to eat during their month-long stay in the Alaskan forest. "There are three kinds of berries you can eat here in the Alaskan forest. Well, I only know what colors they are."

Amy nods. "What colors are they?"

Sonic thinks. "They're purple, blue, and black. Any other kind of berry is bad to eat."

Amy nods. "Okay. What about plants?"

Sonic picks up a thin-stemmed plant with what looks like a corndog on the end. "This plant is called a Cattail. The brown thing has fluffy stuff inside it. It can be used as insulation or as tinder to help start a fire."

Amy is shocked. "Wow Sonic. You certainly _did_ learn things at that survival camp, but what will we do for food?"

Sonic's emerald eyes look into Amy's jade green eyes. "We can eat the berries or we can try for some ptarmigan. Snowshoe Hares are also found out here."

Amy gives Sonic a confused look. "What's a ptarmigan?"

Sonic chuckles. "It's a member of the grouse family. It's a bird that's also known as the Snow Chicken."

Amy giggles. "Alright. Now, I've read your survival manual, and it said there were salmon up here."

Sonic nods. "Salmon up here can weigh up to 4 pounds, they always swim against the current during spawning runs, and there are two types. Coho Salmon and Pink Salmon. Grizzly bears and black bears usually get several of them during their spawning runs in the spring."

Amy frowns. "But this is the fall, Sonic. The salmon won't be here."

Sonic nods. "No, but other animals are busy migrating this time of year. Moose, caribou, and even Orca whales are migrating. The water is only about 36 degrees, so swimming isn't a good idea."

Amy smiles. "I didn't know you could swim Sonic."

Sonic winks. "Another thing I was taught in the survival camp."

As the rose-pink and royal blue hedgehogs walk through the thick Alaskan pine forest Sonic continually shouts "Yo bear!" at various intervals.

Amy gives him a strange look. "Why are you shouting my love?"

Sonic smiles. "We don't want to be attacked by a bear do we? Yelling lets any nearby bear know that something is near."

Amy nods and joins Sonic in yelling. After a long day of hiking Sonic and Amy reach a small stream.

Sonic nods his approval. "This should be fine here, Ames."

Amy drops her bag and flops on the ground. "Good... I was about to pass out."

Sonic helps Amy sit up. "You feeling okay?"

Amy nods. "Yes. I'm just worn out is all."

Sonic smiles, making Amy's heart flutter. "Good. We'll camp here tonight. This stream will give us fresh water and there may yet be a few fish in the water."

Amy nods. "Should I get a fire going?"

Sonic thinks. "Sure. Get some wood, preferably the bark from the Nootka Cypress tree since it burns for a long time, and use the Cattail fluff as tinder."

Amy nods and soon has a fire going. 15 minutes after the fire was started Sonic returns with three small fish. "Well, it's not much, but I managed to find a few small salmon a small way downstream."

Sonic spits the fish and puts them over the fire. Amy frowns. "Won't that burn the fish?"

Sonic chuckles. "Way ahead of you babe."

Sonic puts some bark on the fire and makes a stand for the fish to cook on. "The bark is from the Red Alder tree. We used it to smoke the salmon we caught in survival camp. Something about the oily smoke."

After 20 minutes the fish are ready to be eaten. Amy takes a fish and eats while Sonic makes another shelter. This one is a lot larger than the one at the airport, and Sonic layers more Cattail fluff under it. This takes about an hour, and Sonic finally gets to eat.

Amy gives the other two fish to her blue stud. "Here you go Sonikku."

Sonic kisses his pink lover. "Thanks Ames. I'm starved after making that shelter."

Amy giggles, and she reads Sonic's survival manual while he eats. It's about 6 PM by this point, and Sonic tosses the fish remains into the fire.

He looks at Amy. "We'll need to be on the lookout for bears tonight. That cooked salmon can attract bears from up to 10 miles away."

Amy licks Sonic's neck. "I have nothing to fear because I know you'll protect me."

Sonic licks Amy's neck and smiles. "Always and forever Amy Rose."

After a few hours of cuddling and sweet talking the 22 and 19 year old hedgehogs climb into the shelter. Sonic lays on the ground and allows Amy to lay on top of him again.

Amy nuzzles Sonic under the chin and sighs contently. "So far this trip has been pretty good. I'm with my sexy Sonikku and that's plenty enough for me."

Sonic smiles and nuzzles Amy back. "I agree Ames. I'm really happy you came along."

Sonic and Amy kiss, say their "I love you" to each other, and fall into a peaceful sleep.

_**-2 AM-**_

Amy's eyes shoot open to the sound of a low growl. Sonic was busy letting gravity to its job, so Amy got an LED flashlight and looked around the camp.

Her green eyes take in the sight of a huge grizzly bear, and Amy freaks. "SONIC!"

Sonic hears Amy's scream and bolts back to camp. He sees the bear and he's surprised too. "Where did that bear come from?"

Amy hides behind Sonic. "I don't know and I don't care! Just get rid of it!"

Sonic read in his survival manual that grizzly bears could stand 8 feet tall on their hind legs and weigh close to 1200 pounds. This one, a male, had been surprised by Amy's appearance, and it charged at the two hedgehogs. Sonic picked Amy up and put her behind a tree.

Keeping the bear's attention, Sonic pulls out the Bowie knife and yells at the bear. "Come on you waste of fur! Do your worst!"

Amy held her breath as the bear attacks Sonic. He dodges, gets a stick from the embers of the fire, and soon has a torch. The bear attacks again, but Sonic hits the paw with the torch. The bear roars and continues to attack Sonic, always getting burned by the torch. Sonic dodges the attacks, but he doesn't realize that the camp is being destroyed.

Amy watches from behind her tree. She prayed that Sonic wouldn't get killed. After a few minutes Sonic buries the blade up to the hilt in the bear's stomach. The huge grizzly bear roars and knocks Sonic across the campsite, a distance of 15 feet. Sonic shakes his head clear and narrowly avoids another swipe from the heavy paws of the bear. Yanking the knife free Sonic jumps and slices the bear across the throat. Another roar from the bear, and it falls to the ground. Sonic stabs the bear in the back of the head as soon as it falls, resulting in a kill.

Amy shakes her head as Sonic stands on the bear and yells at full volume. "I AM SONIC, DESTROYER OF GRIZZLY BEARS!"

Amy walks to Sonic and hugs him. "I'm glad you're okay Sonikku, but our camp has been destroyed. What are we going to do?"

Sonic cleans the knife off and sighs. "Sorry about the camp Ames. What we'll do is this: You get more sleep, and I'll keep watch for the rest of the night. We'll get moving in the morning."

Amy watches Sonic stoke the fire and shakes her head. "No way Sonic. I'm staying up with you."

Sonic frowns. "I disagree with that babe, but I won't argue with you about it."

The two hedgehogs cuddle together and keep watch for more bears.

_**-The next morning-**_

Amy wakes up around 9 AM. She's bundled in her heavy jacket and laying by the embers of the fire.

She slowly sits up and rubs her eyes. "Sonic?"

Sonic answers. "One second babe!"

He comes around the corner of the shrubbery and smiles. "Did you sleep okay?"

Amy nods. "Considering I don't remember falling asleep, yes."

Sonic walks over to Amy and kisses her. "I fell asleep myself, so don't feel bad."

Amy shrugs. "That's alright Sonic. Where did you come from just now?"

Sonic chuckles. "I was looking for a place to take a bath. I found one, but the water's really cold."

Amy nods. "Can you show it to me?"

Sonic smiles. "Of course, but first we need to see what remains of our supplies."

After inventory is taken Sonic and Amy are shocked by how much they've lost. Their one week supply of food is spoiled, one GPS locator is destroyed, and the same goes for one mirror. Sonic and Amy lost 90 percent of their supplies. Their duffel bags remained untouched somehow. The survival manual, the flint and striker, and Amy's GPS locator were the other remaining usable items, along with the Bowie knife and their supply of twine.

Amy looks at Sonic and sighs. "We've lost just about all we have Sonic. I hope we can survive without our stuff."

Sonic winks at Amy. "I'm a survival expert Ames. You're in good hands."

Sonic and Amy take a very short bath in the cold water and get dressed. They only have one outfit for each of them, and that outfit is what they wore out to their survival trip. Joining hands Sonic and Amy began hiking farther into the Alaskan interior. Amy wouldn't admit it so easily, but seeing Sonic's primal side really turned her on.

The two hedgehogs talked about what they could eat as they walked, and Sonic made a mental note to himself. 'Never again will another animal get that close to my mate.' Sonic was determined to keep both of them alive, and he would do anything he could to make sure his plans went unchanged.


	6. The Alaskan Interior

Hedgehogs Vs Wild: Chapter 6 – The Alaskan Interior

After a few days of hiking and fending off bears Sonic and Amy find themselves deep in Alaska's interior. Amy had been showing a few signs of weakness, but Sonic always had a natural remedy ready for her. Amy had seen plenty of Sonic's primal side, and each time she barely resisted jumping him.

It's October 7th now, about 1 PM. Amy finds Sonic picking thorns from his fur and frowns. "Let me help you Sonic."

Sonic had picked up these thorns from walking through a bunch of Devil's Club. Also known as Devil's Walking Stick, this plant was covered in yellowish thorns and was known to grow over 20 feet high in some places.

Amy gently picked the thorns from Sonic's fur, and he smiles. "Thanks Ames."

Amy giggles. "You're welcome Sonikku."

The two hedgehogs kiss and resume walking through the dense brush. After a few hours Sonic stops walking and looks to Amy. "We'll take a break here Ames. I know it's not perfect, but it'll give us some time to get some strength back before we resume walking."

Amy nods and sits down on the soft forest floor, putting her duffel bag beside her. "Good. My feet hurt."

Sonic sits beside her, puts down his bag, and pulls off his hiking boots. "Make sure you take your boots off for a bit. You really don't want getting trench foot out here."

Amy frowns but does as Sonic suggests. "What's trench foot?"

Sonic chuckles. "It's basically where your feet start dissolving from exposure to damp conditions."

Amy's face looks like she'd eaten sour cheese. "Ewww..."

Sonic nods. "Yeah, not a pleasant thought."

Amy slides beside her blue stud and lays her head on his right shoulder. "You know, as tough as this trip has been, it's been worth it."

Sonic wraps his strong arms around his pink lover and pets her soft pink quills. "I agree Amy. I have to admit that you're doing much better than I expected."

Amy giggles. "Just because I'm a female doesn't mean I can't survive with you Sonikku."

Sonic laughs. "I know that. You've made me worried a few times though."

Amy sighs. "I'm sorry about that my love. Still, I'm glad you're here."

Sonic smiles. "I'm your boyfriend Amy. I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you."

Amy blushes. "And that's partly why I love you so much."

After a few more minutes Sonic stands, brushes off his clothes, and puts on his hiking boots. Amy does the same, and then the two hedgehogs begin walking again.

_**-5 PM-**_

Just before sunset Sonic and Amy reach a fairly open area. It's not as open as their last campsite, but it'll work. Sonic puts his bag down and pulls out the twine, one of the few supplies that survived their first bear attack. Sonic reaches in Amy's bag and finds her supply of twine.

He gets to work building a hammock. "Amy can you get a fire going please? I'll need the light to finish this hammock."

Amy nods, takes out Sonic's flint and striker, and lights more of the Cattail fluff. Soon a fire is burning and Amy lays some Birch tree branches on it. Sonic gets some pine branches and uses some twine to make the frame and supports of the hammock. Looping the twine around two large rocks he picked up from the nearby river, Sonic tosses them over two tree branches and smiles as the hammock is lifted a foot off the ground.

Amy smiles and then frowns as her stomach growls. "Sonikku, is there anything to eat around here?"

Sonic shrugs. "Well, we have the berries, but while we were hiking I picked up some greens for us to eat."

Amy gives Sonic a confused look. "What is it?"

Sonic gives some to Amy. "It's called Spring Beauty, or Miner's Lettuce. Way back in the 1850's California gold rush miners ate it to get their Vitamin C and help prevent scurvy."

Amy smiles. "Wow, you're really knowledgeable."

Sonic blushes, pulls out his steel cup and fills it with water from the river. Returning to Amy Sonic gets out another plant, pink like Amy. "This plant is called Fireweed. When properly prepared after picking they're an excellent source of Vitamin C and Vitamin Pro-A. Both are necessary for proper bodily function."

Amy nods. "Can we share?"

Sonic laughs. "Of course. Since we have only a little Fireweed plant we can use the pine trees. Their needles are also loaded with Vitamin C."

Amy winks at Sonic and soon the hedgehog couple is sharing a cup of Fireweed Tea. Once the tea is gone Sonic walks over to the hammock and tests it.

He smiles over at Amy. "The hammock works just fine Ames."

Amy smiles back. "That's great, but where will I sleep?"

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "Take a guess."

Amy just stared at Sonic. She already thought he was sexy, but the orange firelight was making him look way beyond that. Just looking at Sonic made Amy's hormones go into overdrive, and she started drooling.

Sonic smiles. "See something you like?"

Amy could only nod. Sonic winks at her. "Come on, I don't bite."

Amy felt her body move all on its own. She had no control over it as she slowly walked over to the hammock.

Sonic helped her get in and smiled at her. "See? I told you."

Amy nodded. "You looked so sexy in the firelight Sonic... I felt like I'd seen God himself."

Sonic frowns. "Try not to compare me to the Almighty, okay babe? I'm fine with everything else, but that's going a little far."

Amy nods. "Okay Sonic."

Sonic thanks Amy and pets her quills. Amy purrs as the cerulean speedster pets her. "Mmm..."

Sonic smiles at his rose-pink girlfriend. 'She's so gorgeous. I wonder sometimes why I didn't ask her out sooner.'

Amy speaks after a few minutes. "Sonic, can you sing to me?"

Sonic chuckles. "I don't know Amy. I'm not all that great at singing."

Amy once again uses the Puppy Face, and the firelight only intensifies the power. Sonic makes a groaning sound and looks at Amy. "You and that Puppy Face."

Amy giggles. "I use it because it works."

Sonic nods. "A little too well. Alright then. This song is called "Time To Get Alone" by the Beach Boys."

Amy smiles. "Sounds romantic Sonikku."

Sonic rubs Amy's back and licks her nose. "I'll let you decide that."

Amy lays her head on Sonic's chest as he begins to sing.

"_I looked at you baby and what did I see? I saw love in your eyes, made me feel so warm inside. Now look at me baby and what do you see? You see love in my eyes, gleaming just for you and now we know it's time to get alone, to get alone, and just be together, we'll only be together. Come and do a couple days just a ways, away from the people, and safe from the people."_

Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest and chin as he goes to the second verse.

"_The pine-scented air smells so good in the snow, in our toboggan we'll go screaming down the mountainside. The touch of your cheeks when they're rosy and cold feel so cozy to hold, just to take you close and make your warm. _

_It's time to get alone, to get alone, and just be together, we'll only be together. Come and do a couple days just a ways, away from the people, and safe from the people."_

Amy smiles and licks Sonic's neck as he reaches the bridge. Sonic rubs her back and keeps singing.

"_Lying down on our backs looking at the sky... Looking down through the valley so deep and wide. Aren't you glad we finally got away? Glad we finally got away, aren't you glad we finally got away?_

_Now I look around baby and what do I see? I see love in your eyes, and I'm so glad that we finally had some time to get alone, to get alone, and just be together, we'll only be together. Come and do a couple days just a ways, away from the people, and safe from the people."_

Sonic sings the chorus one more time, and when he's done Amy lifts her head and rubs noses with him. "That was beautiful my love, and your singing is amazing, just like everything else about you."

Sonic blushes enough that Amy sees it in the firelight, and she smiles. "Aw, my Sonikku is blushing."

Sonic blushes even _more_ and shakes his head. "Dammit."

Amy giggles and lays her head back on Sonic's chest. "Your blush is so cute."

Sonic grins. "Everything about you is cute to me."

Amy wags her tail furiously as she blushes. "Evil."

Sonic tickles her. "Perhaps, but you don't seem to mind."

Amy wriggles as Sonic tickles her. "Sonic! Hahaha! This is _so_ unfair! Heehee! Alright! Enough!"

Sonic stops tickling his sakura girlfriend, and then she starts tickling her royal blue lover. "Payback time!"

Sonic squirms as Amy's delicate fingers tickle his ribcage. "AH! Amy! Haha! Talk about unfair! Hahahaha! Alright, I give!"

Sonic pants after Amy stops tickling him. She puts her head back on Sonic's chest and wraps her arms around his neck. "This is so comfortable Sonikku."

Sonic wraps his arms protectively around Amy and nuzzles her. "I like it just as much as you do Ames."

Amy smiles. "How long do we have until this trip is over?"

Sonic thinks for a minute. "We have... A little over three weeks left."

Amy nods. "It's going by fast, but that's still a long time."

Sonic nods. "It is, but we'll be back home in Station Square very soon."

Amy giggles. "Yeah. You, me, and our little family."

Sonic frowns. "What family?"

Amy's jade eyes look into Sonic's emerald eyes. "Well, I'd like to have a family when we get back."

Sonic chuckles. "Amy we've only been together for three months."

Amy nods. "I know, but I've wanted to have your children for years now. Besides, by the time the children come we'll have been together for a little over a year."

Sonic nods. "Yes, but you're also on birth control aren't you?"

Amy sighs. "I ran out the day we left, so no, I'm not anymore. It takes about a week for the pills to stop working."

Sonic nods. "I see. Be that as it may, I don't think we've been together long enough quite yet."

Amy nods, sniffling a little. Sonic frowns. "Don't cry Amy. I only said we haven't been together long enough yet. I didn't say I didn't want a family."

Amy sniffles. "You-You want a family?"

Sonic shrugs. "I might."

Amy smiles and kisses Sonic. "Thank you my darling Sonic. That makes me feel so much better."

Sonic kisses Amy back. "You're welcome my lovely Amy. Now, it's time for some sleep."

Amy nuzzles Sonic and lays her head on his chest. "Goodnight Sonic. I love you."

Sonic smiles. "Goodnight Amy. I love you too."

Sonic and Amy are dozing in about 20 minutes, carefully listening for any intruding wildlife.

_**-9 AM-**_

Sonic and Amy wake up at the same time on October 8th. It's 9 AM and there's a slight chill in the air. The hedgehog couple had kept themselves warm by sharing their body heat and sleeping fairly close to the fire.

Sonic kisses Amy. "Good morning my love."

Amy kisses Sonic back. "Good morning my hero. Sleep well?"

Sonic nods. "Always, especially because I was with you."

Amy blushes and nuzzles Sonic under his chin. "Aw Sonic..."

Sonic smiles and nuzzles back. "What about you?"

Amy smiles. "Of course I slept well Sonic, mainly because I was in your arms."

Sonic blushes and Amy licks his neck. "You're so cute when you blush."

Sonic licks Amy's neck. "You're cute no matter what."

Amy playfully hides her face as she blushes again. Sonic pets her quills. "Come on, we've got to get a move on."

Amy looks at him. "Why Sonic?"

He chuckles. "Well, I'd like to reach the northwest coast by next week."

Amy nods. "Alright, but what will we eat?"

Sonic thinks. "Well, we're up near some Western Hemlock trees."

Amy frowns. "Isn't hemlock poisonous?"

Sonic chuckles. "You're really quick about these things. Yes, the _plant_ is poisonous, but parts of the _tree_ can be eaten."

Amy nods. "What parts?"

Sonic and Amy get off the hammock and Sonic gets out the Bowie knife. "The bark can be eaten and the needles can be boiled to make a tea rich in Vitamin C."

Amy frowns. "I want meat, Sonic. Not bark, not needles. Meat."

Sonic frowns back. "Take what you can get Amy. Once we get out of the forest we can go hunting for either a Snowshoe Hare or maybe a larger animal, like reindeer."

Amy licks her lips. "Mmm, I can't wait."

The cerulean and sakura hedgehogs eat a small meal of tree bark and tea, then grab what little gear they have and begin hiking once again.

_**-3 PM-**_

We find our hedgehog survivalists finally leaving the huge Alaskan pine forest and entering a flooded plain.

Sonic takes Amy's hand and holds tight. "Hold onto me at all times Ames. Out here we could run into Arctic Foxes or even wolves."

Amy holds tightly to Sonic and kisses his right cheek. "Okay Sonic."

Sonic's emerald green eyes scan the area constantly. They burn brightly, and if someone were to look at Sonic they might think he's insane. Amy knew otherwise, and her own jade green eyes took on a shine identical to Sonic's eyes.

After a few more minutes of hiking through the ice cold, shallow water Sonic stops. "Listen Amy."

Amy perks up her ears. "I hear an animal."

Sonic nods. "I hear several hundred animals."

Sonic and Amy hike a little more, and Sonic's theory is confirmed. The pink and blue hedgehogs see a _huge_ herd of caribou numbering roughly 500,000 members.

Sonic and Amy speak at the same time. "Damn."

Sonic pulls out the knife and looks at Amy. "You wanted meat, and I'm going to get you some."

Amy kisses him. "Please be careful Sonikku."

Sonic kisses her back. "I will."

Sonic picks an old male caribou that weighs about 550 pounds. The advantage for Sonic (other than his speed) was that this male was old and wouldn't be much concern to the rest of the herd. The old male caribou never had a chance as Sonic slices its body all over with the huge knife. It takes a couple minutes, but the huge animal does finally succumb to its injuries.

Sonic runs back to Amy and picks up the duffel bags. After shouldering those he picks Amy up. "We're about to eat like kings Ames. That caribou will last us the rest of the trip."

Amy wraps her arms around Sonic's neck. "What are you waiting for?"

Sonic carries Amy to his kill as fast as he can. He puts her down and begins cutting the meat. Amy frowns. "We can't eat it here Sonic. There's no dry ground."

Sonic smiles. "We'll eat it later. Right now let's pack as much meat as we can."

The hedgehog couple fills their duffel bags to the top, and there was still plenty of meat left. Sonic and Amy decided to let the other animals scavenge what they could. Sonic picks Amy up and bolts off across the flooded area, kicking up the cold water behind him for several feet. Amy holds on for dear life, but it was difficult considering the weight of their duffel bags. Each one had about 100 pounds of caribou meat in it.

Sonic sped on once he left the flooded plain and soon came to a small clearing. Putting Amy down, Sonic puts down his bag and finds the knife again. "We'll make camp here tonight. I know it's still daylight, but it won't be that way for long."

Amy nods. "Okay Sonic. I'll get the fire started."

Amy gets more bark from the Birch tree but cuts herself in the process. "Ow!"

Sonic comes back. "What happened?"

Amy shows Sonic her cut index finger on her right hand. "I cut myself on the tree bark."

Sonic gets some of their water supply, starts the fire, and sets the water to boil in his steel cup. He looks at Amy. "I'll be right back. I have a little something to help the cut."

Sonic goes off into the woods again and returns in about 10 minutes. Amy sees him carrying more tree bark. "Again with the tree bark."

Sonic frowns. "Do you want me to help you or not?"

Amy lowers her head, nodding slowly. Sonic sighs and sits beside her. "Let me see the cut please."

Amy shows Sonic the cut and he studies it for a minute. "Alright. It's not bad, but you got yourself pretty well."

Amy sniffles. "Can you fix it?"

Sonic shrugs. "I can try, but you have to trust me."

Amy nods, and the cobalt hedgehog gets the boiling water. Chewing the tree bark Sonic turns to the pink hedgehog. "Okay Ames. This water will sterilize the cut. This bark is the inner bark from the Tamarack Larch tree. The Alaskan natives used it for cuts, infected wounds, and various other ailments."

Amy puts her left hand on Sonic's right leg and takes a breath. "Okay Sonic, I'm ready."

Sonic nods and pours the boiling water onto the cut. Amy winces and sinks her claws into Sonic's leg.

Sonic nods. "I know it hurts Amy, but it'll be over soon."

Amy nods, whimpering quietly as the hot water enters her cut. Sonic finishes with the water and puts the chewed up tree bark onto the cut. Amy winces as Sonic works, and he gently wraps the tree bark under some spare twine.

Amy looks at Sonic. "How do you know all this stuff Sonikku?"

Sonic winks. "It's part of what they teach you in survival camp."

Amy smiles when Sonic kisses her finger, and she nuzzles him. "You're such a softie. I like it though."

Sonic's deep voice makes Amy shiver. "Only you will get this side of me, too."

Amy giggles. "Good. Now, when will we reach the northwest coast?"

Sonic shrugs. "It depends on how much progress we make in the next few days."

Amy nods. "Thank you for helping me with my cut Sonic. Sorry I didn't trust you at first."

Sonic smiles and kisses his girlfriend. "You're welcome Amy, and your apology is accepted. Besides, your life is essentially in my hands. I want us both to go back to Station Square in one piece."

Amy snuggles up to her boyfriend and nods. "Me too. Right now I'm going to take a nap."

The blue and pink hedgehogs kiss and Amy falls asleep in Sonic's arms. Sonic pets her quills and thinks about the future. 'So far this trip has been alright. It could have been worse. We could have been killed by the grizzly bear. Ames has proven to be a much better partner than I ever thought she would be. I wonder what our future holds... I guess we'll just have to see.'

Sonic cuddles Amy closer to him and soon falls asleep himself. Around 6 PM Sonic and Amy wake up, eat some of the caribou meat, and then make a shelter. Sonic checks Amy's cut and smiles. "Looking good Ames. I think we got it treated in time."

Amy smiles. "Good, now let's get some sleep."

Sonic and Amy climb into the shelter, snuggle together, and fall asleep once again.

**NOTE: In case you're wondering about the half-million caribou herd members. That's not a made up number. Google it if you want.**


	7. Sonic and Amy's Mating Marathon

Hedgehogs Vs Wild: Chapter 7 – Sonic and Amy's Mating Marathon

October 14th comes around. Sonic and Amy are 12 days into their month-long survival trip, and they'd finally arrived at Alaska's northwest coast.

Amy squeezes Sonic's right hand. "Wow Sonikku. It's beautiful."

Sonic squeezes Amy's left hand. "Nowhere close to as beautiful as you are Amy."

Amy blushes, her tail wagging furiously. "Aw Sonic… Heehee…"

The hedgehog couple kisses and resumes walking. After another 20 minutes Sonic and Amy reach an open beach covered with walruses as far as the eye could see.

Sonic frowns. "Wonderful. We ran into mating walruses."

Amy looks at him. "What's the matter?"

Sonic looks at Amy. "One walrus weighs roughly 1500 pounds. You would be crushed if one decides it wants you as a mate."

Amy nods. "In that case could you do something about the one coming toward me?"

Sonic sees the walrus and smiles. "No problem at all."

Something inside Sonic snaps, and he faces the walrus head-on. "Back off, she's mine!"

Amy smiles. Sonic's primal side was out in full force. The walrus slashes at Sonic with its massive tusks, but Sonic just steps out of the way. Sonic jumps and kicks the walrus hard in his snout. The walrus backs up a little bit and then slashes again. This time Sonic kicks the walrus in the jaw. The walrus' head snaps back from the force of Sonic's kick. The force easily countered the slashing tusks. Sonic runs at the walrus and punches it in the snout. Another punch to the jaw sends the big male walrus waddling away. The blue blur gives the male walrus a few more kicks and punches to think about before returning to Amy.

The rose-pink hedgehog gives Sonic a sexy wink and purrs to him. "That was very sexy Sonikku. You defended your mate, and you have made me confident that I've chosen the right male."

Amy's primal side made itself known while Sonic was battling the walrus, and Sonic's burning emerald green eyes stare right into Amy's bright jade green eyes. "I defend everything I claim as mine, and I do whatever it takes to do so."

Amy nods. "As such, for one night only, we will be mates. You've earned it."

Sonic smiles. "Does that include the mating ritual?"

Amy giggles. "Of course. I wouldn't keep that from you."

Sonic takes the next few minutes to put his scent all over Amy's luscious body, and in the process has Amy's scent put on him. Amy purrs as Sonic marks his territory.

The sakura and cerulean hedgehogs look at each other with Sonic speaking first. "Meet me here at sunset. I'll have a fire going."

Amy nods. "Okay Sonic."

Sonic and Amy go their separate ways for now. They keep each other close enough to smell the other's scent, but that's all.

**WARNING: The rest of this chapter is a SonAmy lemon. If you are not under 16 (going by Fanfiction's definition of 'mature') DO NOT read the rest of this chapter. I prefer you to be 18 for this lemon. Go to chapter 8.**

_**-Sunset, 5 PM-**_

We see a blue figure walk onto the beach. It's Sonic, and he lights a fire on the beach. This is so his mate can find him. After a few minutes we see another figure walk onto the beach.

It's Amy, and Sonic sees her. "Over here Amy."

Amy smiles. "Hello Sonic."

Sonic and Amy walk to each other, shedding clothes with each step. Sonic takes off his shirt while Amy takes off her shirt and bra. Sonic smiles and removes his boots, jeans, and boxers. Amy takes off her boots, jeans, and underwear. The pink and blue hedgehogs meet in front of the fire. The now-deserted beach was covered in the fading sunlight, and soon darkness reigned over the area.

Sonic takes a moment to sniff Amy and smiles when he recognizes the scent. His deep voice purrs into Amy's ears. "Is my mate ready for the night of romance?"

Amy smiles and purrs back. "Just remember that we only have this one night as mates. Tomorrow we go back to boyfriend and girlfriend."

Sonic removes his gloves and puts his hands on Amy's ample rear, gently squeezing it and smiling when Amy gives a soft moan. "We better make the most of our time then. We've got about 16 hours of darkness."

Amy squeezes Sonic's rump in return, making him give a low growl. "Well, if we can, let's go all night. Besides, as your mate, I have to be submissive to you."

Sonic smiles. "I like the sound of both of those."

Sonic begins a soft nibbling on Amy's ear tips. Amy moans softly and Sonic squeezes her rump again. Amy giggles a little, and Sonic kisses his way to Amy's muzzle. Amy looks lovingly into his eyes and tangles her fingers in his long quills. Sonic does the same and softly kisses his pink lover. Amy moans and inserts her tongue into the cobalt hero's mouth. Sonic gives a low growl and picks Amy up. Amy gives a high-pitched squeal as she's lifted off the ground.

Sonic breaks the kiss and smiles. "Alright, let's get to the fun stuff. Are you ready?"

Amy smiles. "I'm submissive to you, remember?"

Sonic nods. "Yes, but feel free to take over if you want."

Amy nods. "Okay Sonikku."

Sonic lays Amy down on her back next to the fire and softly licks Amy's neck. Amy moans and tangles more of Sonic's quills between her fingers. Sonic smiles when Amy does this and he lightly nibbles his way to Amy's supple 36C breasts.

Amy pants to Sonic. "I know (panting) I'm supposed to be submissive (panting) but hurry up!"

Sonic puts a finger in Amy's mouth and is surprised to feel her start sucking on it immediately. He smiles. "Well, _someone_ is horny tonight."

Amy squeals as Sonic puts them in the 69 position. Sonic buries his face in Amy's flower, making her moan loudly. Sonic chuckles. "Suck on it."

Instantly Amy puts her mate's member in her mouth and starts bobbing her head up and down the 8 inch length. Sonic moans and furiously starts licking the inner parts of Amy's womanhood.

Amy tosses her head back. "UH! Yes Sonic! Oh yes baby! More!"

Amy deep throats Sonic's manhood and twirls her soft tongue around it. Sonic moans a little louder and starts to rub Amy's soft dark pink nipples. Amy makes a loud muffled moaning sound and strokes Sonic's appendage as she sucks on the tip.

Sonic pants to Amy. "Ames (panting) I'm about to cum!"

Amy looks back to him. "Me too Sonic! (panting) Make me cum!"

A few seconds later Sonic and Amy orgasm at the same time. Amy's flower pulses as she screams Sonic's pet name. "SONIKKU!"

Sonic covers Amy's face and breasts with his seed as he yells her name. "AMY!"

Amy looks at Sonic, takes hold of his manhood and cleans herself off with it. Sonic moans as Amy cleans him off once she's done cleaning her face.

Afterward she winks at Sonic. "Now for the _real_ fun part."

Sonic chuckles and kisses his sakura girlfriend. "Do you still want to go all night?"

Amy kisses her royal blue stud back. "I'd certainly like to try."

Sonic smiles. "I'll see what I can do."

Amy nods and gets in the doggy style position. When she puts her face on the ground it opens up her lower region a little, and she almost begs to Sonic. "Put it here my love. Hurry. I want my mate's huge penis to tear my pussy apart."

Sonic puts a hand near Amy's opening. "You're really hot down here Amy, really wet too."

Amy nods and moans as the tip of Sonic's huge organ rubs against her lower lips. Sonic smiles and shoves his member into Amy's waiting core. Amy gives a moan of satisfaction as Sonic begins to slide in and out of her at a fast pace.

Sonic smiles at Amy's loud sounds. "Enjoying yourself?"

Amy nods. "Yes my very sexy blue hedgehog mate! Please go faster!"

Sonic lightly drags his claws down Amy's back and sides as he speeds up. Amy gasps and moans as she feels Sonic's organ touch the edge of her womb. "Yes (panting) Sonic! Oh yes my love! Harder!"

Sonic goes to full speed and starts pinching Amy's nipples. The lightning-fast pounding from Sonic makes Amy drool as she tries to focus on the situation, and fails.

After a few seconds Amy turns her green eyes to her cerulean mate. "UH! UH! SONIC I'M CUMMING!"

Sonic bites Amy's neck and this sends Amy over the edge for the second time. Her opening pulses rapidly as she screams Sonic's name. "SOOONNIIIC!"

Sonic smiles when he sees a little of Amy's juices drip from her lower region. "I love feeling your pussy pulse honey."

Amy pants for a few seconds before replying. "Ohh Sonic. (panting) That was amazing. It's always amazing, and I WANT MORE!"

Sonic hits the ground as Amy turns around and pounces on him. Shoving Sonic's meaty member inside her Amy begins riding Sonic hard.

After a few seconds she smiles down to him. "It's so big Sonikku. I love having it inside me. Also, don't be afraid to claw me either. I won't mind."

Sonic nods. "I'll try not to, but alright."

Amy sinks her claws into Sonic's waist, relying only on her hops to thrust against the blue blur's large appendage. "Ohh yeah… Nice and thick… I love you so much Sonic."

Sonic starts to pinch and pull Amy's erect dark pink nipples as he begins thrusting up when Amy comes down. Amy gasps and speeds up. "Uh! Oh! Ah! Sonic! Sonic! Yes!"

Sonic begins to suckle on Amy's nipples at the same time as his thrusting matches Amy's thrusting. "Go faster Amy!"

Amy speeds up once more and makes her announcement. "SONIKKU! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"

Sonic nods. "ME TOO AMY! ME TOO!"

Amy keeps thrusting as she lays on top of him. "CUM (kiss) INSIDE ME (kiss) MY SEXY MATE!"

Sonic's claws slice Amy's back open as he climaxes. "AMY!"

Amy gasps as Sonic claws her and she screams as her third orgasm hits. "AAHHH SONIC!"

Amy pants heavily as she recovers from her orgasm and Sonic clawing her back open. Sonic sighs when he sees the blood and rubs Amy's neck. "Sorry about making you bleed Amy."

Amy smiles. "It was well worth it Sonic. I don't mind at all. Besides, I was more concerned with feeling your massive load filling my pussy and my womb."

Sonic smiles. "Glad I could do it. Now, what position would you like to use next?"

Amy kisses him. "I'm feeling in the mood for the Lotus position."

Sonic sits up and puts his hands on Amy's hips. "The Lotus position it shall be."

Amy sinks her claws into Sonic's back and begins riding him again. The pink hedgehog moans loudly as the blue hero's appendage grinds against her wet walls. "Uh! Oh my love! Your cock is so big! I love how big it is Sonikku!"

Sonic spanks Amy and frowns when she speeds up. "I didn't say to speed up Amy Rose."

Amy pouts. "May I speed up?"

Sonic grins. "Beg for it, slave."

Amy giggles. "Getting dominant are you?"

Sonic shrugs. "Well, you said you had to be submissive to me, so it makes sense. Now beg."

Amy slows her movements down to a crawl and looks into Sonic's eyes. "Please Master. Please let me go faster. I need it so bad."

Sonic smiles. "Much better. Yes, you may go faster."

Amy kisses him. "Thank you Master."

Amy speeds up again, making her breasts bounce with each thrust against Sonic's massive manhood. Sonic spanks Amy again and fondles her supple breasts, squeezing the large dark pink nipples between his fingers.

Amy tosses her head back and begins drooling again. "AH SONIC! OH YES! I NEED TO CUM! PLEASE LET ME CUM MASTER! I NEED TO CUM SO BAD!"

Sonic chuckles. "Feel free to cum, slave."

Amy pants her reply. "THANK YOU (panting) MASTER!"

Sonic rubs Amy's clitoris and her nipples at the same time, smiling as Amy's screams reach a very loud and very high pitch. Amy humps Sonic as fast as she can before having her fourth orgasm.

Her claws slice Sonic's back open as she screams her lover's name. "SONIC! OH SONIC! OH YES MY LOVE!"

Sonic winces as his mate cuts his back open and he feels the blood dripping down his back. Amy feels it too and sighs. "Sorry about cutting you open Sonic. I couldn't help it. That was a multiple orgasm."

Sonic nuzzles Amy. "I don't mind. I'm more concerned about pleasing you."

Amy nuzzles Sonic back. "Fine with me, but I feel you should do the work for a while."

Sonic smiles. "Alright Ames."

The cerulean speedster puts the sakura hedgehog in the Missionary position and slams his member home again. Amy's eyes widen as his thick shaft fills her again. "FUCK! Oh yes Sonic! Fuck me like a true animal!"

Sonic nods. "You got it babe."

The thrusting is hard and slow, but Sonic penetrates deep into Amy's dripping opening. Amy skips the moaning and goes right to the screaming. _"OH FUCK! YES SONIC! TEAR MY PUSSY APART! YES! UH! UH! YES BABY!"_

Sonic gets a little rougher with his mate as his member grows in size a little. He bites her shoulders with his sharp fangs.

Amy begins drooling once again and she yells to him. "UH! SONIKKU! DO THAT AGAIN MY LOVE!"

Sonic bites Amy's neck, and Amy bites Sonic's shoulders. He chuckles. "So, my mate wants it rough?"

Amy screams. "YES MY SEXY MATE! I LOVE IT ROUGH!"

Sonic speeds up his thrusts and adds twice the force of his thrusting into the mix. Amy drags her claws down Sonic's sides as her flower flexes with the pleasure she's receiving. Sonic squeezes Amy's erect nipples and then starts biting on them.

The rose-pink hedgehog screams at a loud volume. _"HARDER SONIC! FUCK ME HARDER!"_

Sonic goes full force into Amy as he drags his claws down Amy's luscious body. Amy tangles her fingers in Sonic's quills and screams. _"SONIC I'M CUMMING!"_

Sonic yells back. "AH! ME TOO (panting) MY LOVE!"

Amy nods. _"CUM INSIDE ME _(panting) _AGAIN SONIC! PLEASE!"_

Sonic and Amy climax at the same time again. Amy slices her stud's back open even _more_ as she clings tightly to him. _**"SSOOONNIIIC!"**_

Sonic's shaft pulses in perfect motion with Amy's flower as his seed fills her again. _"AMY!"_

Sonic feels some of his load drip out of Amy's core and he stares lovingly into Amy's sparkling green eyes. "I love you (panting) so much Amy."

Amy licks Sonic's neck. "I love you (panting) just as much, Sonic."

The next five minutes are spent kissing and purring. Amy looks into Sonic's eyes once again after this amount of time passes. "Sonic… Put it in my ass… Please Sonic. Fill me with your cum again."

Sonic nods. "Alright, but what position should we be in?"

Amy licks his neck again. "Reverse Cowgirl."

Sonic and Amy kiss and assume the position. Amy lowers herself onto Sonic's huge appendage, making sure it's inserted into her tight anus.

Amy begins to hump Sonic again, gasping as his large shaft penetrates deep into her firm backside. "Uh! Sonikku! Ohh it's so deep! I love how big your penis is!"

Sonic spanks Amy and holds her hips. "I love how tight your ass is. I love everything about you Amy Rose."

Amy smiles. "I love everything about you too Sonic! Oh yes! Yes!"

The mating hedgehogs speed up their actions. Amy starts rubbing her body but Sonic sits up. "Allow me."

Amy feels Sonic's left hand on her full and supple breasts and his right hand on her throbbing flower. Once again Amy starts drooling as Sonic plays with her sensitive areas.

Tossing her head back Amy screams when she feels three fingers enter her. "FUCK! YES BABY! JUST LIKE THAT MY LOVE! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!"

Sonic puts the thumb of his right hand on Amy's clitoris and his middle finger on Amy's G Spot. He begins rubbing Amy's clitoris, G Spot, and both nipples at the same time.

Instantly Amy orgasms from the pleasure. She shakes as she screams Sonic's pet name at an ear-splitting volume. _**"SSOOONNIKKUUU! OH SONIC! FUCK! UH! UH! Uhhh…"**_

Amy flops limply against Sonic with her head on his left shoulder. "That was incredible… (panting)… How on Earth did you _do_ that? Oh wow…"

Sonic licks Amy's neck and holds her as she recovers. "Tricks of the trade sweetheart. If I told you how I did that then it won't be special anymore."

Amy smiles. "Do you have any idea how strong that orgasm was?"

Sonic frowns. "I know it was a multiple, but I don't know how many you had."

Amy chuckles. "No one will believe this, but that was seven orgasms in a row."

Sonic is shocked. "Whoa. Is that even possible?"

Amy giggles. "On special occasions it is."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "So that brings your total to 12 orgasms compared to my 3 orgasms."

Amy nods. "Yes it does, and that seems a little unfair. I've been orgasming more than you have."

Sonic shrugs. "I can't help the fact that I can go for what seems like forever babe."

Amy turns around and winks. "I love that fact a lot, but you have to cum now."

Sonic nods. "How do you plan to do that?"

Amy starts riding Sonic again, pinching his nipples and biting his shoulders. "Just like this."

The cobalt hedgehog's emerald green eyes roll back in his head and he moans. "Oh that feels good."

Amy smiles and then moans when Sonic clamps Amy's swollen clitoris between two of his fingers. "Mmm you cheater. Only I'm supposed to be doing anything."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "Perhaps, but I'm not about to let that happen."

Amy gives him a sensual growl. "Fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you."

Amy bites down on Sonic's right shoulder and shakes her head back and forth like a dog would with a toy. Sonic smiles and does the same to his lover, making sure he doesn't cut her again. Amy moans and speeds up, smiling as Sonic speeds up along with her.

Amy feels three fingers enter her core again and she lets go of Sonic's shoulder. "Planning on (panting) making me have another huge orgasm?"

Sonic kisses her. "We'll see (panting) my love."

Amy speeds up again and starts screaming as Sonic's double-penetration makes her next orgasm approach quickly. "UH! UH! OH! SONIC! I'M GETTING CLOSE!"

Sonic nods. "MMPH! Me too Amy! Go faster!"

Amy goes as fast as she can, drooling and _loving_ the fact Sonic filled her so well. A few seconds pass and Sonic makes the announcement first. "Amy I'm about to cum!"

Amy nods. "ME TOO SONIC! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM AGAIN!"

Sonic bellows Amy's name as he unloads into her rear. _"AMY!"_

Amy smiles when she feels Sonic's thick seed fill her ample rear and then she has another multiple orgasm. Screaming Sonic's name Amy claws his back as she's hit with three orgasms in a row. _**"SONIC!"**_

Sonic smiles as he feels Amy's orgasms, and he holds the pink female hedgehog as she recovers. "Wow Amy. How are you even (panting) sitting up right now?"

Amy nuzzles the blue male hedgehog furiously. "I wonder (panting) the same thing (panting) about you my love."

Sonic nuzzles Amy back and starts purring. Amy purrs as well and stares into Sonic's eyes. "How long have we been mating Sonikku?"

Sonic looks up at the moon, which is well into the night sky. "Well, if we started at sunset, which is roughly 5 PM… One second."

Sonic pulls out of Amy and stokes the fire. "I'd say about four hours. The fire burned out, so I can only guess at how long it's really been."

Amy nods. "Well, let's keep mating."

Sonic is shocked. "Good Lord, Amy. I haven't satisfied you yet?"

Amy smiles and spreads her legs again. "Of course you have, but I want to keep going."

Sonic rejoins Amy and puts her on her back, being careful about her cuts. "Alright then. I'm assuming you want me to cum once more in each area?"

Amy moans as Sonic enters her flower. "Please and thank you."

Sonic begins a hard fast thrusting and Amy wraps her arms and legs around him. Amy wasn't focusing too well and was tingling all over from all the pleasure Sonic had given her. Sonic felt her womanhood pulse with his actions and it made his manhood grow a little in size.

Amy felt the increase in size and began moaning loudly. "Uh! Uh! Yes Sonic! I love you so much! Deeper my love!"

Sonic adds more force to his fast pace, making Amy gasp. "AHH SONIC! YES! FUCK ME HARDER! BEAT THAT PUSSY UP! GO FASTER!"

Sonic goes as hard and fast as he can. Amy's eyes roll back in her head as yet another orgasm approaches. "OH! OH SONIKKU! I'M ABOUT TO CUM AGAIN!"

Sonic smiles and pinches Amy's nipples. Amy holds Sonic as close as she can and screams Sonic's name into the clear Alaskan night sky. _"SONIC!"_

Sonic kisses Amy as she recovers. "That makes 17 orgasms for you."

Amy nods. "I'm so glad I'm yours Sonic. (panting) I can't imagine (panting) anyone else being (panting) my mate or my boyfriend."

The blur begins thrusting again without warning, and Amy smiles. "Yes my love. Fuck that pussy until you cum."

Sonic grunts with his efforts and replies. "I plan to my sexy mate."

Sonic immediately begins thrusting as hard and as fast as he can, and Amy knew he was getting close. She begins screaming once again as Sonic starts pulling and squeezing her large dark pink nipples. "FUCK YES! OHH YESSS! OH MY LOVE! (panting) I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!"

Sonic nods and pants his reply. "ME TOO AMY! (panting) HERE IT COMES!"

The two hedgehogs have another simultaneous orgasm. Amy's curvy body shakes as she has another orgasm. "SONIC!"

Sonic unloads one last time into Amy's womanhood and yells her name as thick jets of his seed enter her core. "AMY!"

Amy's eyes look into Sonic's eyes and she kisses him. "I felt you unload again Sonikku. (panting) I'll never get tired of it."

Sonic kisses Amy back and gently pulls out of her, smiling when he sees a small stream of his seed come with him. "I'll never get tired of putting it into you Ames."

Amy slowly sits up and pulls Sonic to her. Pressing her velvet lips against Sonic's lips Amy moans and sweeps his lips with her tongue, silently asking for an entrance. Sonic meets Amy's soft tongue with his own and rubs her back, being extra careful about the deep cuts he gave her.

After a few minutes the kiss breaks and Amy speaks. "One more round Sonic."

Sonic nods. "I'll do what I can Amy."

Amy opens her legs once more only to be put on her stomach. Sonic spanks Amy's thick backside and inserts his meaty member.

Amy moans and gasps when he begins thrusting. "AH! Oh yes Sonikku! Just like that! Deeper honey! Deeper!"

Sonic penetrates Amy's tight anus as deep as he can and speeds up. Amy's eyes widen as Sonic's 8 inch manhood grinds against her tight walls. "Oh Sonic! Keep it coming! Don't ever stop! Oohhh my love! Fuck that ass! Harder! Faster! Uh! Uh!"

Sonic spanks Amy hard and goes to full speed and power. The sakura hedgehog pants and screams as Sonic mercilessly pounds her. _"MY LOVE! I'M-I'M GOING TO C-CUM!"_

Sonic nods. "Let it out Amy!"

In her position Amy leaves deep claw marks in the sand as she orgasms. _"SOOONNIIIC! OH SONIKKU! OH YES! OHHH..."_

Sonic pulls out and lays beside Amy. "Still doing okay?"

Amy nods and curls up to her royal blue boyfriend. "Of course, but all this mating has really worn me out."

Sonic agrees and rubs Amy's left cheek with his right hand. "Me too, but I think it's well worth it."

Amy nods, and after a few minutes she speaks again. "Do you have enough energy for one more round?"

Sonic chuckles. "I ran out a long time ago. I think it's just our primal urges keeping us going now."

Amy giggles and agrees with him, laying on her back again. "Me too. Now, let's get this last round going."

Sonic nods and puts one of Amy's legs on each of his shoulders. Amy's rear is lifted into the air, and she begs to Sonic. "Put it in Sonic. Please hurry."

Sonic inserts himself and begins thrusting again, also rubbing her clitoris. Amy arches her back and begins rubbing her nipples. "Oh! Sonic! Faster my love!"

Sonic leans forward and kisses his mate. Amy's screams become muffled as she matches Sonic's moves. _"MMM! MMM! MMM! MMMM!"_

The kiss breaks and Amy pulls Sonic to her bouncing breasts. He puts them together and suckles on both nipples at once. The tingles race to Amy's head and she starts drooling once more. Sonic releases her left breast and uses his right hand to rub Amy's flower again. The free breast is put into Sonic's mouth and he uses his tongue to flick the nipple at various intervals. Amy begins writhing underneath him and it makes him smile.

Amy feels more tingles and screams to her cerulean lover. "SONIKKU! THAT FEELS SO GOOD! UH! UH! I'M-I'M CUMMING AGAIN!"

Sonic grunts a reply. "ME TOO AMY! ME TOO! AHH!"

Sonic's reserves spray into Amy's ample rear and he yells her name as loud as he can. _"AAAMMYYY!"_

Sonic feels Amy's claws slice down his arms as she has her last orgasm. _"SSOOONNIKKUUU!"_

Sonic gently pulls out of Amy and chuckles as he sees some of his seed come with him. The speedster lays down beside his girlfriend and smiles when she snuggles up to him. "My Sonikku... (panting) My one and only love."

Sonic wraps Amy in his strong arms and kisses the top of her head. "My one and only Amy Rose… (panting) I love you so much."

Amy inhales Sonic's odor and kisses him back. "I love you too Sonic. I always will."

Sonic inhales Amy's pheromones and cuddles her closer to him. "That was awesome Ames. I'm sorry we weren't able to go all night."

Amy giggles. "That's okay Sonic. This extended mating ritual works just fine."

Sonic kisses the top of her head. "Good. Now, if we can move tomorrow we need to start heading back to the Fairbanks airport."

Amy nods. "Alright Sonikku. Goodnight, and I love you."

Sonic smiles. "Goodnight Amy. I love you too."

Sonic and Amy are asleep in less than three minutes, thanks to exhaustion and the mix of pheromones in the air.


	8. Hospital Drama

**NOTE: Small amount of strong language in this chapter.**

Hedgehogs Vs Wild: Chapter 8 – Hospital Drama

Two weeks pass and it's now November 3rd. Sonic and Amy are still deep in the Alaskan interior, and it's really cold. Eight inches of snow has fallen and more is currently falling.

Amy looks at Sonic. "Are we almost done? I'm getting really cold."

Sonic checks Amy's forehead. "I disagree. Your forehead is really warm. Do you feel okay?"

Amy nods. "I think so, but I can't help feeling that I'll…"

Amy turns her head and vomits. Sonic winces and holds Amy's quills while she does so. After a few seconds she smiles at Sonic and wipes her mouth. "Thanks honey."

Sonic nods. "You're welcome, but your fever is still bothering me."

Sonic finds a Quaking Aspen tree and takes some of the bark to Amy. "Eat this. I know it's more tree bark, but this is from the Quaking Aspen tree. The Alaskan natives used it as a fever reducer."

Amy nods and eats the bark, frowning at the bland taste. Once she's done the pink hedgehog looks at the blue hedgehog. "How is our caribou meat?"

Sonic frowns. "I wouldn't eat it. It smells horrible and I think it's rotten now."

Amy sighs. "Back to the bark and berries I guess."

Sonic nods. "I know it's not what you wanted, but eating rotten meat could give you dysentery, or worse."

Amy frowns. "Dysentery?"

Sonic chuckles. "I'll leave that one to your imagination."

Amy nods. "Okay… Oh gross!"

Sonic sighs. "Yeah, didn't want to tell you, but that's what it is."

Sonic takes Amy's hand and smiles at her. "We're almost done with our trip. Today is the last day we have to spend out here. Granted we may have to spend an extra day or two, but we should be alright."

Amy nods. "Alright Sonikku."

The hedgehog couple kisses and continues walking through the dense Alaskan forest. Every few hours they stop to take a break and let Amy vomit.

Sonic was getting worried, so he gets the two-way radio from a side pocket of Amy's duffel bag and contacts the Alaskan Air Force, silently wondering how the radio survived the bear attack. "Alaskan Air Force this is Sonic the Hedgehog. Do you copy, over?"

The reply is fast. _"We copy Sonic. What's the news, over?"_

Sonic sighs. "Amy Rose is getting sick. She has a fever, severe vomiting, and I'm not sure why, over."

The reply comes back after a few seconds. _"Alright. Keep a close eye on her symptoms. If she gets worse we'll have to give her medical attention, over."_

Sonic nods. "I understand. Over and out."

Sonic sees Amy vomit again and shakes his head. "I think we'll make camp here Amy."

Amy finishes vomiting and nods. "Yeah. That's a good idea. We still have a few hours of daylight left though."

Sonic nods and helps Amy sit down. "Yes, but in your condition you shouldn't be doing anything but resting."

Amy curls up in Sonic's arms, taking handfuls of his quills and nuzzling him. "Alright Sonic. You're the survival expert."

Sonic rubs her back and sings to her. The song he chooses is "Sumahama" by the Beach Boys.

"_Sumahama, there's a lover's leap in old Japan where the lovers walk along the sand hand in hand at Sumahama… Sumahama, born a lovely oriental daughter never ever having met her father asks some questions of her mother._

_Tell me tell me mama, will you ever go again to Sumahama? Perhaps you'll find love there, somewhere between the Earth, the sky, and water there at Sumahama."_

Amy smiles as Sonic sings to her. She just loved hearing him sing, and as he continues Amy begins seeing visions of a possible future with Sonic.

"_Sumahama, in the autumn as the leaves are falling one can almost hear the lovers calling from the sea at Sumahama… Sumahama, years have passed and tears have long since dried but no amount of time could hope to hide a love so strong from Sumahama._

_Tell me tell me mama, will you go with me back to Sumahama? Perhaps you'll find him there, somewhere between the Earth, the sky, and water there at Sumahama."_

Sonic reaches the Japanese part. Amy didn't know what he was saying, and neither did Sonic, but he kept singing like he did. Amy smiles as she begins seeing her lover and herself as a possible married couple.

"_Sumahama, soku auku esoru tota chika, tenay taio de daorita, kero nino shioui hama."_

Amy nuzzles Sonic as he hums a little bit. She could _see_ them getting married. She just _knew_ it would happen. Amy resumes listening to Sonic sing once he reached the chorus of the Japanese section of the song.

"_Itsu itsu mama, Sumahama ni itsu mata iku no. Sugi ta io, sagashi ni u mi nuka naka Sumahama._

_Sumahama, there's a lover's leap in old Japan where the lovers walk along the sand hand in hand at Sumahama… Sumahama, paki niki no maga kiroyoni sabi shiko kana shekoino da Sumahama no mi tara."_

Amy falls asleep as Sonic sings the last verse to her, unable to resist his perfect singing. Around 8 PM Sonic gently lays Amy on the ground and makes a fire. He also makes a shelter to protect them from whatever snow might fall during the night. Sonic uses up the last of the Cattail fluff to protect himself and Amy from the cold snow-covered ground.

Amy wakes up and vomits again, then looks at her cerulean boyfriend. "Sonic?"

Sonic barely hears Amy's weak voice, but he does and walks over to her. "Everything okay?"

The rose-pink hedgehog presses against him. "No. I feel worse, and I'm throwing up a lot more than I was a few hours ago."

Sonic nods. "I'll let the Alaskan Air Force know. They may need to take you to a hospital for medical care."

Amy smiles as Sonic picks her up and nods. "I trust you Sonic."

Amy is soon asleep again, and Sonic gets the two-way radio after he puts her in the shelter. "Alaskan Air Force this is Sonic the Hedgehog. Do you copy, over?"

Once again the reply is quick. _"We read you loud and clear Sonic. How's Amy doing?"_

Sonic sighs. "She's getting worse. Her vomiting is getting more frequent, and I'm getting worried."

Sonic is told to stay put and activate his GPS locator. Since his was destroyed by the grizzly bear, Sonic finds Amy's GPS locator, activates it, and waits. The Alaskan Air Force was on their way, but he didn't know how long it would be before they showed up.

_**-3 AM-**_

Amy is once again vomiting, but now there's a new problem: She's vomiting blood. Sonic contacts the Alaskan Air Force again. "Where the hell are you? Amy is vomiting blood!"

A helicopter is heard, so Sonic gets the LED flashlight and points it straight up. A few seconds later a bright spotlight shines down on the royal blue and sakura hedgehogs.

Sonic gently picks Amy up and gets their equipment. "Hang on Ames. We're getting out of here."

Amy goes limp in Sonic's arms and he freaks. "Hurry! Amy's dying!"

A ladder is lowered, and soon Sonic and Amy are on their way to the hospital in Anchorage, Alaska.

_**-2 hours later-**_

Sonic is sitting beside Amy in room 347. Blood tests were being done to see what had made Amy so sick. She lay semiconscious in her bed and rarely responded to Sonic's touch. Tails and Cream had been told about Amy's failing health and were on their way to the hospital.

Sonic is petting Amy's quills, occasionally kissing her forehead underneath the three quills that stuck out from Amy's forehead. 'Come on Amy. Please wake up.'

Tails and Cream enter the room and see Sonic still stroking Amy's quills. Cream smiles. 'He's showing such strong protection. He's doing a lot better than I thought he would with her.'

Tails speaks softly. "How is she Sonic?"

Sonic answers without looking at the fox-rabbit couple. "She's still burning up and semiconscious. Other than that, I can't tell you anything."

Cream frowns. "The doctors haven't told you anything?"

Sonic shakes his head. "Not yet."

Tails nods. "Are you planning to stay here until she's allowed to leave?"

Sonic frowns. "What do you think? I can't leave her. I love her too much. Besides, if she doesn't get better… I'll never live it down."

Cream nods. "I think she'll be okay Sonic, but I admire your dedication."

Sonic leans forward and gently kisses Amy's forehead again. Amy's green eyes flutter and slowly open. "Sonikku?"

Sonic smiles. "Hey Ames. How do you feel?"

Amy softly kisses him. "I'm feeling much better now that I know you never left me."

Cream and Tails walk over and Amy smiles at them. "Hey guys. When did you get here?"

Tails smiles. "The Alaskan Air Force told us yesterday. The flight was fine, but when we arrived Cream and I were nearly frozen solid. It was really cold."

Amy giggles. "Yeah, Sonic and I had some of those nights ourselves."

Cream speaks now. "How long were you and Sonic supposed to be in the Alaskan wild?"

Amy smiles. "One month. Yesterday was the one month point."

Sonic looks at his orange little brother. "How long are you guys planning to be here?"

Tails looks at his rabbit girlfriend and back to his blue older brother. "We're not sure. Maybe until Amy gets better. We just don't know."

A female doctor comes in at this point. "Hello everyone. I'm Doctor Cooper, and I need to talk with Miss Rose alone please."

Sonic, Tails, and Cream leave the room, and Doctor Cooper begins a muffled conversation with the pink hedgehog. About 15 minutes later the doctor opens the door. "You may come back in now."

Sonic sees Amy with tears in her eyes and he looks at Doctor Cooper. "What's going on? This better not be a late Halloween joke."

The doctor looks at Amy. "Do you want to tell him, or should I?"

Amy sighs. "I'll do it."

Amy looks at her boyfriend and takes his hands. "The doctor says the rotting caribou meat was part of why I was throwing up so much."

Sonic frowns. "Only part of it?"

Amy nods. "They also found a large amount of a hormone known as hCG in my body."

Sonic nods. "Go on."

Amy's green eyes look into Sonic's emerald eyes. "I wanted to keep this a secret since I know your feelings on this subject, but you need to know."

Sonic nods and Amy takes a shaky breath. "I'm pregnant."

Tails and Cream's jaws drop to the floor, and Sonic has a different reaction. He staggers a few steps from the bed. "You-You're p-p-pregnant?"

Amy nods. "Yes Sonic. I'm-Sonic?"

Amy freaks when Sonic's eyes close and he crashes to the hospital room's floor. Amy is out of the bed in a flash and cradling his head. "Sonic? Sonic speak to me!"

She looks for Doctor Cooper, who has left the room to get some smelling salts. She returns and waves the bottle under Sonic's nose and muzzle.

It takes a few seconds, but Sonic slowly opens his eyes. Tails and Cream frown at him because he's gotten her pregnant so early in their relationship.

Sonic groans and shakes his head. Looking at his pink lover Sonic rubs her cheek. "Sorry about that Ames."

Amy kisses him. "I'm glad you're alright, but we need to talk about this."

Sonic nods and slowly gets up. Turning to Cream and Tails, Sonic sighs and rubs the back of his head. "I'm sure you're disappointed in me."

Tails nods, but Cream yells at him. "You're such an idiot! First you take her virginity and now you've gotten her pregnant? What is your PROBLEM?"

Amy steps between the rabbit and her blue stud. "Enough Cream."

The rabbit turns her ire on Amy now. "How can you defend him Amy? Your whole life he's denied you and rejected you until four months ago! He's not going to be there during your pregnancy!"

Amy starts shaking. It's not sadness, but anger. "You're wrong. He's always been there and he always will be!"

Cream screams at Amy. "BULLSHIT!"

Sonic and Tails are shocked, but Amy's reaction is unexpected. She rears back and backhands the rabbit across the face. "How DARE you use that kind of language! More importantly, how DARE you say that about someone who has defended your ass more times than you care to remember!"

Tails steps in front of Cream after checking her over. "Amy that was uncalled for."

Amy frowns. "She had it coming."

Tails growls, but now Sonic gets involved. "I _dare_ you to touch her and see if you don't set a new world record speed record for an object hitting the ground."

Tails turns back to Cream. "Are you okay?"

Cream nods. "Y-Yes. (sniffle) I-I think so."

Sonic sighs. "Go back home guys. We appreciate you coming, but this is unnecessary. I'll update you all later."

Tails shakes his head and leaves the room with Cream. She has a red mark on her right cheek from Amy slapping her, but otherwise she's fine.

Once they leave Amy sits back down on the bed. Sonic looks at her. "Why did you slap Cream? She looks up to you like a sister."

Amy nods. "I know, and I shouldn't have done it, but there's nothing I can do now."

Sonic sits beside her on the hospital bed. Looking at Doctor Cooper he sighs. "Sorry about all this. We'll call for you if we need you."

The doctor quickly leaves. She's seen enough drama for one night. Once she leaves Sonic turns to Amy again. "Alright, about the pregnancy."

Amy nods. "I was going to keep it a secret from you, and I guess I did for a while."

Sonic frowns and turns Amy's face to his. "Why would you keep this from me?"

Amy sniffles. "I know you were against having a family a little bit, and I wasn't sure if you would even stay around once you found out."

Sonic chuckles. "I would have found out eventually Ames. It would have taken a few months, but it would have happened anyway."

Amy nods. "Well, what do we do?"

Sonic lays Amy down. "We sleep. It's 7 AM now, and I'm bushed."

Amy nods and pulls Sonic into the bed. "Get in here you. I'm not sleeping alone."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "Yes Mistress."

Amy giggles and kisses Sonic. He kisses back and cuddles Amy to him. Soon the rose-pink and royal blue hedgehogs are in a deep sleep.

_**-3 PM-**_

That afternoon, we find Sonic and Amy still asleep in room 347. Doctor Cooper knocks on the door and enters. Finding the hedgehog couple still asleep, she chuckles softly to herself.

Sonic wakes up and sees her. "What are you doing here?"

Doctor Cooper smiles. "I was going to tell you that you're free to leave, but keep an eye on Miss Rose."

Sonic nods. "Of course."

Doctor Cooper leaves, and Sonic tenderly nuzzles Amy. "Ames, wake up."

Amy gives a sleepy reply. "What is it Sonic?"

Sonic smiles. "The doctor said we're allowed to leave whenever we're ready."

Amy smiles. "Great news, but we still have more discussing to do about my pregnancy."

Sonic nods. "We'll do that once we get back home."

Sonic and Amy leave the hospital half an hour later and go to the airport. Within the hour they're on a flight back to Station Square.

Amy is sleeping once again, but Sonic is doing some thinking. 'Aw man. How could I have gotten Amy pregnant so soon? This has got to be one of the worst things that has ever happened to someone. I can't leave Amy though. I care too much about her. If I leave her it would break her heart, or worse, she might get an abortion. I can't allow that to happen, but I'm not ready to be a father. Not yet anyway. Maybe 9 months will change all that.'

Sonic falls asleep, holding Amy close and dreaming about being a parent. He wasn't sure he'd be a good father, but somehow he felt alright about it happening.

**NOTE: Sorry the chapters are taking so long to be posted. I've been working strange hours, and writing has slowed down. No worries though, chapter 9 is well on its way and should be posted soon. **


	9. Making Amends

Hedgehogs Vs Wild: Chapter 9 – Making Amends

One week after Sonic and Amy arrived back home in Station Square, the two hedgehogs had engaged in deep conversations about the coming child. This morning, 10:18 AM on November 11th, Sonic and Amy are once again talking about Amy's pregnancy.

Amy looks at Sonic. "I know we've talked about this a lot, but what do you want to do about my pregnancy?"

Sonic rubs the back of his head. "Well, I'm not sure. I don't know how many children you're having, and I don't know how to be a father."

Amy rubs his right cheek with her left hand. "I know it seems hard Sonikku, but you already have everything you need to raise a family."

The 22 year old blue hero looks at his 19 year old pink girlfriend. "How do you know?"

Amy smiles at him. "It's because it showed while we were on our survival trip. You protected me from the all the bears we encountered, you protected me from that walrus, and I know you'll continue to do so with our family."

Sonic still seemed a little hesitant. "I don't know Ames. I guess we'll see what the next nine months brings."

Amy sighs. "If you don't want the child, then say so and I'll have an abortion."

Sonic was stunned. "Where did _that_ come from? Why on Earth would you have an abortion?"

Amy smiles. "I'm glad you reacted that way."

Sonic is confused. "You never planned on having an abortion?"

Amy shakes her head. "Of course not. I was just testing you. If anything I'd put the child up for adoption."

Even this statement pulls at Sonic's heart a little bit. He didn't admit it, but he didn't want Amy to put the child up for adoption. Sonic shook his head even though he didn't realize he had. Amy picks up on this action and interprets it as Sonic silently telling her he didn't want that to happen.

Amy rubs his back. "You want to keep the child?"

Sonic nods. "Yeah… Yeah, I do."

Amy hugs him. "I'm so happy to hear that Sonikku."

Sonic kisses Amy and then frowns when the phone rings. Giving a confused look to Amy Sonic answers it. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end of the call is Tails' voice. _"Hey Sonic. We need to have a talk."_

Sonic looks at Amy. "It's Tails."

Amy nods and Sonic replies. "What about?"

Tails sighs. _"It's about that night in the Anchorage hospital."_

Sonic nods. "I'll mention it to Amy. If she agrees then we'll come to your house."

Tails nods on his end of the call. _"Alright Sonic. I hope to see you soon."_

The call ends, and the cerulean speedster looks at the sakura hedgehog. "Tails has asked us to meet him at his house to discuss what happened in the Anchorage hospital room."

Amy sighs. "I had a feeling that was what he wanted."

Sonic nods. "I said I'd mention it to you and let you decide."

Amy nods and gets off the couch. "Let's get this over with Sonic. I still need to apologize to Cream for slapping her."

Sonic takes Amy's hand and walks with her to the porch of his apartment. Locking the door Sonic looks at Amy. "Walk, run, carry, or a combination of the last two?"

Amy giggles. "A slow walk sounds nice. One second though."

Amy leans over the railing and vomits. After a few seconds she looks at Sonic. "Okay, I'm ready."

Sonic chuckles, takes Amy's left hand, and slowly walks with her to Tails' house.

_**-1 hour later-**_

Amy and Sonic reach Tails' house an hour after they left Sonic's apartment. Sonic is wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes. Amy's dressed in a purple shirt, blue jeans, and purple shoes. Sonic knocks on the door and waits a few seconds.

Tails opens the door and nods. "Glad you two could make it."

Sonic and Amy walk into the house and see Cream on the couch. She glares at Sonic but keeps quiet. The hedgehog couple sits on the couch and Tails joins Cream.

Sonic nods. "Alright guys. Where do you want to start?"

Cream speaks up. "I want to start with you getting Amy pregnant."

Amy sighs. "Cream, don't hate Sonic because he got me pregnant."

Cream shakes her head. "You're like my sister Amy. I can't just let this slide."

Sonic nods. "I know you think I'll be a poor father or that I won't be there for Amy, but you're wrong. I may not be ready to be a father yet, but I'm not going to let Amy down."

Tails speaks up again. "Sonic, having children is a big responsibility."

Sonic frowns. "And saving the world a whole bunch isn't? Even once is a huge task. I know it's a lot of responsibility to handle, but if Amy believes I can do it, then that's all I need."

Amy nuzzles her blue stud, and he nuzzles her back. Cream frowns. "Keep in mind that I'm still against this happening."

Amy looks at Cream. "While we're on it, I'm sorry for slapping you Cream. It shouldn't have happened, but I wasn't about to let you get away with talking about Sonic like you did."

Cream nods. "I understand, and your apology is accepted."

Sonic looks at Tails. "I'm sorry I threatened to turn you into a crater Tails."

The orange twin-tailed fox nods. "Your apology is accepted Sonic."

He turns to Cream. "What about Amy's apology?"

The rabbit sighs. "I accept it, but I still have my doubts about Sonic."

Sonic nods. "Your doubts are noted Cream. Is there anything else?"

Nothing could be thought of, so Sonic and Amy leave Tails' house.

_**-Station Square Park, noon-**_

We find the blue and pink hedgehogs walking into Station Square's massive park. Amy looks at Sonic. "For some reason I don't feel as though our friendship has been repaired with Tails and Cream."

Sonic nods. "I feel we've made progress but only they can decide the fate of the friendship."

Sonic's cell phone rings and he frowns when he sees it's Tails calling. "Wonder what he wants this time."

Amy shrugs. "Only one way to find out."

Sonic chuckles. "Let him leave a message?"

Amy frowns. "Just answer it."

Sonic nods. "Hello?"

Tails speaks. _"I'm calling about our friendship Sonic. We forgot to mention it while you and Amy were here."_

Sonic smiles. "Interesting. Ames and I were just talking about that."

Tails nods on his end of the call. _"Cream's doing this with a grudge, but our friendship is safe."_

Sonic sighs. "That's good, but why the grudge?"

Tails chuckles. _"Mainly because you got Amy pregnant so soon in your relationship. Wait a second."_

Sonic hears some muffled talking and then Tails speaks again. _"Cream says that her grudge will go away if you prove you can be a good boyfriend and stay with Amy throughout her pregnancy."_

Sonic sighs again. "She has nothing to worry about, but alright."

The call ends and the blue blur looks at Amy. "The friendship is safe, but Cream still says I have to prove myself."

Amy frowns. "I've never known Cream to hold a grudge, but at least we'll still be friends."

Sonic and Amy soon reach a bench and Sonic sits down. Amy squeals when Sonic pulls her to him. The rose-pink hedgehog smiles as Sonic nuzzles her and licks her neck.

Sonic smiles when Amy begins purring and he gently entwines his hands in hers. "I love you Amy."

Amy leans against him. "I love you too Sonic."

Their hands settle on Amy's still-flat stomach. Sonic feels a few tears in his eyes as he imagines a child growing inside Amy. "I still can't believe you have a child growing inside you Ames."

Amy smiles. She'd wanted to have Sonic's children since the day they met 10 years ago. "Well, I'm certainly not complaining Sonikku. Besides, I've wanted this for a long time."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "I know you have. I'm still not sure if I'll be a good father, but I have the responsibility on my shoulders now."

Amy squeezes Sonic's hands. The two hedgehogs weren't wearing their gloves today and had decided to stop doing so the previous day.

Amy nuzzles Sonic's muzzle. "You'll be a great father Sonic. I can see it in you."

Sonic smiles. "Thanks babe. I know you'll be an excellent mother."

Amy blushes and kisses Sonic on his right cheek. "Thank you honey. I don't care what grudge Cream has toward you, I know in my heart that everything will be fine."

Sonic nods. "I'm glad we're keeping the child. Adoption just doesn't seem fair considering how long we'll have been waiting for the child, and abortion is out of the question."

Amy turns to Sonic. "I'm glad you decided that too, Sonic. Now, not to change the subject, but have you thought about us getting married?"

Sonic shakes his head. "Not at all Amy. What I think we should do is take things slowly. I know that seems a little silly considering we're already expecting a child, but that doesn't mean we need to rush marriage."

Amy nods. "Well, I would like to get married. The sooner the better in fact."

Sonic frowns. "We'll see. Don't get your hopes up for a marriage in the next few months though. I still think we should take our time."

Amy sighs and drops the subject for now. "Come on Sonic, let's go home."

Sonic frowns. "Which one?"

Amy thinks. "Let's go to your place Sonic."

The blue hedgehog nods, picks his pink lover up, and carries her to his apartment.

_**-Sonic's apartment-**_

Sonic enters his apartment behind Amy. He didn't like upsetting her at the park, but he didn't feel a rushed marriage was the best idea.

Amy goes to the kitchen to make lunch. "What would you like for lunch Sonic?"

Sonic decides to play a little with her head. "Tree bark and Fireweed Tea to drink."

Amy makes a face at him, giggling a little. "You dork."

Sonic laughs. "I couldn't help it. I think some grilled cheeses would be fine."

Amy winks, making Sonic's heart skip a beat. "Would you like some chilidogs with that?"

Sonic bolts into the kitchen. "I will smother you in kisses if you make some."

Amy laughs at Sonic's behavior. She just happened to like being kissed by him, so she agrees to make the chilidogs. Sonic does as he said he would and smothers Amy in light butterfly kisses.

Amy giggles and playfully swats him away. "Alright! Get back in the living room! I'll bring your lunch to you."

Sonic winks, making Amy blush a little. "Okay babe."

Amy has lunch ready in about 20 minutes. The hedgehogs sit on the couch and enjoy their lunch of grilled cheeses and chilidogs.

Sonic leans over and kisses Amy on the left cheek. "This is delicious honey."

Amy playfully wags her tail as Sonic's chilidog-layered mouth leaves its mark. "Sonic you put chilidog on my face."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "Well, so I have. Let me fix that then."

Amy squirms a little as Sonic's soft tongue teasingly licks the chilidog mess from her cheek. After lunch is finished Sonic lays on his back and turns on the TV. Amy crawls on top of him and takes a gentle hold on his shirt. Sonic has decided to leave the TV on a survival show.

He smiles at Amy. "Remind you of anything?"

Amy nods. "A little too well."

Her jade eyes look into Sonic's emerald eyes. "Would you like to go on another survival trip?"

Sonic thinks for a minute. "Maybe. It all depends on what happens with the child."

Amy nods and lays her head on his chest. "Okay Sonikku."

Amy is soon sleeping comfortably on top of Sonic. Sonic decides to think about the future. 'So far I think a happy future with Amy might be possible. With each passing day I seem to feel like having a family won't be so bad. Marriage is another subject though. If things work out then I might ask Amy to marry me. Maybe. I still haven't decided yet.'

Sonic falls asleep after wrapping Amy protectively in his arms.

_**-8 PM-**_

Sonic wakes up to find Amy staring at him. "Well hello to you too."

Amy giggles. "Hi there Sonikku. Did you enjoy lunch?"

Sonic nods. "I sure did. It put me to sleep. How about you?"

Amy nods. "Of course. I liked the after-lunch nap a lot more though."

Sonic and Amy get off the couch and stretch. Sonic turns off the TV and Amy locks the door. Once the lights are turned off the hedgehog couple goes upstairs to Sonic's room and undresses.

Climbing into bed, Sonic and Amy snuggle together and Amy speaks first. "I hope we get married soon."

Sonic wraps Amy in his strong arms again. "We might. It may not be as soon as you like, but we might."

Amy licks his neck. "I'm glad to hear that. Now let's get some rest."

Sonic licks Amy's neck in return. "Alright. Goodnight Ames. I love you."

Amy smiles. "Goodnight Sonikku. I love you too."

The blue and pink hedgehogs are asleep in 10 minutes cuddled close together and with smiles on their faces.


	10. Sonic Makes His Choice

Hedgehogs Vs Wild: Chapter 10 – Sonic Makes His Choice

Three months pass, and it's Valentine's Day. Sonic and Amy are at Tails' house with Cream, Knuckles, Shade, Shadow, and Rouge. Even though everyone there was over 18 they were playing children's games like "Spin The Bottle". It was currently Sonic's turn and he spins the bottle. Amy's sitting on the floor across from him, and the bottle stops spinning. It points between Amy and Rouge, so Tails is asked for a ruling.

After a few seconds he looks at Sonic. "By a quarter of an inch, it's Amy."

Tails looks at the four-month-pregnant pink hedgehog. "Knock yourself out."

Amy becomes a blur of a red shirt and blue jeans as she tackles Sonic and shoves her tongue into his mouth. Sonic smiles and matches Amy move for move in their tongue wresting match.

After the kiss breaks Amy looks into Sonic's eyes. "I love your kisses."

Sonic smiles. "Same here you sexy pink hedgehog."

Amy blushes and wags her tail furiously. "Evil."

Sonic chuckles and helps Amy get back into her spot. Tails looks at Rouge. "Your turn now Rouge."

The white bat spins the bottle. It lands on Sonic, and Tails chuckles. "This should be good."

Rouge sighs. "Do I _have_ to kiss him?"

The orange fox frowns. "Well, what does Amy think?"

Amy growls to Rouge. "Touch him and you turn into a pancake."

The group is shocked by Amy's ferocity, so Rouge comes up with another idea. "I can't touch him but I still have to do something?"

Tails nods. "Those are the rules."

Rouge stands in front of Sonic. "In that case…"

She gives the blue hero a naughty wink and flashes him. Sonic's nose drips blood as Rouge reveals her well-developed breasts to him. Amy's eyes flash with anger, and she almost summons her hammer.

Rouge sits down and looks at Amy. "Rules of the game."

Amy glares at Sonic who shrugs. "Don't know what to tell you babe. I could use a tissue though."

Knuckles gets him one and then spins the bottle. He smiles when it lands on Shade, and the female echidna wastes no time jumping him. They have a furious make out session, and then Shade gets off of Knuckles.

Tails smiles and announces that it's Shadow's turn. The black hedgehog rolls his eyes and spins the bottle. Once again it lands on Rouge.

She smiles. "Seems I'm getting all the action today."

Sonic chuckles. "You get all the action everywhere you go."

Rouge shrugs. "Perhaps, but that's one of the joys of being single."

The huntress sways her hips as she walks over to Shadow. "Alright Shadow."

Shadow looks into Rouge's aquamarine eyes. "What do you have in store for me Rouge?"

Rouge looks into Shadow's crimson eyes and straddles him, pushing him onto his back. "This."

Rouge kisses Shadow full force and gyrates her hips on Shadow's member. He liked it but didn't show any signs he did.

When the kiss breaks Shadow looks at Tails. "We'll be back soon. Chaos Control!"

Shadow and Rouge vanish in a flash of green light. Tails sighs. "Looks like it's my turn then."

He spins the bottle and blushes heavily when it points at Cream. Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "So, what do you have planned little bro?"

Cream's chocolate eyes stare deep into Tails' ocean blue eyes, making him blush _more._ Amy giggles. "You know staring contests don't count, right?"

Cream says nothing and slams her lips against Tails' lips, holding him in place. Tails is shocked, but holds Cream in place as well and returns the kiss.

There's a group "Awwww" and then Amy speaks when the kiss breaks. "My turn."

The sakura hedgehog spins the bottle and smiles when it lands on Sonic. "Oh Sonikku..."

The speedster chuckles. He knows that call _very_ well. "Where to Ames?"

Amy drags Sonic to the nearest room and locks the door. Knuckles looks at Shade. "I guess the game is over."

Shade nods. "Oh well. It gives us more time to spend with each other."

The two echidnas climb onto the couch and cuddle together. Tails and Cream take the recliner and watch TV with the echidna couple.

_**-Three hours later-**_

Shadow and Rouge reappear in Tails' living room. Rouge looks around and frowns. "Where are Sonic and Amy?"

The white bat's enhanced hearing picks up Amy screaming Sonic's name over the sound of the TV. "Oh."

Tails chuckles. "As you can see we've long since stopped playing the games."

A few minutes later Sonic exits the room he and Amy were in. Amy's sleeping in his arms and he sits on the far side of the couch.

The hedgehog couple is dressed, and Sonic smiles at Rouge and Shadow. His voice is a whisper because of the sleeping Amy. "Welcome back you two."

Shadow rolls his eyes and Rouge chuckles. "Hello yourself."

Sonic wraps a blanket around himself and Amy. "Sorry about the abrupt ending to the games."

Amy snuggles closer to Sonic and gently nuzzles him. Shade looks at Sonic. "Are there any plans for marriage?"

Sonic frowns. "I don't know. With a coming family I don't want to rush. Besides, we've only been together for seven months. Ames has already said she wants to get married as soon as possible."

Cream stays quiet and rolls her eyes. 'Why does she want to marry him? He's no good.'

Rouge nods. "What does your heart tell you?"

Sonic sighs. "My heart says I should ask her, but I don't know if I should. I got her pregnant three months into our relationship and it nearly cost us our friendship with Tails and Cream."

Needless to say the group was disappointed Sonic got Amy pregnant so soon, but they kept it to themselves.

Tails nods. "If you feel like you want to have Amy as your wife, then you should ask her."

Sonic nods and cuddles Amy closer to him. Amy smiles in her slumber and Sonic kisses the top of her head. Rouge and Shadow take the other chair and watch TV with everyone.

_**-5 PM-**_

After the four hour TV marathon is over everyone leaves the house except for Sonic and Amy. She's still sleeping, and Sonic is talking with Tails. "I feel like I should ask her to marry me, but I feel it's too soon in the relationship to ask her."

The orange fox nods. "How long are you willing to wait?"

The cerulean hedgehog sighs. "I don't know. There's still five months before Amy's due, and we still have to go shopping, get sonograms, and a lot of other things."

Cream rolls her eyes. "You're doing a good job making this up Sonic."

Sonic's eyes flash and he growls at Cream. Even Tails frowns at her. "You know, you really need to get over Sonic getting Amy pregnant. It's been four months since it happened, and if he was going to leave he'd have done so by now."

Cream growls to Tails. "The only way he'll be absolved of my grudge is when I see him holding his child in the hospital room."

The rabbit storms out of the house and Tails looks at Sonic. "Well, there you have it. Straight from the horse's mouth. I'm going to try and calm her down a little."

Sonic slowly gets up, making sure he didn't wake Amy. "Thanks. She needs to get over herself."

Tails nods. "I know. I'm getting tired of it myself."

Sonic quietly carries Amy back to her apartment as gently as he can.

_**-Amy's apartment, 6:03 PM-**_

The door opens and Amy walks in first. She'd woken up on the way home and had asked Sonic what happened after she fell asleep. Sonic told her everything that had happened but left out the discussion he had with Tails. Amy made a small dinner of macaroni and cheese, and Sonic thinks more about the impending decision.

Amy brings the dinner in and sees Sonic looking rather thoughtful, so she waves a hand in front of his face. "Sonic? Are you there?"

Sonic shakes his head. "What? Oh, sorry Amy. I guess I spaced out a little bit."

Amy giggles. "That's okay Sonikku. You seemed to be thinking about something."

Sonic nods and begins eating. "I was. I was thinking about our future together."

Amy nods. "Have you come to a decision yet?"

Sonic shakes his head. "Not yet. You'll know when I have."

Amy uses the Puppy Face on Sonic. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease Sonikku? Please tell me."

Sonic shakes his head. "If I did it would ruin the surprise."

Amy sighs. "Why won't you just tell me?"

Sonic looks at Amy. "I could, but even I'm not completely sure myself just yet. I'm getting close to a final decision, but I'm not quite 100 percent yet."

Amy nods and finishes her dinner. "Okay Sonic. I hope you don't wait long."

Sonic takes Amy's bowl and kisses her. "Thanks for dinner babe. It was delicious. To answer your question, I might make my decision in the next few days. We'll have to see."

Amy kisses Sonic back. "Okay honey, and you're welcome."

The pink and blue hedgehogs lay on the couch once Sonic gets back and watch a little more TV. Around 9:30 PM Sonic and Amy walk to Amy's room. Amy changes into red pajamas and Sonic undresses to his blue boxers.

Climbing under the red sheets Amy pulls Sonic to her and lays on top of him, taking handfuls of his quills. "Mmm I love sleeping on you Sonic."

Sonic scratches Amy behind her ears. "I'm glad you do, and I enjoy it myself."

Amy's jade green eyes look into Sonic's emerald green eyes. "Have you decided where you want to go if you go on another survival trip?"

Sonic shakes his head. "No, and I won't until after the child is here."

Amy nods and lays her head back on Sonic's chest. "Okay. Well, take me with you when you go."

Sonic nods. "Of course I will my love."

Amy and Sonic kiss, say "I love you" to each other, and Amy falls asleep. Sonic looks at her sleeping form. 'I'm confident in my decision, and hopefully I can stop losing sleep over it.'

Sonic closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Amy, falling asleep in just under ten minutes.


	11. A Change In Future Plans

Hedgehogs Vs Wild: Chapter 11 – A Change In Future Plans

One month later Sonic wakes up at 4 AM to the sound of Amy vomiting in his bathroom. He sighs and walks to the bathroom, gently knocking on the door. "Ames? Everything okay?"

Sonic hears the toilet flush and Amy opens the door, still wiping her mouth and sweating a little. "Hey Sonikku… I feel a little better now, but I still feel a little queasy."

Sonic wraps his arms around Amy and rubs her back. "I agree. We also need to schedule a sonogram soon. How does later today sound?"

Amy nods and climbs back into bed while Sonic schedules the sonogram. After a few minutes Sonic rejoins Amy and wraps her in his arms. Since Amy's five months pregnant both hedgehogs have to be a little extra careful with her expanded belly.

Sonic rubs noses with Amy. "Our appointment is scheduled for this afternoon at 2:30."

Amy nods. "Alright Sonic. Did you get the name of the doctor we'll be seeing?"

Sonic smiles. "Surprisingly it'll be Doctor Cooper. I guess she transferred from Alaska."

Amy giggles. "She probably got tired of the cold."

The hedgehog couple is soon sleeping again, wrapped in each other's arms.

_**-1 PM-**_

We find Sonic and Amy in the living room eating some sandwiches. Amy looks at Sonic. "Have you made your decision on getting married yet?"

Sonic nods. "I did that last month."

Amy purrs into his ears. "What was your decision?"

Sonic smiles and purrs back into Amy's ears. "It was… To tell you and show you when the time is right."

Amy gives Sonic her "I can't believe you" look. "Sonic!"

The blue hero laughs. "Amy we have more important things to do right now, like raise our family. I know you want to get married, but right now the family must come first."

Amy nods. "I guess you're right. I just want to be your wife is all."

Sonic kisses Amy and smiles at her. "Come on, I'll get you some ice cream and we'll take the long way to the Care Center."

Amy smiles. "I like that plan."

Sonic cleans up from lunch and helps Amy off the couch. The two hedgehogs walk to the porch and Sonic locks the door. Taking Amy's left hand Sonic helps her down the stairs and they begin a slow walk to the Care Center.

_**-Station Square Care Center-**_

Just after 2 PM Sonic and Amy enter the Care Center and sit on the couch. Amy lays down with her head in Sonic's lap. Her quills now reached five inches past her shoulders and Sonic loved tangling the soft pink quills between his fingers. His own quills had been trimmed recently and were measured at four inches past his shoulders. Amy always held onto them when they were sleeping together.

30 minutes pass and Doctor Cooper enters the lobby, calling for the blue and pink hedgehogs. "I need Sonic and Amy Rose to come with me please."

Sonic helps Amy sit up and get off the couch. Doctor Cooper escorts them to Exam Room 1 and smiles. "Okay guys. This machine is the sonogram machine, also known as the ultrasound machine. We'll be using it to take the first look at the growing child."

Sonic helps Amy onto the hospital bed and then helps Doctor Cooper get Amy ready for the sonogram. The doctor looks at Amy. "Okay Miss Rose, I need you to show me your belly please."

Amy does so after Sonic nods and Doctor Cooper gets a tube of special jelly. "This stuff will help us to see the child on the machine's screen."

After Doctor Cooper layers the jelly on Amy's belly she gives the attachment to Sonic. "Mr. Hedgehog I'd like you to pass this over Amy's stomach a few times please."

Sonic does so while the doctor looks at the machine. Amy takes Sonic's free hand and gently squeezes it. Sonic kisses Amy's hand and perks his ears when he hears the doctor speak. "Okay Sonic. Now just keep the attachment on Amy's belly so we can keep the children on the screen."

The royal blue and sakura hedgehogs look at each other, then look at Doctor Cooper and speak at the same time. "Children?"

Doctor Cooper chuckles. "How many children were you planning on having?"

Sonic shrugs. "Ames and I assumed it would only be one."

Doctor Cooper nods. "The sonogram shows three fetuses in Amy's womb. She's carrying triplets."

Amy sniffles. "Sonikku they look so beautiful."

Sonic nods and looks at the doctor. "Can you tell what gender the children will be?"

Doctor Cooper gets a pen and points at the middle fetus. "The child in the middle will be a boy. The other two will be girls."

Sonic kisses Amy and she holds him in place as she deepens the kiss. The doctor smiles. "All three children felt that kiss. I just watched them all do a little wiggle."

The kiss breaks and Amy looks at the doctor. "Are the children healthy?"

Doctor Cooper nods. "So far everything looks good. The umbilical cords are functioning fine and the placenta is right where it should be."

Doctor Cooper gives the two hedgehogs printouts of the sonogram for them to show their friends. Sonic and Amy leave the Care Center after thanking Doctor Cooper. Their next sonogram is scheduled for 10 AM on May 15th.

Sonic looks at Amy. "You know this changes everything right?"

Amy nods. "I do, and I'm really happy about our sonogram. Three healthy children… I wonder what everyone will say."

Sonic smiles. "Only one way to find out."

_**-Tails' house-**_

It's 4 PM and Tails' house is alive with talking. Everyone was there and wondering why they had been called to the fox's house. Sonic and Amy enter the house and face the group.

The talking stops and Amy speaks first. "Thank you all for coming. Sonic and I have just gotten back from our first sonogram appointment. He's passing out the printouts from that sonogram for you to look at."

Cream, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles all get confused looks on their faces. When Shade gets the sonogram printouts she studies them intently.

Her violet eyes light up after a few minutes and she jumps off of the couch. "AMY YOU'RE HAVING TRIPLETS!"

Amy joins Shade and Rouge in a little fan girl squealing and jumping. Next, Sonic feels himself get tightly hugged by Amy, Rouge, _and_ Shade.

Sonic gasps even though he was enjoying his situation. "Can't breathe! Need air!"

The hug breaks and Sonic pants for a few seconds before speaking again. "Thank you."

Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails shake Sonic's hand and rejoin their partners. Only Cream remained on the couch, and she says only one word. "Congratulations."

Everyone heard the contempt for Sonic in her voice and Amy shakes her head. "I don't even know why I've put up with this for so long. You've had five months to get over this whole thing and yet you still hate him. What's your problem?"

Cream growls. "You still defend him. He's been there so far, yes, but I still don't trust him."

Amy starts shaking with anger, not something you want with a pregnant female. "That's it! You're out of my life! I never want to see you again!"

Cream snaps and sends a hard right hook toward Amy's stomach, her truly vulnerable area. Amy catches Cream's hand and pushes her backward. Cream's head snaps back as Amy's own right hand lands an uppercut to the middle of Cream's jaw. The rabbit literally goes flying as she's lifted off of the ground and crashes into the far wall.

The entire house shakes when Cream hits the reinforced steel wall. Tails freaks and charges Amy, but Sonic sends him flying with a kick to the stomach. Rouge goes over to Tails and Cream. Shadow just shakes his head. Knuckles goes to hold Sonic back, but he's busy grabbing Amy and pinning her to the wall.

It's hard work because she's clawing at him trying to get after Tails. "Let me go! I'll break him in half!"

Sonic growls and stares right into Amy's eyes. "Calm down! Our children won't survive if you keep acting this way!"

Amy nods and slowly begins to calm down. Tails gets up and checks over Cream. "She's unconscious."

All eyes turn to Amy. The pink hedgehog shakes her head and just starts crying on Sonic's shoulder. "Let's j-just go home S-Sonic. Please. (sniffle) I just w-want to g-go home."

Sonic nods as he rubs her back. "Shh... You were defending our family, so try to calm down. For the children."

Amy nods and her sobbing slowly stops. Shade goes over to Amy and gently puts a hand on her belly. She's checking on the growing children. "Okay Amy. The children are fine, but that was a really close call. Try not to get angry for the rest of the pregnancy."

Amy nods. "Thank you Shade."

The female echidna walks over to Cream now and puts a hand on her forehead. "Give her a few hours and she'll be okay, but keep her away from Amy."

Tails growls, his eyes flashing with anger as he looks at Amy. "I have no problem with that."

Sonic and Amy get their sonogram printouts and leave. Cream is put on the couch and Tails puts a cool cloth on her head. 'Perhaps keeping the friendship going was a bad idea after all.'

Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Shade stay to help Tails make sure Cream recovers well.

_**-Amy's apartment-**_

Sonic opens the door and carries Amy inside. He carries her to her room and lays her down on the bed. "I think you need some rest after all that."

Amy nods. "I agree. Thank you for carrying me Sonic."

Sonic sits beside her and gently pets her quills, moving the three that stick out from her forehead on occasion. "You're welcome Amy. Shade said you put our children in grave danger by getting so mad at Cream."

Amy nods. "I know, but I couldn't let her attack me and not defend myself and our children."

Sonic nods and rubs noses with Amy. "To me you did the right thing. For now, get some rest. I'll stay here and take care of you, okay?"

Amy rubs noses with Sonic and smiles. "Okay Sonic. I love you."

Sonic kisses Amy. "I love you too Amy."

He closes the door to Amy's room and gets a snack from the kitchen. Laying on the couch Sonic replays the events of the day in his head. 'Well, _this_ has certainly been an interesting day. I found out I'm going to be a father to three children, and Amy knocked Cream out. She had it coming though. I can't help the consequences she's suffering for her actions. Maybe she'll get over herself now.'

Sonic eventually falls asleep dreaming about his coming children. He's woken up a few hours later by Amy calling his name.

Sonic goes to the room and pokes his head in. "Yes Ames?"

Amy blushes a little and then answers him. "Is it time for dinner yet?"

Sonic looks at his phone. "6:22 PM. I'd say that counts as dinnertime."

The cobalt speedster helps his pink girlfriend out of bed and into the kitchen. Amy asks for spaghetti and Sonic gladly makes some. After dinner Amy walks into her room and undresses. Sonic joins her after cleaning up from dinner and does the same. Climbing into bed Amy lays on her side, smiling as she feels Sonic's sturdy arms wrap around her from behind.

Amy takes Sonic's hands and snuggles up to him. "Thank you for being here Sonikku."

Sonic licks Amy's neck. "I wouldn't be anywhere else Ames."

The hedgehog couple is sleeping in only a few minutes dreaming about life as parents.


	12. It's About Time

Hedgehogs Vs Wild: Chapter 12 – It's About Time

April comes around, and Sonic and Amy are once again seen leaving Tails' house. It had been decided that being around each other while this feud was going on wasn't a good idea. Tails didn't like making the decision, but he was done watching Amy and Cream fight about Sonic.

Sonic sighs and looks at Amy. "As much as I don't like saying this, I think Tails is right."

Amy nods. "I don't like it either, but I'm done with her attitude toward you."

As they walked along Sonic stopped and bought a rose for Amy. The pink female hedgehog sniffs the rose and bats her eyelashes at her blue stud. "Thank you my love. It's beautiful."

Sonic smiles. "Just like you."

Amy blushes and kisses Sonic on his left cheek. Sonic kisses Amy back and puts an arm around her waist. Amy was six months pregnant now and didn't get around very well.

It takes nearly two hours for Sonic and Amy to reach Sonic's apartment, and when they arrive Sonic looks at Amy. "Ames, I'm thinking about moving."

Amy looks at him with tears in her eyes. "You're going to leave me here? What about our family?"

Sonic wipes Amy's tears away. "Let me explain. What I'd like to do is move and take you with me. We'll get our own house here in the city and we'll make sure it has enough room for all five of us."

Amy gasps in happiness. "You want to get a house? Like an actual house?"

Sonic nods. "If you want to."

Amy wraps Sonic in one of her Death Hugs. "Thank you Sonic! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Sonic gasps and pries himself out of Amy's grasp, chuckling a little. "You're welcome. We'll go house hunting on another day."

The hedgehog couple enters the apartment and Sonic looks at Amy. "You feeling okay? You look a little tired."

Amy nods. "I could use some rest if that's what you're asking."

Sonic helps Amy get into her bed and kisses her on the forehead. "Well, I hate to change plans, but while you're resting I'll go house hunting and shopping. I need to get a few things."

Amy nods. "Where will you be going?"

Sonic shrugs. "I'm not sure. The house hunting will take me all over the city. Anyway, I'll have my phone with me."

Amy smiles. "Okay. I'll call you if I need you."

Sonic and Amy kiss and then Sonic leaves his apartment, locking the door behind him. Amy smiles and closes her green eyes, thinking about the future house. 'I wonder what house Sonikku has in mind for us…'

_**-Downtown Station Square-**_

A blue streak arrives outside a _very_ nice Italian restaurant. It's Sonic and he asks for the manager. In a few minutes the manager arrives. "Can I help you?"

Sonic begins a whispered conversation about the middle of next week and friends of his coming over. The manager smiles and nods, giving his approval for Sonic to go through with his plan. Sonic thanks the manager and leaves the restaurant and goes on his house scouting run. Zipping through town he blasts past several houses like only he can, getting a quick glimpse of the houses he sees. Strangely, none catch his emerald green eyes.

Rocketing into the countryside Sonic finds a very promising house just past the city limits. It's a one-story house, but it has a lot of room. The owners are a very nice elderly couple looking to move farther away from the city. An agreement is worked out, and Sonic is informed that the house will be his in one week's time.

Sonic thanks the couple and makes one more stop downtown. Once he finishes he informs his friends about his plan. Tails isn't sure he'll show and the same goes for Cream. However, everyone else is planning to show up. Sonic thanks his friends and bolts back to his apartment.

_**-Sonic's apartment-**_

The royal blue hero arrives back at his apartment and quietly enters. Checking on his sakura girlfriend Sonic finds her still asleep. He gently kisses Amy on the forehead and makes a lunch of three chilidogs.

After he's done he looks at the clock in the living room. 'It's only noon? Wow. I wasn't gone very long at all. Then again, I _was_ running around town at over 700 miles per hour. Oh well, at least I got done what I needed to get done.'

Turning on the TV Sonic finds a show on babies and gets hooked on it. This particular episode was following a couple that was expecting triplets. Sonic shrugs. 'Well, I'm expecting triplets, so I might want to watch.'

As he watches Sonic learns very helpful information. Triplets would be difficult to raise, he already knew that. After the show is over Sonic changes the channel and then gets Amy's book on triplets. Sonic reads and tries to educate himself as best he can. After a few hours he hears Amy stirring so he puts the book down and checks on her.

The rose-pink hedgehog smiles when she sees her cobalt lover. "Hey Sonikku. Did you get your errands done?"

Sonic nods and lays beside her. "Hey Ames. Yes, I did get my errands done, and I also found a house that you might like."

Amy's jade green eyes light up. "Really? You really found us a house?"

Sonic nods. "If you'd like to check it out later we can. The current owners are looking to move farther away from the city, and they've told me one week is all the time they need to move out."

Amy nods. "That means we can move in on April 23rd, one week from today."

Sonic smiles. "That's right. It's got plenty of room for our family and a huge yard for them to play in."

Amy smiles. "That's great news my love. We'll check the house out later this week. Right now I want to rest with my Sonic."

The two hedgehogs snuggle together and are soon sleeping.

_**-April 25**__**th**__**, 8 PM-**_

Sonic and Amy are seen leaving the house that had once been owned by the elderly couple. Amy smiles at Sonic and nuzzles his chest. "I love this house Sonikku. It's everything I hoped it would be."

Sonic nods. "I'm glad you like it."

Sonic is wearing a blue suit with a matching tie and black shoes. Amy's wearing a loose-fitting black dress with matching sandals. Her reasoning was that wearing heels would only make her back hurt more than it already did.

Sonic locks the door and picks Amy up as gently as he can. They were meeting Rouge, Knuckles, Shade, Shadow, and Tails at the Italian restaurant downtown. Cream had decided not to come for obvious reasons. It takes about three minutes, but Sonic and Amy soon reach their destination.

After finding their friends the cerulean and rose-pink hedgehogs order their food and begin casually talking with them. Sonic found out that Cream still had her grudge toward him and preferred to stay as far away from him as she could. Amy shakes her head and smiles when her salad arrives.

By herself Amy eats the entire salad and all five breadsticks at the table. She gives out a muffled question. "Can I have more please?"

Sonic and the others take a breadstick when they can, but this makes Amy growl. "I have four people to feed! Leave some for me!"

Her only reply is frantic nodding, so Amy smiles and keeps eating. Once she's full Sonic and the gang eat in peace even though Amy occasionally nibbles on more food. An hour goes by, and Sonic nods to the manager. He nods and dims the lights.

Sonic stands up and speaks. "May I have everyone's attention please?"

Everyone in the restaurant, about 100 people, turn their eyes to the blue hero. Sonic helps Amy stand up and he speaks again. "Amy, from the first time we met, I've loved you. I couldn't admit it because I knew Eggman would use my feelings against me and target you to make me surrender. As time went by and he faded into the past, I realized how much you needed me. It wasn't easy for me to admit, but I needed you just as badly. I'm really happy with the way things have turned out. Granted your pregnancy was a lot earlier than either of us planned, but the last six months have showed me that you need me every step of the way. Not as your boyfriend, but as something more."

100 people smile when Sonic kneels on one knee and takes a ring out of his back pocket. The ring has a 1 karat pink amethyst on one side, a 1 karat blue sapphire on the other side, and a 3 karat heart shaped diamond in the middle. 5 karats of gems sat on an 18 karat gold ring.

Amy feels her breathing become rapid and shallow as Sonic asks what she'd been waiting ten years for. "Miss Amy Rose, will you marry me?"

Amy does that action that resembles fanning herself off with her hands. Tears well up in her eyes and her voice is a very excited squeal. "Yes! Yes Sonic! Yes I'll marry you!"

Sonic spins Amy around when she hugs him despite her baby bump and then gently puts the ring on her finger. Amy looks at Shade and Rouge which results in a really loud fan girl squeal. The applause rings out as the other customers congratulate the newly engaged couple. Amy hugs Sonic again and then gives him a _very_ passionate kiss, tongue and all. The manager restores the lights and everyone gets a good look at the ring.

Amy sniffles. "It's beautiful Sonic. How much did this ring cost?"

Sonic shakes his head. "That's not important honey. Right now you should enjoy the moment with our friends."

Amy licks Sonic's neck and puts a hand on her belly. "The children are very happy you proposed to me, and so am I."

Sonic laughs. "I know you are and I'm glad I made the children happy."

After a few more minutes the group pays for the meal, leaves a very nice tip for the staff, and goes their separate ways.

_**-With Tails-**_

The orange fox smiles and shakes his head as he enters his house. It's about 10 PM and Cream is waiting for him. She looks at him and sighs. "So how was it?"

Tails chuckles. "If you didn't think Sonic was serious before, you should have been there tonight."

Cream scoffs. "You're making it sound like he proposed to Amy."

Tails turns to her. "That's because he did."

Cream is shocked, but then her shock turns to sadness. She realizes that she'd been wrong about Sonic the whole time.

The rabbit shakes her head and looks at Tails. "If I was to apologize to Sonic, how would he take it?"

Tails sits beside her. "That's if he even listens to you. He tried to tell you several times that you had nothing to worry about, but you refused to listen to him. The only thing I can say is that you deserve whatever response he gives you."

Cream frowns. "You're no help at all."

Tails shrugs. "Well, what do you want me to say? You have it coming to you. There's no other way around it. I'm sorry."

Cream nods and Tails kisses her. "I'm off to bed. You're welcome to stay the night if you wish."

Tails goes to bed, leaving Cream alone to ponder what Sonic may do if she apologizes. It winds up being a sleepless night filled with sadness and tears for the 18 year old rabbit.

_**-With Sonic and Amy-**_

The newly engaged hedgehogs enter their house with Amy in Sonic's arms. The house was a white color and had four bedrooms with four bathrooms. Sonic and Amy's room was located in the middle of the hallway on the left. It held a California King sized bed covered in white satin sheets.

The bed was more than welcome to Amy's sore body as she undresses and lays down in it. "Oohhh this bed feels so nice."

Sonic locks the door and joins Amy in bed after he also undresses. Amy pulls her fiancé to her and wraps her arms around him in a territorial way. "Mine."

Sonic rubs Amy's back, making the pink hedgehog purr quietly. Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "You know, I was really nervous when I proposed."

Amy giggles. "You, Sonic the Hedgehog, world hero multiple times over, was nervous about proposing to your girlfriend?"

Sonic chuckles again. "There had to be close to 100 people in that restaurant Ames. I may be a world hero but that doesn't mean I don't get nervous."

Amy snuggles as close to Sonic as she can get and closes her shining jade green eyes. "I'm so happy you decided you wanted to marry me Sonikku."

Sonic smiles and kisses his fiancée. "Of course I wanted to. I just wanted to get a little more prepared to take the next step is all."

Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest. "It's about time. Now, let's get some sleep."

Sonic nods and closes his eyes. "Goodnight Amy. I love you very much."

Amy sighs contently. "Goodnight Sonic. I love you very much too."

Sonic and Amy fall asleep in 15 minutes and dream about finally getting married.


	13. Wedding Planning Begins

Hedgehogs Vs Wild: Chapter 13 – Wedding Planning Begins

May 15th comes, and it's 9:32 AM. Sonic wakes up first and sees the time. 'Wonderful. We're going to be late for the sonogram.'

Gently nuzzling Amy, Sonic's deep voice makes Amy's ears twitch. "Ames we need to get up. Our sonogram is less than half an hour away."

Amy's eyes snap open, but then she sighs. "They can wait, can't they? I want to sleep a little more."

Sonic chuckles. "You'd have to wait longer for the sonogram if you went back to sleep, and that would set all of our plans back."

Amy nods. "Alright, let's get up."

Sonic gets out of bed first and then helps Amy out of bed. The rose-pink hedgehog was well-into her 7th month of pregnancy and needed all the help she could get. After a quick shower Sonic dresses in a blue shirt, black shorts, and blue shoes. Amy decides to wear a red maternity shirt, a loose-fitting pink skirt, and pink sandals. Sonic and Amy walk to the porch of their house and Sonic locks the door.

The cobalt hero gently picks up his sakura fiancée and smiles. "Hold on tight."

Amy wraps her arms around Sonic's neck and he bolts off to the Care Center.

_**-Station Square Care Center, 10:08 AM-**_

Sonic and Amy enter the Care Center lobby almost 10 minutes late. Doctor Cooper enters the lobby as well. "Last call for Sonic and Amy Rose."

The two hedgehogs walk over and the doctor smiles. "There you are. Are you ready for the sonogram?"

Sonic and Amy nod, so Doctor Cooper leads them to Exam Room 5. Sonic sighs. "Sorry about being late. We didn't get up until after 9:30."

Doctor Cooper chuckles. "It's alright. This far in the pregnancy you need to allow a little more time for Miss Rose to get around."

Sonic helps Amy onto the bed and smiles as Amy groans. "Ooohh that feels so nice."

Doctor Cooper sees the ring on Amy's finger and smiles. "When did Sonic propose Amy?"

Amy looks at the ring and smiles. "Two weeks ago. He did it at a dinner date with our friends at the Italian restaurant downtown."

Sonic entwines his right hand with Amy's left hand and speaks up. "There were nearly 100 people there and boy was I nervous."

Doctor Cooper chuckles. "Congratulations you two. I'm hoping to get an invite to the wedding. Now, are you ready for the final sonogram?"

The blue and pink hedgehogs nod, so the doctor gets the special jelly and layers it on Amy's belly. Amy watches the screen on the machine as the attachment makes several passes on her expanded stomach. After a couple seconds the triplets begin to appear.

Sonic takes over holding the attachment as Doctor Cooper looks over the growing babies. "Alright. The male is looking perfectly fine. The umbilical cord is functioning well, and the same goes for both females. However, I see signs of stress."

Doctor Cooper looks at Sonic and Amy. "Has Amy gotten angry recently?"

Sonic nods and Amy answers. "We told our friends about me having triplets after the first sonogram. Cream the Rabbit attacked me after I kicked her out of my life."

Sonic continues the tale. "Cream doesn't think I'm any good and Amy kept defending me. The tension boiled over and Amy wound up knocking Cream out."

The doctor nods. "Alright. Looking at the sonogram machine it looks like the children came very very close to dying in the womb."

Amy sighs. "Yeah, we know. Since then I haven't gotten angry."

Doctor Cooper nods. "Very good. That's the last thing you need to do is get angry."

As they talked a lone figure was listening to their conversation. The chocolate eyes of Cream watched the hedgehogs carefully to make sure she wasn't seen. After a few seconds she leaves so she remains unseen.

Amy frowns and looks at her blue stud. "Sonic do you feel like we were just being watched?"

Sonic nods and looks at the door. "Yeah, and I think I know who it was, too."

Doctor Cooper turns off the machine and washes her hands. "Okay guys. In August, roughly around the 15th, you'll get to see me again for the childbirth."

Sonic thanks the doctor and helps his pink fiancée off the bed. After they leave the Care Center Sonic and Amy head downtown for the next part of their day.

_**-Downtown Station Square-**_

We find the hedgehog couple slowly walking and talking about their plans for the rest of the day. Sonic looks at his phone. "It's almost 11 AM. What do you want to do?"

Amy shrugs. "I know this will seem early, but I think we need to start planning our wedding."

Sonic nods. "While it does seem a little early to start, I think it's a good idea. We'll have plenty of time to plan the entire thing after the children arrive."

Amy smiles. "Well, we're approaching a church, so maybe we can ask the preacher to perform the wedding."

The two hedgehogs enter the huge brick building and walk into the sanctuary. Two pairs of green eyes look around the massive room. It was large enough to hold 300 people. 200 could sit on the main floor and 100 could fit in the balcony.

Amy presses against Sonic. "I think we've found the location for our wedding."

Another voice is heard. "That's good, but it seems you still have a lot of planning to do."

Sonic and Amy see a preacher standing behind them. He's wearing the typical preacher outfit and he smiles. "I'm Reverend Williams. Can I help you with anything?"

Amy nods. "You can tell us how long you've been standing there."

Reverend Williams chuckles. "About 20 seconds."

Sonic nods. "Alright. Well, since you're here and if Amy approves, would you like to perform our wedding?"

The reverend nods after Amy gives her approval. "I'll be happy to." He pulls out his scheduling book. "When will the wedding be?"

Sonic and Amy look at each other and Amy speaks. "Well… All we can say is that it'll be after our children are here."

Sonic nods. "It could be six months, or it could be a year. We'll just have to see."

Reverend Williams nods. "Okay then. Well, let me know when you'll be ready to have the wedding."

The sakura and royal blue hedgehogs nod, thank the reverend, and leave the church. Resuming their leisurely walk downtown Sonic and Amy talk about who to invite to the wedding. Five people were decided on right then and there: Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Shade, and Tails. Cream was undecided for the moment. A few seconds later Amy's phone rings.

The caller ID shows Shade's calling, so Amy answers. "Hello?"

Shade's voice comes back. _"Hey Amy. I'm calling about your coming wedding."_

Amy is confused. "How did you know me and Sonikku were planning the wedding?"

Shade giggles and hangs up. Her voice now comes from behind Amy. "It's because I'm right behind you."

Sonic and Amy turn around and see the pretty female echidna. Sonic chuckles. "How did you pull that off?"

Shade smiles. "I'm awesome that way. Anyway, have you guys had the second sonogram yet?"

Amy nods and puts a hand on her belly. "The triplets are doing well. Doctor Cooper said that my last angry spell nearly killed them, but since then everything has been alright."

Shade nods. "I'm glad to hear the children are healthy. I'm also glad I ran into you guys. I was going to volunteer to do the catering."

Sonic smiles. "Now I know how Knuckles always stays so fit."

Shade blushes. "That, and a few other activities."

Amy breaks the awkward silence. "I think that'll be fine Shade. I'll give you a list of the food we'll need when the wedding date gets closer."

The echidna nods. "When _is_ the wedding?"

Sonic shrugs. "Minimum six months after the children are born. That date could change, so we'll keep you updated. Look for an invite soon."

The hedgehogs thank Shade for her help and go on their way, still talking about the wedding.

_**-Sonic and Amy's house-**_

Sonic enters the house first and helps Amy inside. Amy sits on the couch and groans. "Oohhh… That feels so good."

Sonic chuckles. "Well, after lunch I'll give you a massage."

Amy smiles. "That sounds wonderful Sonikku."

Sonic makes some chilidogs for lunch. Amy takes the plate of three chilidogs and surprises Sonic by eating all of them.

She turns to Sonic. "Is that all?"

Sonic shakes his head. "How many are you going to eat?"

Amy growls. "Worry about that later. NOW GET ME MORE CHILIDOGS!"

The blue blur quickly has three more chilidogs made and Amy eats them too. Sonic rubs the back of his head. "How are they?"

Amy smiles at him. "Excellent. The children and I are satisfied now."

Sonic nods. "Are mood swings part of your pregnancy too?"

Amy giggles. "They are. Also, at this point in the pregnancy I'll also start getting kicked by the growing children."

Sonic watches Amy's eyes widen and her voice is a hoarse whisper. "Just like right now."

Sonic sits beside her after getting himself three chilidogs. "Should I expect to be kicked in the middle of the night?"

Amy smiles and lays her head on Sonic's shoulder. "Chances are that it will happen, but with the way you sleep you should be fine."

Sonic makes a face at Amy and tickles her a little bit. Once he's done Amy tickles _him_ for a while. Sonic squirms and then wraps Amy in his arms. "Ready for your massage?"

Amy smiles. "Once you're done I'm more than ready to get it."

Sonic is done eating in just a few minutes and he cleans up in less than a second. He helps Amy off the couch and walks with her into their room. Amy undresses and climbs into bed, laying on her left side.

Sonic climbs in beside Amy and purrs into her ears. "Are you ready?"

Amy nods. "I sure am. I'd like the full body massage please, and I mean all of my body. Just be careful around my belly."

Sonic nods. "Of course honey."

_**-Amy's POV-**_

I close my eyes and smile when I feel Sonic's hands gently massaging my head. It felt _really_ nice. His strong hands go from my temples to the base of my skull. I couldn't help but start purring as I felt the tension slowly leave my body. Sonic's hands now move to my neck and shoulders gently kneading my soft fur and skin. It felt _so_ good, and I didn't even realize I had started moaning.

Sonic's deep voice made me shiver. "Does it feel that good Ames?"

I smile and nod. "Of course it does Sonikku. If it doesn't I'll certainly let you know."

Sonic chuckles and massages just a little harder before moving to my back. I couldn't help the sounds I made now. "AH! Oh Sonic… That feels incredible!"

He smiles and licks my neck. "Yeah, I should have done this a lot sooner. Your back is really tight."

I giggle. "Are you that surprised? I'm carrying three children and it takes a toll on that area."

Sonic resumes rubbing my back and sides, making me purr and moan again.

_**-Sonic's POV-**_

After I finish with Amy's back I move to her toned rump and long legs. Amy moans and smiles. "Ohh that feels good…"

It's a little harder for me to get these areas since Amy's laying on her side, but I managed to knead all of the skin and fur in these areas. Amy purrs and moans, making me smile. I could feel the tension slowly getting worked out of her legs and rump.

Amy sighs contently. "How do you know how to do this so well my love?"

I give a deep chuckle. "I guess it's a natural gift reserved for my true love."

I can see Amy blush a reddish-pink color as she replies. "Just like everything I have for you. My body, my love, everything was kept for you, and only you were going to get what I had to offer."

I smile and move to Amy's feet. This makes her moan loudly since this part of her body bore the majority of the pressure of carrying three children other than her back.

I spend five minutes on each foot and I look at my fiancée. "How do you feel?"

Amy rolls onto her back and points to her breasts and belly. "I feel like I'm in heaven, but you still have these areas to massage. Be gentle with them."

I don't spend too much time on her breasts, but I spend enough time there that she gets really horny. "Curse me being in my 7th month of pregnancy."

I chuckle and move to her belly. "Don't worry babe. On our honeymoon we'll mate all you want to."

I realize that her breasts have grown in size a good bit and I ask her why it's happened. She tells me that she plans to nurse the triplets and her breasts have grown because her body is preparing to produce breast milk for them.

After finishing with this discussion I gently massage her expanded belly. As I gently trail my hands around it I tell the growing children a story. I told them about mine and Amy's survival trip. Amy smiles and watches me talk to the growing children. I could tell she enjoyed me doing this by the way her eyes sparkled.

After I finish my story I tuck Amy under the sheets. "Is there anything else?"

Amy smiles. "I want you to lay here with me for a while."

I climb under the sheets but Amy pushes me out of bed. "Take off your clothes and _then_ you can join me."

Chuckling I undress and rejoin Amy in bed. Amy wraps her arms around me and I do the same to her. She falls asleep after a few minutes with a content smile on her face.

I look at the clock on her bedside table. '12:45 PM. I think I'll do the same as Amy and take a nap.'

I close my eyes and dream about my coming family.

_**-5:30 PM, Normal POV-**_

Sonic's face twitches and he slowly opens his eyes. Looking down at Amy's stomach Sonic chuckles. 'I think the children just kicked me awake.'

Sonic nuzzles Amy's muzzle and gently kisses her. She sleeps through it all but smiles in her slumber. Sonic quietly gets out of bed and goes into the kitchen after he pulls on a blue robe. Getting what he needs for spaghetti Sonic fills the pot with water and sets it to boil. 10 minutes later the water is boiling. Sonic breaks the noodles in half and puts them into the boiling water.

As the noodles cook the smell wafts its way to where Amy is sleeping. The pink hedgehog's nose twitches and her eyes slowly open. Licking her lips Amy slowly gets out of bed, pulls on a pink robe, and goes to the kitchen. There she sees Sonic cooking dinner with his robe open.

Wrapping her arms around Sonic's waist Amy purrs to him. "My do you look sexy standing here with your robe open and cooking dinner."

Sonic finishes stirring the pasta and turns around. "Look at you standing here with your robe open and looking sexy like you always do."

Amy blushes and kisses him. "Well thank you my love."

Sonic finishes making dinner and gives a plate to Amy. "Here you go Ames."

Amy takes the plate and goes into the living room. "Thank you Sonikku. It looks delicious."

Sonic gets his own plate and joins Amy on the couch. They eat and watch a little TV at the same time. There's not much on this particular Monday evening, so the hedgehog couple turns to a game show and watches it for a while. After they eat Sonic leans against an arm of the couch and Amy leans against him. Sonic wraps his arms around Amy and gently bites her shoulders with his sharp fangs.

Amy moans softly and licks Sonic's neck. "I want to mate with you _so_ much right now Sonic."

The royal blue hero chuckles. "I know. I want to mate with you too, but it's too far into the pregnancy."

Amy nods. "Yes and it _sucks_. Just be ready for the next chance we get to mate. I'm totally going to jump you."

Sonic smiles and makes Amy shiver with his deep voice. "I'm looking forward to it."

Sonic and Amy cuddle on the couch for a few hours and then go to bed. It's just after 9 PM and Sonic locks the door while Amy turns off the TV. Helping Amy off the couch he carries her to bed. The hedgehog couple takes off their robes and climb under the white bed sheets.

Amy smiles and snuggles up to Sonic when he climbs in bed. "You're so good to me Sonikku. What did I do to wind up with you?"

Sonic chuckles. "You loved me and never gave up on me. That, and you were really persistent."

Amy blushes and nuzzles Sonic's chest. "I fell in love with Sonic the Hedgehog and no one else. I didn't mind that you were a world hero. I love _you_ and I always will."

Sonic kisses Amy. "I love you too honey. I always have, but I wasn't about to let Eggman hurt you."

Amy kisses Sonic back and closes her sparkling jade green eyes. "Thank you my love. Time for some rest now. Goodnight, and I love you very much."

Sonic cuddles Amy as close as he can. "Goodnight Amy. I love you very much too."

The two hedgehogs are asleep in only a few minutes with smiles on their faces.


	14. The Grudge Finally Goes Away

Hedgehogs Vs Wild: Chapter 14 – The Grudge Finally Goes Away

The next morning Amy wakes up and immediately gasps when the three growing children kick her womb. Sonic slowly opens his eyes and sees Amy with a pained expression on her face. "Are you okay honey?"

Amy takes a few breaths before nodding. "Yes. The children kicked me immediately after I woke up."

Sonic chuckles and rubs Amy's belly, feeling the children kicking a little. "You seem to be handling the kicking well though."

Amy's green eyes look into his emerald eyes. "After this we are never having children again."

Sonic rubs noses with Amy and smiles. "Fine with me honey. I'm more than fine with having three children."

The blue and pink hedgehogs kiss and Sonic climbs out of bed. Amy groans a little and slowly sits up. Sonic helps her out of bed and they take a nice long shower together. After drying off Amy dresses in a pink maternity shirt, red loose-fitting shorts, and red sandals. Sonic picks a gray shirt, black shorts, and black shoes.

Amy sits on the couch and Sonic goes into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast Ames?"

Amy thinks for a minute. "How about waffles?"

Sonic smiles. "Waffles it is."

Sonic makes a few waffles for Amy and himself and then takes the food into the living room. Amy smiles and kisses Sonic on the cheek. "Thank you Sonikku. It looks really good."

Sonic blushes a little. "You're welcome honey."

Amy smiles and begins eating. While they eat the hedgehog couple talks a little more about their coming wedding. Amy looks at Sonic. "We need to go look for what we'll be wearing at our wedding."

Sonic nods. "Yes we do, but don't rush it. We still have the children to think about."

Amy nods. "Who will we get to watch the children during the wedding and our honeymoon?"

Sonic thinks. "We can ask Shade, since I don't trust Rouge or Cream very much at the moment."

Amy sighs. "Sonic eventually you'll have to get over Cream's grudge toward you."

Sonic looks at her. "In time I will, but not right now."

The hedgehog couple finishes breakfast and walk to the porch. Sonic locks the door and joins hands with Amy. Together they begin a slow walk downtown.

It's a warm, sunny day, and Amy sighs contently. "I never thought this would ever happen my love. I'm engaged to you and we're expecting a family. Almost all of my dreams are a reality."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "Which of your dreams still need to become a reality?"

Amy giggles. "Getting married to you of course."

Sonic smiles. "Well, we're getting closer with each passing day, so try to contain your excitement."

Amy laughs. "No guarantees, but I'll do what I can honey."

As they walk the sakura and cerulean hedgehogs talk and whisper sweetly to each other.

_**-Downtown Station Square-**_

Sonic and Amy walk into the mall in the center of the city and explore around, looking for the wedding stores. They find them on the second floor of the huge building and begin looking through the available catalogues and magazines for what they'd like to have at their wedding.

Amy finds a white dress with some ruffles on the bottom and _very_ light pink tinges sewn into the white fabric. Amy gasps when she's kicked by the children and Sonic helps her sit down.

Amy pants for a few seconds before looking at Sonic. "Thank you."

Sonic smiles and rubs her back. "You're welcome. Have you decided what dress you want to get?"

Amy nods. "Yes. I'd like to get the one with the see-through ruffles at the bottom, but don't be surprised if that changes before the wedding day comes."

Sonic laughs. "Alright, I'll keep my guard up."

Next comes looking for Sonic's tuxedo. Sonic finds a midnight blue tuxedo and Amy gives her approval. "I think that will work just fine my love."

After another half hour of looking for outfits for the bridesmaids and groomsmen the cobalt and rose-pink hedgehogs leave the mall and start walking back to their house to work on the wedding invites.

On the way they run into Rouge just leaving a men's store. She sees the hedgehogs and smiles at them. "Hey guys. How are you five doing today?"

Amy giggles. "We're all just fine. The triplets are kicking now and they always pick the worst times to- OW!"

Sonic holds Amy as she pants for minute. "What Ames was trying to say was that the triplets always pick the worst times to kick her."

The white bat smiles. "I see. Well, how is planning the wedding going?"

Sonic looks at Amy. "Word gets around fast."

Rouge chuckles. "Shade called me after she ran into you guys yesterday."

Amy finally speaks again. "We haven't gotten the invites out yet because we don't know when the wedding will be. We're waiting until after the children are here, but we don't know exactly what day yet."

Rouge smiles. "I'm sure you'll get something figured out soon."

Sonic chuckles. "We're actually about to go work on the invites, so maybe Amy and I will have a date on there. We're aiming for between three to six months after the children are born."

Amy gets an idea but keeps it to herself for now. Rouge nods. "I'll look for my invite in the mail."

Sonic nods. "I'm sure it'll be there in a few days."

Amy smiles. "I'm sure Shadow will like whatever it is you got him."

Rouge blushes, something she didn't do very often. "We'll see. It took a very long time to wear him down, and I got him this new outfit as a little gift for him finally becoming my boyfriend."

Sonic smiles. "Congratulations for finally helping him get out of being so emo all the time."

Rouge laughs. "Thanks Sonic. I'll see you guys soon."

She flies off and Amy looks at Sonic. "I had an idea while you two were talking. How would you like to get married on Christmas?"

Sonic smiles. "I like that idea, but that's a little more of a family-oriented time. How about New Year's Eve?"

Amy thinks as they begin walking again. "I'm not sure Sonic. I think that's a little too much of a party day."

Sonic shrugs. "New Year's Day?"

Amy smiles. "Maybe. How about Christmas Eve?"

Sonic nods. "I like that idea too, but I think we should give this more thought before we actually go through with picking one of those days. Either way, it's still seven months away."

The sakura hedgehog nods. "Okay Sonikku."

The cerulean speedster chuckles and joins hands with his fiancée. Every 20 minutes they stop to let Amy recover from being kicked by the growing children. Two hours later Sonic and Amy arrive home.

_**-Sonic and Amy's house-**_

The hedgehog couple enters the house and Sonic helps Amy get into bed. Amy moans as the mattress relieves her joints of the pressure of carrying three children. "Ooohhhh that feels so gooood..."

Sonic climbs into bed behind Amy. "Would you like another massage?"

Amy smiles. "Please and thank you."

Sonic helps Amy get under the bed sheets and begins the massage. Amy moans and purrs as Sonic works the pressure and tension out of her body.

After 45 minutes Amy falls asleep and Sonic gently kisses her on those soft lips he loves so much. "Sleep well my lovely Amy."

Quietly getting out of bed Sonic goes to the living room to work on the wedding invites. He thinks hard as he writes. 'Hmmm… What to put down… Tails will be the Best Man… Shadow and Knuckles will be behind him… I'm not sure where the women will go… I'll leave that up to Amy. I'm against Cream being there since she was such a bitch to me. Maybe if she apologizes I _might_ invite her.'

_**-With Tails and Cream-**_

Cream has just finished tying her shoes when Tails enters the living room. "Hey. Where are you headed?"

Cream sighs. "I'm going to try and apologize to Sonic."

Tails nods and sits beside her. "Alright. Just remember that he may not listen to you or accept your apology."

Cream nods. "I know, but I have to try. I know he probably won't be happy to see me, but he might give me a chance."

Tails kisses Cream and smiles. "I hope it all goes to plan Cream."

The rabbit kisses her fox boyfriend back. "Thank you Miles."

Cream heads over to Sonic and Amy's house silently hoping he'll forgive her.

_**-Back at Sonic and Amy's house-**_

Cream arrives at the huge house 30 minutes later, around 2 PM. 'Wow that's a nice house.' She nervously knocks on the door and waits a few seconds.

Sonic opens the door and frowns. "What do you want? I'm really busy planning the wedding."

Cream sighs. "I know you probably aren't happy to see me so I'm going to make this quick. I want to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting toward you."

Sonic walks outside and shuts the door. "It's about time."

Cream frowns. "That's all you have to say to me?"

Sonic growls. "Don't even start. You're lucky I'm even listening to you. I'll let Amy know you've apologized, but until she gives her approval you're not invited."

Cream sighs again. "I understand Sonic. I hope you change your mind."

Sonic shrugs. "Like I said, if Amy approves then you'll be invited. Before I forget, your apology is not accepted. Now get off my property."

The rabbit sniffles and runs back to Tails' house. 'Why does he have to be so mean?'

Sonic sighs and goes back inside, laying on the couch. Amy joins him after a few minutes. "Who was that Sonikku?"

The blue blur sighs. "It was Cream. She was just here to apologize."

Amy nods. "Well, did you accept her apology?"

Sonic shakes his head and Amy sighs. "Well, I understand why you didn't, but maybe you should the next time she tries. I'm sure it wasn't easy for her to work up the nerve to come over here."

Sonic shrugs and rubs the rose-pink hedgehog's right leg. "We'll see. I told her that if you gave your approval then she'd be invited to the wedding."

Amy frowns at him. "Of course I want her to be there. I'm assuming that you'll want Tails to be the Best Man, and if that's the case then it's only fair to have Cream as the Maid Of Honor."

Sonic nods. "Alright. I'll make her an invite then."

After dinner, which is around 5 PM, Sonic and Amy once more go over the wedding plans. After 20 minutes Tails calls Sonic.

Sonic answers. "Hello."

Tails speaks. _"Sonic, you know you made Cream cry when she left your house, right?"_

Sonic sighs. "I had a feeling I did, but she was already gone by the time I wanted to apologize to her for making her cry."

Tails nods on his end of the call. _"She really wants to be at that wedding Sonic. Is she going or not?"_

Sonic nods. "Yeah, Ames and I are working on her invite right now. Let me talk to her please."

Cream's voice is heard. _"Hello (sniffle)."_

Sonic's heart sinks. He knew Amy heard Cream, and he got right to the point. "Cream, I'm… I'm sorry I made you cry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did, and I accept your apology."

Cream's mood lightens immediately. _"Really? That's good to hear Sonic. So I guess this means I'm going to be invited to the wedding?"_

Sonic nods. "Yes. Amy would like you to be the Maid Of Honor since I'd like Tails to be the Best Man."

Cream smiles. _"Of course I'll be the Maid Of Honor, and I know Tails will be the Best Man. Thank you so much Sonic."_

Sonic chuckles. "You're welcome Cream. Look for your invite soon."

The call ends and Sonic looks at Amy. "Well, things are finally back to normal between me and Cream."

The seven-month-pregnant female hedgehog licks her male counterpart's neck. "I'm glad you made things right with her Sonic. I'm very proud of you."

After another four hours of planning the wedding Sonic and Amy climb into bed. It's just after 9 PM and Sonic and Amy snuggle close together.

Amy smiles and nuzzles Sonic's arms as they wrap around her. Sonic licks Amy's neck and gently speaks into her ears. "Just think. In only a few months you'll be Mrs. Amy Rose Hedgehog."

Amy shivers with happiness. "I can't wait honey. I'm really excited about becoming your wife."

Sonic nods. "I'm happy about becoming your husband too, honey."

Sonic and Amy are asleep in about 15 minutes snuggled close together and dreaming of their future life together.


	15. A Triple Dose Of Joy

Hedgehogs Vs Wild: Chapter 15 – A Triple Dose Of Joy

August 12th arrives and Sonic and Amy's house is alive with activity. Amy was her baby shower, and Doctor Cooper had advised her that she'd be in the hospital for delivery any day now. At the moment Sonic was rubbing Amy's sore ankles as she lay on the couch. Tails and Cream had recently gotten engaged, Knuckles and Shade were expecting a child, and Rouge had somehow convinced Shadow to move in with her.

As the baby shower continued Sonic and Amy got several gifts from everyone. Tails and Cream had given the hedgehog couple a custom-made stroller with wheels that could stand up to the high-speed runs they knew Sonic would take the kids on. Rouge had gotten Amy a paddle for when she'd have to punish her children later on.

Amy giggles at this. "I'll leave that to Sonic."

Shadow just watches all this since he was still getting used to having emotions. Knuckles and Shade had gotten outfits for the children. There were seven blue outfits and 14 pink outfits. The blue clothes were for the male and the pink clothes were for the females. Amy thanks everyone for the gifts and lays her head on one of the pillows while Sonic keeps rubbing her feet and ankles.

After a few minutes she adjusts her position and lays her head in Sonic's lap. "Sonikku, would you scratch me behind my ears?"

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "Of course honey."

There's a group "Awww" as Sonic gently scratches Amy behind her ears. As the day went on the group of friends wound up simply watching TV. All of the gifts had been given out, but no one was really ready to go home yet. Around 8 PM only three people were awake... the growing children.

The triplets decided to kick Amy's belly simultaneously, resulting in Amy gasping loudly. _"AH!"_

Sonic is instantly awake, helping Amy sit up. "Are you alright my love?"

Amy pants for a minute before answering. "I think so honey. The children decided to ninja-kick me at the same time."

The blue blur chuckles and gently rubs his sakura fiancée's expanded belly. "Easy guys. Try not to hurt your mother too badly."

Amy smiles at Sonic's behavior. 'You know, I wasn't sure how Sonic would take to being a father, but over the last several months he's definitely proven that he'll be a good father.'

As they talked, the rest of the group had woken up and congratulated the two hedgehogs once more before leaving.

Once they were alone Amy looked at Sonic. "I'm not sure about you, but I think it's time for bed."

Sonic locks the door and helps Amy off of the couch. Walking into their room Amy undresses and slowly gets into bed. Sonic joins her after a few seconds and smiles when Amy snuggles up to him.

He rubs her back and gently speaks to her. "Are you ready for the children?"

Amy nods. "I am, but I'm really scared. What if something happens at the last minute?"

Sonic smiles. "Don't worry too much Amy. You'll be alright, and so will the children."

Amy nuzzles his chest. "Thank you Sonic. That helps me feel so much better."

Sonic nuzzles the top of Amy's head. "You're welcome Amy. Right now, let's get some sleep."

Amy nods, and soon the two hedgehogs are asleep. It's fitful because of the triplets kicking, but otherwise nothing happens.

_**-August 14**__**th**__**, 2:17 PM-**_

Sonic and Amy are eating lunch in the living room. It's a hot summer day, well over 100 degrees with a heat index close to 120.

Amy groans. "Sonikku can you make it any cooler? I'm sweating over here."

Sonic nods. "Trust me, I am too. Can I make it cooler? No. Sorry honey. The air conditioner is going full blast too."

Amy sighs but then gives Sonic a worried look. "Sonic? We need to get to the hospital."

Sonic looks at her. "Your water broke?"

Amy nods. "I think so."

Sonic helps Amy off the couch and they walk outside. After locking the door Sonic gently picks Amy up and rockets off to the hospital. Amy clung tightly to Sonic as he ran full speed to the huge building.

_**-Station Square Hospital, 2:22 PM-**_

Sonic is seen dashing into the lobby of the hospital and is told room 442 is open. Running in Sonic puts Amy on the bed and helps her undress. Amy's purple maternity shirt, pink pants, and matching sandals come off and Sonic helps her into the hospital gown.

Once she's comfortable Sonic uses the bedside phone to call Doctor Cooper. "Doctor Cooper, it's Sonic… Amy thinks her water broke… Yes, we're already at the hospital in room 442… I'm a hedgehog not a doctor… Okay, see you soon."

The cobalt speedster looks at his rose-pink fiancée. "Doctor Cooper is on her way here."

Amy nods. "Okay. That's good to hear."

15 minutes later the doctor arrives at the hospital and goes into their room. "Hey guys, how is she?"

Sonic smiles and joins hands with Amy. "She looks to be doing okay, but you're the doctor."

Amy suddenly screams. "AH!"

Sonic pulls a chair up and sits beside her. "Everything okay?"

Doctor Cooper answers. "She just had a contraction. I'll need to examine her to make sure her water hasn't broken yet and to make sure she's progressing well."

Getting some gloves the doctor examines Amy. "Well, she's getting close to delivery, but there are no signs of the water breaking yet. Amy's at about 6 centimeters, and we need about 9 centimeters for childbirth."

The two hedgehogs nod and Doctor Cooper smiles. "I'd give it about 18 hours and then Miss Rose will be ready for delivery."

Sonic thanks the doctor and turns to Amy. "Are you ready for our children to finally be born?"

Amy smiles. "Of course, but after this we aren't having anymore children."

Sonic rubs noses with Amy. "Fine with me babe."

Sonic pulls Amy closer to him and snuggles with her as best he can. In about 10 minutes both hedgehogs are in a light sleep.

_**-12 hours later, 2:36 AM-**_

Sonic is seen walking in the lobby of the hospital with Doctor Cooper. His red shirt and blue shorts are wrinkled from the fitful sleeping. "How is she Doctor Cooper?"

The doctor sighs. "Well, she's getting close to delivering the children, but this will be a high risk delivery. There's no need to worry though. Amy is perfectly healthy and so are the children. It shouldn't be long now."

The doctor leaves to check on her other patients as Tails and the rest of Sonic's friends enter the lobby. Everyone looks at the tired blue hero and shakes their heads.

Tails speaks first. "How is she Sonic?"

Sonic sighs and looks at his friends. "Well, I just finished talking with Doctor Cooper. Amy is getting close to delivery. It'll be high risk, but the doctor says there's nothing to worry about."

Doctor Cooper's voice is heard over the PA system. _"I need Sonic the Hedgehog in Delivery Room 3 please."_

Sonic turns to the group. "See you all soon." He bolts away and into the delivery room.

_**-Delivery Room 3, 2:41 AM-**_

Amy is surrounded by Doctor Cooper and three other nurses. Her usually bright jade green eyes are filled with fear. "Where's Sonic? Where's my fiancé? I WANT MY SONIC!"

Sonic enters the room just after Amy finishes screaming and takes her right hand. "I'm right here Ames. Just calm down."

Amy looks into Sonic's shining emerald green eyes. "Sonikku…"

The blue and pink hedgehogs share a sweet kiss and then Amy screams when a contraction hits. "AHH!"

Sonic winces because Amy's squeezing his hand. Doctor Cooper sits down at Amy's feet and nods. "Are you two ready for your children?"

Both hedgehogs nod, so Doctor Cooper takes a breath and focuses. "Okay Amy. Push."

Amy puts Sonic's hand in a death grip as she pushes, grunting with her efforts. Amy pushes for 10 seconds and then is allowed to rest for a little while.

During her rest she glares at Sonic. "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! YOU ARE NEVER MAKING ME PREGNANT AGAIN!"

Sonic wipes her face off with a cool cloth. "That's fine honey."

Doctor Cooper looks at Amy's machines. "Okay Amy, push again."

Amy takes a breath and pushes again. _"AAHH!"_

Sonic tries not to cry as Amy crushes his left hand. "Holy crap this hurts."

After 10 more seconds Amy is allowed to rest again. Doctor Cooper smiles. "Okay, child number one is crowning. One more push and your first child will be here."

Sonic and Amy smile and then the doctor has Amy push one more time. Very slowly a pink hedgehog baby emerges, and Sonic smiles at Amy. "It's one of our daughters Ames."

Doctor Cooper uses a sucker and removes the fluid from the child's ears, nose, and mouth. Sonic cuts the umbilical cord and the newborn baby cries for the first time. The blue and pink hedgehogs smile and one nurse starts cleaning the female hedgehog baby. Amy screams again as her second set of contractions hits. Sonic switches hands but this results in him getting his right hand crushed.

For the next 10 seconds Sonic does his best not to cry as Amy pushes the second child toward life. Doctor Cooper allows a little extra time between pushes since she knows this kind of thing is very hard on the female body. After Sonic finishes wiping Amy's face off Doctor cooper has the sakura hedgehog push again.

The cerulean speedster feels a few tears fall down his face as Amy pushes with everything she has. "GAAHH!"

Doctor Cooper nods. "Child number two is crowning now. One more push and the second child will be here Miss Rose."

Amy pants. "Finally."

After a few more seconds Amy is told to push one more time. Amy screams as the excruciating pain tears through her body, but soon the second child is born. Doctor Cooper removes the fluid from the newborn's ears, mouth, and nose while Sonic cuts the umbilical cord.

The doctor gives the second nurse the second child and turns to the new parents. "That was your son, a blue color like you, Sonic."

Amy kisses Sonic and then screams again as her third and final set of contractions hits. Doctor Cooper nods. "Alright, second daughter is on the way. Push Amy."

Amy crushes Sonic's hand again as she pushes the third child with her remaining energy. "AAHHH!"

10 seconds later Amy is allowed to rest and Sonic licks her neck. "You're doing an excellent job my love."

Amy smiles as Sonic wipes her face again. "Thank you (panting) honey."

Amy screams again and is told to push for 10 seconds yet again. Doctor Cooper smiles. "Almost done Amy. Your third child is crowning. Give me one more big push and your last child will be born."

Amy nods and pushes with every ounce of energy she has left. Her heart machine goes off, but she pushes through the pain and Doctor Cooper breathes a sigh of relief. "Here she is guys. Good job Amy. You're done."

Sonic cuts the umbilical cord while the doctor removes the fluid from the baby. The three nurses finish cleaning the babies off while Doctor Cooper helps Amy with the birth of the placenta. The newborn babies are weighed and wrapped in warm towels.

Doctor Cooper wraps a heated towel around Amy's belly and smiles. "This towel will help your belly go down much faster. Congratulations on your new family."

Amy smiles. "Thank you Doctor Cooper. We'll be seeing you again soon."

The doctor takes the nurses with her while Sonic brings the newborn baby hedgehogs to his fiancée. "Here they are honey. Our children are finally here."

Amy takes the two daughters and lets them nurse. "They're so beautiful Sonikku."

Sonic is holding the male child and he kisses Amy. "Just like you Ames."

Amy kisses her blue stud back and smiles. "Thank you for being here Sonic. I'm so happy our family is here now."

Sonic sits beside Amy and takes the female children while Amy nurses the male child. After 10 minutes Amy finishes nursing and covers herself up. "Okay my love. Let everyone know they can come see the children."

Sonic sends a text message to Tails and soon the orange fox quietly enters the room with the rest of Sonic's friends. Sonic smiles. "Be quiet guys, the children are sleeping."

Amy smiles and softly speaks. "Sonikku has our daughters and I have our son."

Tails nods and looks at Sonic. "Have you named them yet?"

Shade, Rouge, Cream, Shadow, and Knuckles surround the new family as Sonic speaks. "The pink one will be called Sabrina, and the bluish-purple one will be named Holly Joy."

Shade smiles. "Those names sound perfect for them. Now, what about the boy?"

Amy looks down at the blue hedgehog baby sleeping in her arms. "He will be called Max."

Cream smiles. "That name sounds perfect for him."

The friends take a few pictures and then leave the room, hugging the new parents as they exit. Sonic slides over to Amy and nuzzles her. "It seems that everyone else has forgotten another reason this is a special day."

Amy gives Sonic a confused look. "What other reason is there?"

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "Happy 21st birthday Amy."

Amy giggles. "I don't know how I forgot my own birthday, but thank you Sonic."

The hedgehog parents kiss again and fall asleep with their newborn children wrapped protectively in their arms.


	16. An Extra Special Honeymoon Cruise

Hedgehogs Vs Wild: Chapter 16 – An Extra Special Honeymoon Cruise

Four months pass and it's now mid-December. Sonic and Amy's wedding had been finalized, and we find the hedgehog family talking to their friends in the Italian restaurant downtown.

Shade smiles at the hedgehog babies as they crawl around. "They're adorable guys. I'm so jealous."

All three children had Amy's jade green eyes, but Max had the slicked-back quills that Sonic had. Holly Joy and Sabrina had Amy's quills even though they were much shorter.

Knuckles looks at Sonic. "What's it like having children Sonic?"

The cobalt hero smiles. "It's awesome, but it's a lot of work. I'm not sure how many children you're expecting, but I think both you and Shade will be ready in time."

Cream smiles. "Does that apply to Miles? I think it's only fair he shares in the joy of being an expecting father."

All eyes turn to Cream, and Tails speaks. "Wait, what?"

Cream hugs him and nuzzles him under the chin. "You're going to be a father Miles."

Tails blushes as his friends applaud and Rouge leans against Shadow. "This certainly is the most wonderful time of the year."

Sonic looks at Amy. "For me and Ames, that time comes the day after Christmas."

Shadow finally says something. "You guys decided to get married on Sonic's birthday?"

Amy shrugs. "Well, our children were born on my birthday, so I figured Sonic should have a special event on his birthday as well."

Everyone sweat drops about forgetting Amy's birthday, but then a cold breeze blows by the group. It was decided that they would go to Tails' house… Well, all except for Sonic and Amy. They decided to go back to their house because it was time for their children to take a nap.

_**-Sonic and Amy's house-**_

The blue and pink hedgehogs enter the house with Sonic carrying Max and Sabrina. Amy is carrying Holly Joy and she closes the door behind her. Sonic takes off his jacket and hangs it on a coat rack by the door. Amy does the same and carries Holly Joy to her room, located on the left side at the end of the hallway. Max and Sabrina's rooms are both located on the right side of the hallway.

After the children are asleep Sonic lays on the couch and smiles when Amy crawls on top of him. "I'm so ready to be your wife Sonikku."

Sonic smiles and rubs her back. "It's only 10 days away Ames. You'll be Amy Rose Hedgehog very soon."

Soon Sonic and Amy fall asleep and dream about their coming wedding.

_**-December 26**__**th**__**, 4 PM, Station Square Church-**_

The huge brick building is filled to capacity. It was time for Sonic and Amy to finally become one. Sonic was on one side of the building with Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles. "Even though I've been through worse, I'm really nervous."

Tails straightens up Sonic's tie. "Just relax Sonic. You'll be fine."

Knuckles and Shadow check Sonic's tuxedo for lint and looked over Sonic's quills. Reaching five inches past his shoulders they required a little extra care. All four males were wearing midnight blue tuxedos with matching ties.

Sonic looks in a mirror and takes a breath. "Alright, no turning back. I can do this."

Knuckles smiles. "That's the spirit Sonic."

The four males walk to the sanctuary to await Amy's arrival.

_**-With Amy-**_

The pink hedgehog is being helped into her dress. She's just getting done nursing her children, and she gives them to Vanilla to keep during the wedding.

Shade is working on Amy's quills, which now reach six inches past her shoulders. "With this style Sonic will faint when he sees you."

Amy frowns. "I don't want him to do _that_ Shade… Well, not until our honeymoon."

Rouge breaks the silence while putting on Amy's veil. "If you're up for it, you'll have to tell us about it."

Amy giggles. "We'll see. Right now, it's time for us to go to the sanctuary."

Cream holds the back of Amy's dress as the four females walk to the huge sanctuary.

_**-The sanctuary-**_

Reverend Williams waits with Sonic at the altar as Doctor Cooper plays on the nearby piano. She would later explain that it was one of her talents she never talked about. Rouge gives the signal and Doctor Cooper begins playing the wedding march everyone is so familiar with. Amy appears and slowly walks down the aisle. Shade watches Sonic smile when he sees his fiancée.

The white wedding dress had the see-through ruffles at the bottom, just like Amy wanted. It also had midnight blue studs and some pink threads sewn into the white fabric. Since Amy was nursing and her breasts were still swollen, the dress was a little tight in that area. It was a bit uncomfortable to Amy, but she was willing to overlook that fact so she could get married.

The edges of her soft pink quills were draped over her shoulders and made Sonic smile even more. He'd always thought she was beautiful, but this was making him rethink his definition of beautiful. Amy's jade green eyes sparkled brighter than the sun did on a clear day.

Doctor Cooper stopped playing as Amy reached Sonic and Reverend Williams begins the wedding. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered together in the sight of God to join Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Somehow Sally Acorn had gotten into the wedding, but Shadow saw her and kicked her out with Chaos Control. Sonic mouthed "Thanks" to him and turned back to Amy.

Reverend Williams continues the wedding. "Sonic, do you have anything to say to Amy?"

Sonic nods and turns to Amy. "Amy, even though I didn't admit it easily, I've always loved you. I only ran away to protect you from Eggman. After he died I felt like I was finally able to tell you how I felt without worrying about him targeting you. Throughout our marriage I promise to always be by your side and uphold my vows with my life. I also promise to protect you and our family as long as I live."

Amy sniffles, and the reverend turns to her. "Amy, do you have anything to say to Sonic?"

Amy nods and turns to Sonic. "Sonic, for over 10 years I chased after you. I was always so hurt when you ran away, but now I know it was to protect me. I've loved you since the day we first met, and that love has never gone away. I promise to uphold my vows with my life, and I promise I'll never leave your side. I also promise to protect our family as long as I live."

Sonic smiles and the reverend turns to Tails, the Best Man. "May I have the rings please?"

Tails takes out two rings, both identical to the one Amy had for her engagement ring: A 1 karat pink amethyst on one side, a 1 karat blue sapphire on the other side, and a 3 karat heart-shaped diamond in the middle on an 18 karat gold ring.

Reverend Williams looks at the pink and blue hedgehogs. "These rings are not just a symbol of your marriage but also of the eternal love that you will share together."

The reverend looks at Sonic. "Sonic, take Amy's ring and place it on her finger."

Sonic does so and Reverend Williams speaks again. "Sonic the Hedgehog, do you take Amy Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Sonic nods. "I do."

Amy wipes her eyes, and Reverend Williams turns to her. "Amy, put Sonic's ring on his finger."

Amy does so and the reverend nods. "Amy Rose, do you take Sonic to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Amy sniffles and nods. "I do."

Reverend Williams smiles. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sonic you may kiss your bride."

Sonic lifts Amy's veil, puts his arms around Amy's waist and dips her, giving her one of the most passionate kisses he's ever given her. Amy wraps one leg around Sonic's waist as her tongue meets his. The 300 people in attendance cheer loudly until the kiss breaks. The newlywed hedgehogs are the last to leave the packed sanctuary and they follow the huge crowd to the reception hall.

_**-The reception hall-**_

The large room was decorated with ribbons and had pictures of Sonic and Amy all over the walls. 300 people wait for the newly married hedgehogs to enter the room, and loud cheers erupted when they finally did. Camera flashes were also seen, and Sonic and Amy finally reach the huge set of tables on the far side of the room. Everything you could think of was there: seafood, pasta, vegetables, steak, and everything in between.

Shade walks over and smiles. "What do you think?"

Sonic hugs Shade. "You really outdid yourself Shade. Thank you."

Amy also hugs the female echidna. "Thank you so much Shade. I can't wait to eat it."

Shade giggles. "What are you waiting for? Dig in!"

Sonic and Amy get their food and sit in their seats. After everyone has food Tails stands up. "As the Best Man I have to give some kind of speech that embarrasses Sonic, so here we go."

As the orange twin-tailed fox gave his speech, Sonic occasionally shook his head, a blush easily visible on his cheeks. Amy tickled Sonic on occasion, and once Tails is done Sonic stands up. "Alright Ames. I know how you love my singing, so here's a song specially picked out for you."

The royal blue speedster has Chris, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails join him in the middle of the room with Amy facing him. The five males begin singing "Forever" by the Beach Boys, with Sonic doing the lead singing.

"_If every word I said could make you laugh I'd talk forever… I ask the sky just what we had, mmm it shone forever. If the song I sing to you could fill your heart with joy I'd sing forever…_

_Forever, forever. I've been so happy loving you._

_Do do do do do do do do do… Together my love… Let the love I have for you live in your heart and beat forever. _

_Forever, forever… I've been so happy loving you."_

Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Chris join in at this point after having done backup vocals.

"_Baby just let me sing it my baby, I wanna be singing my baby, Baby baby baby my baby I wanna be singing my baby, oh oh oh oh, my my my my my my..."_

Sonic takes over the singing again with Tails and Shadow doing backup singing now.

"_So I'm going away, mmm but not forever… I'm gonna love you anyway… forever…"_

When the song is over Sonic pulls Amy in for a tender kiss. "I love you Amy Rose Hedgehog."

Amy winks. "I love you too Sonic T Hedgehog, and I'm going to make sure our honeymoon is the best time of your _life."_

Sonic purrs into her ears. "I'm looking forward to it."

Cream speaks up now. "Are you ready for your children? My mother has them waiting and they seem to be in need of their parents."

Amy smiles. "Yes Cream, we'll take them now."

Vanilla gives the triplets to the newlywed hedgehogs, and more pictures are taken with the friends and family.

_**-8 AM the next day-**_

A green flash appears next to a massive cruise ship. It's Shadow, Sonic, and Amy. Shadow turns to the pink and blue hedgehogs. "Alright. Listen closely because I'm going to make this quick. I got you guys a cruise to the Florida Keys. It's two weeks long and it starts once you get there."

Amy hugs Shadow. "Thank you Shadow."

Sonic chuckles. "I always knew there was a soft side to you."

Shadow frowns. "Don't get used to seeing it."

He gives Sonic and Amy their tickets and vanishes in a flash of green light. Amy smiles. "Well, shall we begin our honeymoon?"

Sonic takes Amy's hand and kisses her. "Absolutely."

Sonic and Amy give their tickets to the ticket collector and board the ship. Shadow had arranged for them to have the Honeymoon Suite. He would later say Rouge threatened to "punish" him if he didn't do something special.

Sonic and Amy reach the massive room and the cobalt hero smiles at his pink wife. "Ready honey?"

Amy giggles. "I sure am. Let's get going."

Sonic opens the doors, tosses their bags inside, and then carries a giggling Amy Rose into the room, bridal style of course.

After putting her down Sonic looks around the massive room. "This place is _huge_. Everything looks imported."

Amy sways her hips and presses against her husband. "We'll look at everything later."

Sonic rubs the back of his head. "Um, don't you want to eat breakfast first Ames?"

Amy shakes her head and pushes Sonic onto the bed. "No. I want to mate."

Sonic pulls Amy on top of him and purrs into her ears. "Very well. Should we use protection?"

Amy shakes her head again. "You should know by now that you will never use protection when we mate. Never again. Besides, I'm breast feeding our children, so birth control wouldn't be a good idea."

Sonic nods. "Alright honey."

The cobalt and sakura hedgehogs kiss and it's not long before moaning is heard.

**WARNING: The rest of this chapter is a SonAmy lemon. If you are not 16+ (going by Fanfiction's definition of 'mature') DO NOT read the rest of this chapter! Go to chapter 17.**

_**-Sonic's POV-**_

I felt Amy's tongue slip into my mouth and she began gyrating her hips on mine. I smiled and met her tongue with mine, slowly rubbing her back and squeezing her ample rear.

Amy moaned and broke the kiss, panting a little. "Sonikku, don't make me wait any longer. Please hurry and put your thick cock inside my wet pussy."

I chuckled and spanked her, smiling when she gave a hot moan. "Well, I'd love to, but we're still dressed."

Amy was off the bed and undressed faster than I had ever seen her get undressed before. "Alright, your turn Sonic."

I got up and slowly took my clothes off, teasing Amy a little bit. Her tail started wagging in a seductive way and she decided to rip my remaining clothes off.

Of course, I couldn't let that go easily. "If you wanted to mate that much then you should have said something."

Amy winks at me and purrs to me. "How's _this_ for something?"

My rose-pink wife pushed me back onto the bed and stood over me. "Either we mate right now, or I will turn down every move you make for the rest of your life."

I was surprised to say the least, and I _certainly_ didn't want Amy to deny me the mating ritual, so I shrugged. "Alright, let's mate. I won't keep you waiting any longer."

Amy immediately jumps on me and sticks my member in her mouth. I moan and then I realize that Amy had us in the 69 position, so I could eat her out if I wanted to. Grabbing her hips I buried my face in her womanhood and began licking it. Amy gave a loud moan and sucked harder on my penis. I shivered and then licked harder, faster and deeper.

I felt Amy's flower pulse a little and this made my manhood grow a little. Amy made a seductive moaning sound, telling me she loved the fact my member grew. I grabbed her soft pink nipples and began squeezing them.

Amy lifted her head and gasped. "Ah! Sonic! Yes!"

I licked and even gently bit on her clitoris, _loving_ how my wife tasted. It was a little sour, but to me it tasted like honey. Amy put her hands on my legs and used only her head to lick and suck on my 8 inch appendage. She sped up, so I did too.

We'd been going for about five minutes, and Amy turned to me. "Sonic! I'm going to cum!"

I nodded and yelled back to her. "Me too Amy!"

A few seconds pass and Amy's flower pulses as she climaxes, screaming my name. "SONIC!"

Just after she came, I unloaded. My load sprayed all over her face and breasts as I yelled her name. "AMY!"

After I climaxed Amy turned to me and smiled. "You taste so good Sonic. I love having your seed all over me. I love swallowing it too."

After she spoke Amy began to lick my load from her breasts, moaning as she cleaned herself off. Once she was done I smiled at her. "Ready for my seed to be inside you?"

Amy gets in the doggy style position. "More than you know my sexy husband."

I get behind her and nod. "Here we go."

I position myself and slam my member home.

_**-Amy's POV-**_

When I felt Sonic thrust inside me, it was almost like I'd gone to Heaven. For seven months I hadn't felt his huge penis inside me and having it back made my day.

Tossing my head back I actually screamed. "UH! On Sonikku! That feels so good!"

His deep voice made me shiver. "It's about to feel a lot better Ames."

He began pounding me without waiting for me to reply. I immediately began panting and moaning is name as he railed me without mercy.

Putting my hands on the headboard I looked back at my sturdy blue husband. "Uh! Uh! Yes Sonic! Fuck me! Deeper honey!"

Sonic smiled and nodded. "You got it babe."

I felt his manhood start entering me faster and penetrating me deeper than before. My grip tightened on the wooden headboard and tightened again when I felt Sonic's hands start squeezing my nipples.

The pleasure mounted until I turned to my husband. "My love I'm going to cum again!"

Sonic nods and speeds up again. It only took a few seconds before I closed my eyes and had another orgasm. "SONIKKU!"

I felt his thick shaft inside me as my pussy pulsed with my climax, and I panted for a few seconds before looking back at him. "Sonikku that felt amazing. I want more. Give me more!"

Sonic immediately begins thrusting again, making me toss my head back. "Fuck! Oh yes! Just like that Sonic! Ah! Uh!"

Something sharp clamped down on my shoulders. It was Sonic's sharp fangs, and I shuddered. "I love that Sonic! Mark your territory!"

He repeated the action on my neck, but very gently, and then sped up his pounding of my pussy. I could hardly focus on anything other than mating with my husband, but to be honest, at this point that's all I wanted to do.

I had Sonic speed up again and I screamed when I felt him go full speed. "UH! AHH SONIC! SO BIG! SO THICK! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Sonic begins squeezing my nipples again. "So wet! So hot! So tight! I love you too Amy!"

I felt the tingles race throughout my body as my third orgasm finally hit. Tossing my head back I felt all feeling leave e as I screamed his name again. "SONIC! Oh Sonic! Oh yes!"

This time Sonic also has an orgasm. My eyes widen as I feel his thick load enter me and his grip on my hips tighten. "AMY!"

After Sonic pulled out of me I pinned him to the bed and put his shaft back inside me. This made him smile. "You like me being inside you that much?"

I could only nod and put my head on his chest. His odor helped me relax, but we both knew we weren't done yet. I traced small circles on his strong chest as I recovered from my third orgasm. "Sonic… If you can keep this up I don't care how many children we have."

Sonic smiles and rubs my back, making me purr and wag my tail. "I think three children is okay, but if we have more, that's fine."

I giggle and look into his shining emerald eyes. "Are you ready to continue?"

Sonic nods. "I am, but for this you'll have to lay on your back."

I pout to Sonic but I knew it would be worth it. Slowly pulling Sonic out of me I lay on my back and wait for Sonic's next idea.

_**-Normal POV-**_

Sonic got a container of lube and put a decent amount on Amy's anus and his appendage. Looking at Amy he gently grabs her legs and puts them over her head. "Can you still breathe okay Amy?"

Amy nods. "Yes my love."

The cerulean hero smiles. "Alright, here we go."

The rose-pink hedgehog moaned in pleasure as Sonic inserted his 8 inch member into her tight anus. "Oohhh yeah… Already that feels good."

Sonic licks Amy's legs just above her ankles and begins thrusting. Immediately Amy digs her claws into his sides and holds on. "Yes my love. Go as hard and fast as you want."

Sonic instantly goes to half his full speed and also starts rubbing Amy's flower. Amy arches her back and digs her claws deeper into Sonic's ribcage. "Uh! Uh! Yes Sonic! Fuck that ass! Deeper Sonikku!"

Sonic adds more power and speeds up just a little, making his organ penetrate deep into Amy's thick rear. Amy started rubbing her nipples and arched her back again, writhing in the pleasure Sonic was giving her. Sonic also enjoyed hearing Amy scream his name, so he moves to full speed. Amy gives up on rubbing her large dark pink nipples and just let Sonic pound her.

Amy turns her sparkling jade green eyes to Sonic. "UH! SONIKKU! HERE IT COMES!"

Sonic puts three fingers into Amy's womanhood and uses his middle finger to rub her G Spot. Amy's eyes widen and she shreds Sonic's ribcage with her claws as she orgasms for the fourth time. "SOOONIIIC! OH YES! Sonikku! Uhhh..."

Amy flops on the bed after retracting her claws from Sonic's torso and she smiles at him. "Wow Sonic. (panting) If Shade, Rouge, and Cream knew you were this great in bed sooner they'd have been all over you."

Sonic gently pulls out of Amy's anus and lays beside her. "Well, they would try, but I'd only do this with you."

Amy rubs noses with her royal blue stud and sighs contently. "Good. Now, I know you haven't cum, so let's make that happen."

Sonic smiles at his sakura hedgehog wife. "I have a new position for us to try as well."

Amy is out of bed in a flash. "Well hurry up! Don't make me wait!"

Sonic gets behind Amy and picks her up. Amy squeals with happiness and Sonic inserts himself into Amy's anus again. Amy gasps. "OH! Sonic it's going deeper than before! Hurry!"

Sonic holds onto Amy's hips and thrusts into her again. Amy immediately starts moaning and almost screaming. "Sonic! Oh my love! It's going so deep! Faster!"

Sonic speeds up and wraps his strong arms around Amy. His hands fall on her breasts and he starts milking her, smiling when he sees Amy's breast milk slowly flow from her nipples.

Amy closes her eyes and digs her claws into Sonic's left arm, laying her head on his left shoulder. "Yes Sonikku! Harder! Fuck me harder! Keep it coming!"

Amy begins drooling when Sonic starts rubbing her flower again, and she can barely breathe. "SONIC! YES! YES! FEELS SO GOOD! MORE!"

Sonic goes full speed and slams his appendage into Amy's backside as hard as he can. Amy screams at full volume. **"FUCK YEAH! MORE! OH SONIC! HERE IT COMES!"**

Sonic nods. "I'm cumming too Amy! AHH!"

Sonic unloads into Amy's firm rear at the same time Amy has her fifth and final orgasm. _**"SOOONIKKUUUU! OH FUCK!**__ OH YES MY LOVE! Ohhh…"_

Sonic smiles when he sees some of his seed drip out of Amy. Carrying the pink hedgehog back to the bed, he pulls out and lays her down.

Amy snuggles up to him when he lays down and inhales his odor. "Mmm… That wasn't as long as we usually mate, but it was just as satisfying."

Sonic inhales Amy's pheromones and licks her neck. "I'm glad. However, we have two weeks to spend together, so we'll have a lot of time to mate for longer amounts of time."

Amy nods and closes her eyes. "Good. Now, let's take a little nap."

Sonic wraps Amy's luscious body in his arms and kisses her velvety lips. "I like that idea honey."

Amy snuggles as to Sonic as she could get and takes a grip on Sonic's long quills. "I love you Sonic T Hedgehog."

Sonic smiles. "I love you too Amy Rose Hedgehog."

Soon Sonic and Amy are napping in a pheromone-induced sleep.

**NOTE: Sorry this chapter is so long. Also, this is my first attempt at writing a lemon in Sonic and Amy's POVs, so please don't flame it. **


	17. A New Survival Destination Is Decided

Hedgehogs Vs Wild: Chapter 17 – A New Survival Destination Is Decided

One month after Sonic and Amy came back from their honeymoon, we find the two hedgehogs playing with their triplets in their living room. Holly Joy was pulling on Sonic's quills, Max was playing Peek-A-Boo with Amy, and Sabrina was crawling between her parents looking for something to put in her mouth. It's January 27th, about 11 AM, and Sonic's cell phone rings.

Frowning, he answers it. "Hello?"

A male voice responds on the other end of the call. _"Sonic, this is Peter Jacobs. I'm calling on behalf of the survival company I work for."_

Sonic nods. "What do you want? I'm a little busy right now."

Peter sweat drops. _"Well, we got wind of your survival exploits in Alaska and wanted to know if you would use our stuff."_

Sonic frowns. "What's the catch?"

The reply is a little surprising. _"The Station Square Network wants to do a survival special and wanted you to be the host."_

Sonic shakes his head. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

Peter Jacobs sighs. _"They left that to me. Your destination and when you leave is up to you, but I need your answer now."_

Sonic looks at Amy. "We've been offered a chance to have our own survival show. We'd be hosting a survival special, and the destination is ours to choose."

Amy nods. "When do we need to leave?"

Sonic shrugs. "That's also up to us, but this guy needs an answer now."

Amy looks at the children and back to Sonic. "We'll let them know when we're ready to leave."

Sonic tells Peter that they're willing to do the special and would call him when they're ready. The call ends and the royal blue hedgehog resumes playing with his family on the floor.

_**-2 PM-**_

Max, Holly Joy, and Sabrina are napping when someone knocks on the door. Amy opens it to see the rest of her friends. "Hi guys. Come in, but be quiet. The triplets are napping."

Shade is the first one in, followed by Rouge, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Cream. Knuckles helps Shade sit on the couch and looks at Sonic and Amy. "Well, Shade and I have the results from our first sonogram. We're going to have twin boys."

Amy hugs Shade and Sonic pats Knuckles on the back. "Congratulations Knucklehead. Cream, anything to share?"

The rabbit smiles. "Well, I'm only two months along, so I can't say for sure yet. Let's just say Miles is very excited."

Tails nods. "I'm really looking forward to it."

Rouge sighs. "Sadly Shadow hasn't given me any children."

Shadow chuckles. "Not yet anyway."

Sonic chuckles now. "Well, not to get off subject, but Ames and I need to decide on where to go for our next survival destination."

Shade offers the first suggestion. "Well, since you guys were in a cold place last time, why not choose a warm place this time."

Amy hears the children making noise. "Be right back guys. I need to check on the children."

Amy leaves the room and Sonic turns back to the group. "Alright, so we're going to a place that's warm. Any ideas?"

Rouge speaks first. "What about Namibia? It's very hot and there isn't much food there."

Sonic nods and Knuckles makes another suggestion. "I'll stay in Africa, but I'll go with the Sahara Desert."

Sonic smiles. "I like it."

Cream now. "What about a desert here in the United States? Like the Sonoran Desert in Arizona?"

Sonic nods. "Keep going."

Shadow chimes in. "I like the sound of the Australian Outback."

The blue blur nods. "That's a good idea Shadow."

Tails speaks. "I'll also go with Africa, but I'm going with Zambia. There are a lot of mountains and waterfalls for you to navigate."

Sonic nods. "Alright, that's enough suggestions for now. I'll talk it over with Amy and see what she says."

_**-20 minutes later-**_

Amy rejoins the group and sits in Sonic's lap. "Sorry that took so long guys. I had to nurse the triplets. Have you guys decided where me and Sonikku will be going?"

Sonic kisses Amy on the left cheek. "Five places were suggested, but I said I'd talk to you."

Amy nods. "Okay. Well, what's the first place?"

Rouge speaks. "First is my place, Namibia. It's in Africa and it's a very hot place. Knuckles suggested the Sahara Desert, and Tails suggested Zambia. Cream said you should try the Sonoran Desert in Arizona, and Shadow went with the Australian Outback."

Amy giggles. "It seems we're headed to someplace warm this time Sonikku."

Sonic chuckles. "We are. It was Shade's idea to do so."

Amy nods. "Well, I was thinking we could go to Ireland. It's warmer than Alaska, but still fairly cold. Ireland also has cliffs 2000 feet high that would be a test for our climbing skills."

Sonic nods, a thoughtful look on his face. "I also like that idea Ames, but I have one of my own."

All eyes turn to the blue hero as he speaks. "What do you guys think of the Amazon Rain Forest?"

Amy hugs Sonic while the rest of the group nods. Tails speaks again. "That area is very humid Sonic and is well known for its widespread malaria. However, there's plenty to eat if you decide to go there."

Sonic nods. "I know Tails, but it's a different climate and it'll be a nice change to freezing our asses off."

Amy giggles. "Well, will there be a training period for these places too?"

Sonic looks at her. "I'm not sure, but if there aren't any training events then we may have to do our own training."

Tails nods. "I'll see if I can find anything on the destinations that have been suggested."

Sonic smiles. "Thanks little bro, and thank you all for coming to see us. We'll keep you updated."

The other five friends leave and Sonic lays down on the couch. Amy lays on top of him and sighs contently. "Mmm… I know we still have some planning to do, but right now I just want to lay with my Sonikku."

Sonic puts his hands on Amy's ample rear, hooking his thumbs in two of the belt loops on Amy's jeans. "I'm fine with leaving the planning until another day myself."

Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest through the green shirt he wore and closes her eyes. "Before I forget, I'm not pregnant."

Sonic frowns. "Where did _that_ come from?"

The sakura hedgehog giggles. "Well, I was just letting you know since we had unprotected sex on our honeymoon."

Sonic nods. "Was it improper timing for your menstrual cycle or something?"

Amy shrugs. "Well, there's always the possibility that I could get pregnant, but it's a smaller chance the farther I am from being in heat."

Sonic nods again. "Alright. Well, that's good to hear, even though the timing was a little random."

Amy giggles again, and soon Sonic and Amy are dozing in a light nap.

_**-One week later-**_

Sonic and Amy have been going back and forth over which place they're going to go for their next survival destination. After a week of deliberating the African areas had been eliminated. They were currently talking about Arizona, Ireland, the Amazon, and the Australian Outback.

Amy said that the Australian Outback was too far away and that they didn't quite have the resources to get there. Sonic said the Arizona desert would work, but he was worried about the snakes that lived there. Next came Ireland. Amy knew it would take awhile to get everything they needed for an Irish survival trip, and Sonic agreed that they could try Ireland if they went on a third survival trip.

Finally the two hedgehogs came to the Amazon Rain Forest. Sonic looks at Amy. "I think this would be a better test of our skills than Arizona. Granted, Arizona is much closer, but I think the Amazon is more survival-intensive."

Amy nods. "According to the manuals Tails got us, the Amazon has more edible options, but it also has diseases."

Sonic nods. "Which is why we'll need to be extra careful about what we eat and drink. We'll have to boil and cook everything properly."

Further discussion is interrupted when Peter Jacobs calls. _"Hey Sonic, this is Peter Jacobs."_

Sonic growls. "I told you we'd let you know when we're ready. If you call again I'm pulling out of the show."

Sonic hangs up the phone and sits on the couch. "Alright where were we?"

Amy giggles. "Talking about the Amazon."

The pink and blue hedgehogs resume talking about their coming trip, comparing the Amazon against the Sonoran Desert in Arizona.

_**-February 10**__**th**__**-**_

Sonic wakes up first. It's 10 AM and he finds Amy already up and about with the triplets. Nearly 6 months old, Holly Joy, Sabrina, and Max were crawling around everywhere they were allowed.

Sonic picks Max up and kisses him. "Good morning Max." He next kisses Amy, who's picked up Holly Joy and Sabrina. "Good morning Amy, Sabrina, and Holly Joy."

Amy smiles and kisses Sonic back. "Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?"

Sonic nods. "I always will Ames, especially with you in my arms."

Amy blushes. "Heehee… It's not fair for you to make me blush so easily."

Sonic chuckles. "It's adorable too."

Amy blushes _more_. "No fair!"

Sonic eats breakfast with his family, then showers and calls his friends over. Once they arrive Sonic calls Peter. "Peter, it's Sonic. We've made our decision."

Everyone listens as Sonic speaks. "We've decided that we'll be leaving in six months, and we'll be headed to the Amazon Rain Forest."

**NOTE: Thank you for reading Hedgehogs Vs Wild. I own the story, Doctor Cooper, and Peter Jacobs. Max, Holly Joy, and Sabrina are owned by ThePowerfulAmy3. Sonic, Amy Rose, and all characters and locations are owned and copyrighted by Sega. Please leave a review, and see you for Hedgehogs Vs Wild: Amazon Rain Forest**


End file.
